Shadowplay
by PocketHero
Summary: The wonderful story of Duck and her ballet partners as they uncover the secrets of their own pasts, present and their future lives. A unique story in itself I hope you enjoy it. -NOTE- I have no conspiracy theories or anything - It's just a story. Enjoy!
1. The Exposition

_**Chapter 1 – The Exposition**_

Duck stood nervously beneath the dark shadow of her dream.

"Paris Ballet Academy" she shuddered as the sharp winter breeze blew open her heavy coat and whipped her messily plaited orange hair.

This morning she had been so excited to finally live her dream of training with the best; and working to become a prima ballerina – but now she wasn't so sure.

The tall red brick building seemed to loom over her as she stood; like a big frosty monster. A dark metal plaque was fixed on the building adjacent to the main doors and clearly bore the words 'Paris Le Ballet Academy: où les fleurs de talents.'

Duck looked up abruptly as she heard someone clear their throat. A shadowed figure stood impatiently in the doorway above her, "mademoiselle Duck je présume?" whoever was standing there had an unusually nasally tone and a terrible lisp.

"Oui"

"Magnifique. Bonjour mademoiselle je suis monsieur-"

"Oh I'm sorry monsieur uh… I don't understand French." He showed a slight twinge of annoyance.

"I see. Well I should add French Language to your class list," he spoke exasperatingly and stepped into view, "I am Mister Cat. And I shall be your tutor and Ballet Master," duck stumbled backwards in astonishment.

_*Wha! It's a Cat!*_

"All Students must obey the rules here at this school or there will be severe consequences… if you disobey my rules… I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY ME!" Mister Cat frantically twitched and cleaned himself.

Duck; was now, very unsure about her decision.

* * *

><p>Mister Cat took long strides down the empty hallway. The Academy was unusually quiet.<p>

The white marble floors reflected Duck's image as she followed quickly behind her guide. She looked up at the high ceiling; dangling from it were a number of antique glass chandeliers.

The hallway appeared never-ending the numerous doors which lead to practice rooms seemed to go on forever. Duck peered through one of the door's windows, it was a very large and dark room and contained a Fazioli F308 (one of the most expensive piano brands in the world; Italian made and impeccable quality), also a very long mirror and bar which extended to both ends of the room. Large red curtains were drawn over the large window shrouding the room in darkness.

"Miss Duck would you care to keep up with me?" Mister Cat tutted as Duck jogged back to him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Due to recent snowstorms we had been snowed in and we were required to send the students home. Classes will resume tomorrow."

The hall came to an end at some polished wood spiral stairs; also seemingly infinite.

Copies of famous artworks hung on the walls around the stairs as Duck gazed at the thousands of frames almost like raindrops suspended in time.

Mister Cat sensed Duck's interest in the art," Da Vinci," he purred gaining her attention, "is my favourite artist." Duck thought it was ironic that a French school owned and coveted Italian works rather than French ones – considering France invaded Italy in 1494 and seized Naples in 1495.

"The first floor is used strictly for Ballet classes, you will be taking your class in room 102; the intermediate class," Duck observed the hallway; which was much like the ground floor though it only had four doors two on each side, "come along Miss Duck!"

"The second floor is where you will attend your History, English and Language classes; should you choose to take them. The third floor is for the more logical subjects such as Mathematics and Science," Duck was beginning to feel fatigued due to the amount of stairs, "the fourth floor is to satisfy your cultural cravings like Art, Drama and Music. Now here is where you shall be staying," Mister Cat handed Duck a key, "room 10515. I will see you in class." Mister Cat padded off down the stairs.

"Oh! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Duck flopped onto the vacant bed and exhaled deeply.<p>

Her bedroom was relatively large considering it roomed two people. The walls were painted a very pale shade of blue which accentuated the brass bed frames, vanity mirror and wardrobe. She looked out the frost bitten window; not being able to see much because of the thick blizzard.

_*What is there to do now?*_

* * *

><p>Duck closed the door to her room.<p>

Chopin's Nocturne in E major echoed faintly down the hall.

_*Who could be playing music? No one else is here besides Mister Cat?* _

Filled with curiosity Duck was now determined to find who or what was playing the music. She figured it was either coming from the ground floor or the fourth floor.

_*Practise rooms are on the ground floor and the music rooms are on the fourth floor so it has to be one of those two places!*_

She skipped steps to the fourth floor.

"Nothing coming from here… it must be the ground floor!" She raced down the stairs until she reached the first floor, "the music is strongest from the first floor though?" She wandered across the hall to the Advanced Senior classroom.

_*I wonder…* _She thought as she silently peeked through the window.

A tall slender girl stood in the centre of the room in first position, sun now streaming through some holes in the curtains dappling the floor with orbs of light. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her fringe hung out the front like a black curtain. Her pale complexion contrasted nicely with her deep red leotard and pointe shoes.

_*Wow…she's so pretty…*_ Duck stared in awe as the girl's arms moved fluently into second position; her lower position staying the same. Her head mimicked her left arms movement as if there were a thread attached. Then one arm moved into third position and her left foot slid perfectly in front of the other. Fourth position and her left hand rose into fifth position. Her eyes opened softly revealing a pair of seductive red eyes. Her eyes followed her left arm as it came down horizontally and suddenly it seemed that out of nowhere a boy appeared and slipped his left hand up her left arm and wrapped his fingers around her hand.

He was as pale as a ghost; an unbelievably handsome ghost at that. His hair hung freely like delicate white silk and his eyes sparkled of gold.

_*He's so handsome…*_

"Please tell me that you love me…" her voice was smooth like red wine trickling down your throat and warming your chest. His hand slid down her waist.

"I love you Rue." His words hung in the air delicately like a feather. The girl went up on pointe and the boy rotated her like a music box ballerina would. Slowly she lifted her right leg and she continued to rotate bringing her right arm down into a third arabesque (Cecchetti).

"Do you mean it." She was now facing him; her eyes filled with desperation and he placed both hands on her hips as she gracefully carried her figure into a croisé derriére.

"I do. You are so beautiful," she crossed her arms over her chest despondently and leaned backwards over his arms and she extended her arms so she arced over him, "I love you and only you."

Duck could hear someone running up the stairs.

_*Oh no it's Mister Cat! He's going to give them detentions! Ohnononononooo should I tell them to hide! Should I tell them at all! Oh no!*_

"I promise I will always love you. No matter wha-"

The couple were interrupted as the door slammed open. A tall slim figure stood in the doorway.

_Who is __he__! _Duck thought now on the ground.

"Mytho!" The boy hissed furiously, "what the hell do you think you're doing here! You were supposed to wait with Charon until I returned with the books!" his deep green eyes flicked to the girl, "Rue! Leave Mytho alone! He doesn't need any more distractions!"

Rue and Mytho were now in normal stance.

"Who are you to tell Mytho what he wants?"

"Mytho wants the part! And he won't get it if he's off fornicating with you!" Rue gasped in disgust.

"We were doing no such thing!"

"Fakir I-"

"Shut up Mytho! I didn't ask for your explanation!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Duck yelled. He looked at the girl he had just pushed aside in his rage, "you could've just asked nicely instead of barging in like that!" Fakir looked bewildered and infuriated as to who this girl was and how she was telling him what to do.

"Who - the hell - are you!" he sighed exasperated.

"I am the new girl! I just got here today, my name is Duck!" she got up off the ground and offered a hand, "I can be really weird sometimes but I'm kind of used to people thinking I'm weird because I pretty much am always weird… wait do you think I'm weird?" Fakir looked at her oddly.

"I don't have time for this." He walked past her and grabbed Mytho's wrist, "come along Mytho you have work to do." As the two boys passed through the door Duck caught Mytho's sightline. He smiled.

"I don't think you're weird."

"Qua-!" she slapped her mouth shut.

_*He doesn't think I'm weird oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Oh Mytho! So kind! So handsome!*_

Rue stood over Duck, "so you're Duck?"

"Yes I am!" She held out her hand

"Wonderful. I'm Miss Rue you're my new room-mate" She smiled nicely.

* * *

><p><em>*Stairs…oh stairs…why so so many stairs!*<em>

Duck was far too exhausted to express her anger towards the use of excessive physical manoeuvres – such as climbing stairs. Dripping with sweat she looked up at Rue who climbed the stairs with ease – unintentionally mocking Ducks low athletic ability.

"Have you noticed the artworks?" Rue gestured towards the false paintings on the wall; fondly smiling at them. Duck collapsed on the railing like a wet towel.

"Yep" she gasped in between breaths.

"This one is my particular favourite," she pointed to 'Dancer onstage with a bouquet' by Edgar Degas, "she looks so happy to be on the stage in front of all those people, it's kind of my inspiration really." Duck wasn't paying much attention, her mind was preoccupied with Mytho's amber eyes caressing her thoughts 'I don't think you're weird'. Duck uttered a silly giggle. It was then she noticed Rue had continued to climb the stairs.

Rue pushed her key into the lock and Duck followed.

Ducks eyes were immediately drawn to the window. Instantly she was mesmerized.

"Oh! The blizzard stopped." Ruse wandered over to her, "breath-taking isn't it? You can almost see the whole of Paris."

Gentle snowflakes pirouetted between the crisp gusts. The twinkling lights of Paris were only just being lit. Snow covered buildings and icy rivers – it looked like a model Christmas town; like the ones you'd see in department stores in December. The Musée du Louvre and the Eiffel Tower stood proudly above it all.

Duck could force but one small singular syllabled word.

"Wow."

"It makes you proud to be Parisian" Duck noticed another rectangular building across the courtyard.

"What's that?" she nodded towards the structure, flicking her eyes behind her.

Without noticing Rue had changed into a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and a loose fitting white T-Shirt. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders like dark silk.

"That? That's the West wing; it houses the boy's dorm, gym and dining hall."

"Oh" Duck leant on the cold window sill watching her breath fog up the glass subconsciously.

_*That's where Mytho sleeps. But is this right? Crushing on what might possibly be Rue's boyfriend? I only just met her and she seems really really nice! Mytho certainly suits her and they look so good together – black and white like yin and yang…*_

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed duck's thoughts.

"That must be our dinner!" Rue reached for the handle, then turned back, "I hope it's pasta tonight!"


	2. The Storyteller

**Chapter 2 – The Storyteller**

*_Where am I?* _Duck floated on the dark glassy lake through the thick fog and reeds. In the distance she could see a figure.

_*Who could that be I wonder?* _She swum closer and to her pleasant surprise saw that it was Mytho dancing on the lake surface. Delicately pirouetting with one arm above his head and the other on his heart; he leapt across the water.

_*Oh Mytho, so graceful and so handsome*_ Duck watched in awe *_maybe someday I'll be able to dance a pas de deux with Mytho…*_

He started to twirl towards her. Keeping perfect poise he approached the tiny yellow Duck.

_*Oh my gosh! Mytho is coming over here!*_

He extended one leg and bowed low in front of Duck. Frozen with delight and reverence she blushed.

"Why hello there little Duck!" an ominous aged voice echoed in her surroundings. The lake instantly vanished and was replaced with what seemed like black ink.

_*Wha! Who's there?*_

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" Duck looked back towards Mytho and in his place stood an old man with large yellow eyes like dirty clockwork cogs. His long white hair had a slight curl at the end and he wore heavy coloured robes with an oversized coloured feather hat.

Duck rolled backwards in absolute fright. The old man adjusted his ascot.

"My my aren't we a bit jumpy? Hehe"

"Quack!" she immediately got up on her feet again.

"I wondered if you would remember me?" Duck gave a blank look, "well that doesn't matter. I wonder how the prince is going hmm?"

"Qua?"

"Oh dear even you don't know your prince? My oh my."

_*What? I don't understand!*_

"Perhaps if you followed the story you would understand. Little Duck."

The man disappeared into the black lake.

"Now tell me the best story ever told! Won't you little Duck?" Duck felt gravity fail her as she fell into the dark.

* * *

><p>"No!" Duck rolled out of bed onto the floor with a big thud.<p>

She wrenched open her eyes to see a rather confused Rue standing over her; she was dressed tidily in the school's light blue uniform.

"Duck? Is everything alright?"

"Yup. Of course! Why wouldn't it be? Heh-heh" she gave a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed in through the windows and across Mister Cat's face. The ballet classroom was full of eager students all dressed in the compulsory blue leotard, white tights and hair tied up.<p>

"Now class!" Mister Cat called across the room, "Today we shall focus on our basic positions!"

"Pssst!" Duck looked around to see a girl with bright purple hair, "hey! You're new right?"

"Of course she is! Can't you see she's lost in thought? Oh isn't it cute!" another young girl with blonde pigtails and pink bows interrupted with a high pitch squeal.

"Um yeah, I'm Duck" A shadow cast over Duck.

"Miss Duck! I hope you weren't talking in my class! Because if you were I will without hesitation drop you into the probationary class!" Mister Cat's eyes pierced her soul with anger, "and if you do it again… Piqué and Lilie will join you in marrying me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry sir! I promise she won't do it again! Please don't make us marry you!" Piqué begged as Lilie patted Duck's head as if she were heathen.

Mister Cat turned his back to the class and began to clean himself frenziedly.

* * *

><p>The bell screamed throughout the vast building. And organised chaos erupted as the students flooded the halls.<p>

Duck absently wandered out into the hallway staring down at her class timetable; attempting to make sense of it.

"So is it study period now or music?" She scowled at the simple enigma.

Duck's attention was broken when someone knocked her books out of her arms.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!" she recognised that tone of velvet ignorance. Looking up she locked gaze with Senior Fakir. She was mesmerised by his eyes so she couldn't speak.

_*Why… I? Fakir's eyes are so… so empty*_

"What the hell are you doing? Quit being so weird!" She ripped her gaze away and peered down at her books which were scattered at her feet.

The bell rang.

"What! Oh no now I'm late!" Duck wildly began to scoop up her books muttering away to herself. Fakir just stood and observed her odd behaviour.

"Ugh, here." He knelt down with her and reluctantly helped pick up her books.

"Oh thank you Fakir!" He handed her the books.

"Where's your next class?" he nodded at Duck's timetable.

"I don't know, I don't understand the codes," Fakir snatched the paper off of Duck, "hey!"

He folded it out and ran his long finger down the current day's classes, "you have musicians fingers!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You have pianist fingers, long and muscular."

"Right…" he handed back the paper, "you're at the library for study period, same as me" he started to write something on a slip of pink paper.

"I don't know where that is sorry," Fakir pointed at the boy's dorm.

"Go in the main entrance and it's down the hall on your first right," he tore the piece of paper off and handed it to Duck.

"What's that?"

"Your lateness excuse. You're late." He turned and advanced down the hallway

"Where are you going!"

"There's something I need to take care of…"

"How come you're authorised to hand slips out?"

"I'm Head Boy."

Duck blushed deep crimson; her mind returning to yesterday…

_*I called Head Boy of the Academy a meanie….* _

Her head imploded with embarrassment as she squealed down the stairs; tripping over her feet and dropping her books once again.

* * *

><p>Duck had her head down again as she walked across the courtyard knee deep in snow; deep in daydream as the snow gnawed at her kneecaps she thought to herself, *<em>I wonder where Mytho was? He's always with Fakir…* <em>

She observed the frozen fountain. Frost clung onto the bronze statue like crystal lichen; the male figure held the female in a lift, it reminded her of the pas de deux Rue and Mytho danced the day before.

_*Perhaps he's sick…or hurt! Oh no Mytho might be hurt! Oh nononononoo!* _

"Hey Duck!" out of nowhere Piqué and Lille sprang out on her. Duck cried and fell backwards into the snow.

"Oh how silly of her to fall over! So clumsy! So cute!" Lille slapped her hands on her cheeks and shook her head side to side as if the fact Duck happened to be un-coordinated was overwhelming.

Piqué helped her up, "so we saw you with Fakir just before and saw him help you pick up your books. So Lille and I were wondering…"

"wondering what?" Duck brushed the snow off her bottom and was then viciously leant on by Piqué.

"Do you have a crush on Fakir!" Duck's knees buckled under the pressure.

"What! No!"

"Liar! Tell the truth!"

"Oh she's so cute when she's in pain!" Lille squealed.

"I don't!"

"Come on! Tell us you like him!"

"I don't I-" Piqué stopped attacking Duck when someone hollered across the courtyard from the boy's dorms.

"Hey! Piqué stop harassing Duck! The idiot is already late enough without your infamous procrastination skills interfering!" The last person on earth duck would have wanted to rescue her from that current situation stood staunch in the doorway of the East wing.

"Sorry Fakir!" Piqué and Lille smiled at Duck's pathetic expression smugly, "We'll get to class now…"

"Go get him Duck!" Piqué gave her a sneaky thumbs up.

"Oh Duck you're so adorably adorable when you're in denial!" Lille skipped past content with her success in making her look like a weakling.

* * *

><p>"You can't keep yourself out of trouble can you?" Fakir sighed exasperated.<p>

They walked down the east wing's ground floor; which looked identical the west wing's ground floor.

Fakir opened the library door for Duck. She ducked under his arm and tried to keep her eyes away from his who pierced hers.

The library was fairly dark and the humongous book shelves were packed tight with thousands of books; old and new, large and small, robust and fragile. There were two floors to the library both as messy as each other. There was no one in the library.

"Where the heck is everyone? Fakir's eyes scanned the library for any life while Duck was drawn in by some sort of delicious aroma. She wandered towards the scent and noticed it was coming from the main desk.

A cup of steaming tea in a china cup and saucer sat on the desk; an exotic blend of three parts Darjeeling and then added Assaam. Next to it sat a petite red hardback book with an old spinning wheel and rose embossed in gold on the cover. Duck picked up the book and opened to the first page: **Sleeping Beauty **

"Why hello there dear!" Duck jumped, almost knocking the tea of the desk. An old man hung off the ladder attached to the bookshelves.

"Qua!" Duck shoved her face in the book.

_*What! No it can't be!* _She peeked up at the man _*It's…It's the man from my…!*_ A smile crept across the man's face.

"Drosselmeyer!" Fakir yelled as he walked towards him.

"Oh Fakir! Good to see you my boy!" Drosselmeyer climbed down from the ladder and opened his arms to Fakir, they hugged and Duck stood bewildered.

"Grandfather have you seen our study class anywhere?"

"Why yes! That Autor fellow informed me that study would be taken in the dining hall due to 'lack of tidiness' here" he looked completely oblivious to the fact there were books strewn across the tables and floors. Fakir groaned.

"Ugh, clean freak. Thanks, and have you reserved that book for me?"

"Yes! In fact your little Duck has already picked it up for you." Duck held the book in front of her mouth.

"I see that."

Drosselmeyer climbed back up the ladder and turned back to them, "perhaps you would let Duck have a read of it first? Won't you little Duck?" he chucked as he rolled the ladder back into the darkness.

"sorry," Fakir turned to Duck," My Grandfather is a little eccentric," Fakir held the door open for Duck again, "actually, you two would get on quite well." He smirked and Duck scowled at him.

_*What are you implying you big fat meanie…*_

Duck collapsed on her bed and exhaled deeply. Rue giggled, "rough first day huh?"

"You wouldn't imagine Rue" Duck sighed.

Later that night Duck lay under her covers with a torch. She had been awake for majority of the night reading the book Drosselmeyer lent her.

_**The Princess Aurora lay on her bed deep in slumber as the brave Prince entered her chamber.**_

_**Struck by her beauty he removed his hat and knelt next to her bed, he leant down to kiss her and as soon as his lips touched hers she awakened and smiled. **_

_**The curse was broken and the whole kingdom cheered. **_

_**The Prince asked for her hand in marriage and she immediately accepted. When they informed the King and Queen of their engagement they cried tears of joy and threw a large banquet to celebrate.**_

**_The Aurora and her new husband lived happily ever after_ **

**The End.**

Duck closed the book.

"Happily ever after… wouldn't that be nice?" She yawned.

"Duck?" she popped her head out of her cavern, Rue was sitting up in bed, "what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry if I disturbed you Rue, I was just reading this book Fakir let me get from the library" she placed the torch and the book on her side table.

"Fakir? Was Mytho with him?"

"No sorry Rue"

"I see. Did he know where he is?"

"I don't know, he didn't say, sorry…"

"Oh it's okay. I was just concerned that's all," a twinge of sadness crept into her voice, "he didn't turn up to ballet class; we were supposed to perform our pas de deux."

"Oh…" Duck didn't know what to say.

"Hey Duck?"

"Yes Rue?"

I was wondering, would you like to come out to dinner and a show tomorrow night with Mytho and I? we're going to see the Russian ballet that's in town performing; then to have dinner at this really nice place."

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great!"

"Fakir isn't coming right?"

"No he's not thank god."

"Positive!"

"Yes Duck, positive."

"Cool! Good night Rue!"

"Goodnight Duck."


	3. Fakir's Theory

**Chapter 3 - Fakir's Theory**

"You said he wasn't coming!" Duck screeched as she looked out the window and saw **two** nicely dressed boys waiting for them.

"What!" Rue moved over to the window and saw the same image as Duck did, "I told Mytho specifically **not** to tell Fakir about our outing!"

"I suppose we'll have to bear him…" Duck groaned.

"Yes, he won't leave if we ask him to I can tell you that now," Rue left the window and opened the wardrobe, "don't look okay?"

"Yup," Duck peered out the window again, Mytho brushed some snow off the edge of the fountain and sat down under Fakir's intense stare. Mytho looked at the ground.

_*Why must Mytho look so sad all the time? He should be happy that he gets to see Rue! But then again Fakir is still here; lingering like a gross smell. Why can't Fakir just leave Mytho alone! It's so frustrating*_

"Okay you can look now," Rue was wearing a red and white knitted turtle neck winter jumper with a red scarf, a fairly short pleated tartan skirt, and black tights, red leg warmers and black vintage shoes, "come on we need to get you dressed!"

"I only have my PJs, uniform and the clothes I arrived in which really aren't suitable." Rue sighed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for now, we have to take you shopping sometime soon."

Rue dragged Duck away from the window.

* * *

><p>The boys waited patiently outside.<p>

"Fakir, I need to ask you something"

"What is it Mytho" Fakir stared off into the distance irritable as always.

'Lately I've been thinking about Rue a lot and-"

"Mytho! Rue is just a distraction in your life! You need to forget her and focus!"

"What if," he stammered, "I can't?"

"What?"

"I can't forget Rue. I think I might love her" Fakir choked. ^_What the hell is he talking about?^_ "Fakir, why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

"Hey!" They turned and saw the girls approaching, "Fakir what are you doing here!"

"Making sure no one tries anything stupid, that's what" He snorted.

"Rue!" Mytho embraced her amorously while Duck and Fakir stood awkwardly, "you look very pretty Rue," He faced Duck, "as do you Duck" she turned into a tomato.

_*! he called me pretty ohohohmygod!*_

She wore a yellow jersey, red and white polka dotted skirt, white tights and yellow converse high-tops. Fakir checked his watch, "we need to leave now of we'll be late."

* * *

><p>The lilac fairy strutted onto the stage in her amazing lilac tutu and pointe shoes; duck gripped her seat in absolute awe. Her movements were so fluent and graceful from a pirouette into an arabesque. So precise with her movement and concentration; though she still smiled as if she were having the time of her life on the stage. *<em>I wonder if I could ever dance like that?*<em>

Her moment of awe was broken by the sound of scribbles next to her. Fakir busily writing notes; as if he were studying the performance.

"Fakir? Could you be a little teeny weeny bit quieter?"

"No." Duck slunk back into her seat *_I wonder how Mytho gets by with that meaner*_

* * *

><p>Duck patted her stomach and exhaled, "thanks for dinner guys! I'm stuffed after that dessert! Haha!"<p>

"Yes perhaps we did eat a little too much?" Rue stared at the bill sceptically, Mytho squeezed her hand.

"It is a night to remember Rue" Fakir rolled his eyes.

"Mytho and I shall go pay okay?"

"We'll go wait outside" Duck chimed happily as she skipped outside.

"Fakir" Mytho rose from his seat, "can I please finish what I was saying earlier?"

"What is it Mytho…" Fakir sighed and ran his fingers through his fringe. ^_What sort of mundane task will he ask me to do now?^_

"I want to marry Rue"

"What!" Fakir yelled and froze with shock, his brain shut down and his voice failed him.

"I'm going to marry Rue. I think I love her," ^_how can he love her! That means everything is in motion already! And we will all… this can't happen!^_

"No you can't marry her you idiot! You need to focus on what you-"

"This is what I want Fakir."

"No it's not listen to me!"

"Fakir please-"

A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the restaurant. Everyone turned to look at the events unfolding before them.

Mytho leant against the table clutching his burning cheek. ^_What have I done^._ Fakir trembled staring at his unintentional victim in disbelief. Duck and Rue had also witnessed this.

"Fakir-" Mytho looked up at him weakly, "why are you shaking again Fakir?" he placed a hand on Fakir's forearm. He brushed it off and ran out of the restaurant.

Duck had turned into a duck out of fear for Mytho gathering her clothes she immediately began in her search for water.

Fakir ran as fast and as far as he possibly could; the snow seeping into his leather boots and flicking up the back of his jeans. His tweed coat and scarf flew in the sharp wind. ^_This can't happen!^_ Tears streamed down his freezing skin.

Suddenly he tripped over something and tumbled into the snow. He looked up to see something bright yellow lodged in the snow struggling. A small head popped up and he saw it was a duck; its feet were turning purple and it was too cold to move. He crawled over and picked it up out of the snow.

_*What is fakir doing in the snow? Why is he crying?* _She sensed his sadness," Quack?" she said sadly *_Fakir?*_

"Do you cry for me little duck?" he held the duck delicately in his warm hands and began crying again. Fakir held Duck close to his warm chest, "I've tried so hard to procrastinate Mytho's fate. I don't know what to do…"

* * *

><p>"Beautiful little Duck…" she sat by the mysterious lake and heard a voice slyly wriggle across the water, "please give me your soul adorable little Duck?"<p>

"Quack?" *_My soul? Who's there!* _

"You know me Duck don't you?" Mytho appeared beside her smiling nicely.

"Hello Duck" *_Oh it's Mytho! Wait how does he know it's me?* _,"who are you talking to?"

Thorns shot up from the earth and wrapped themselves tightly around Mytho's body; digging their lethal claws into his flesh. A scream came from behind her and Rue shared the same fate as Mytho; blood rolled down her face like tears.

_*Mytho! Rue! No!* _

"Please give me your soul or watch these two perish!"

_*No! I will save them!* _

"If you wish… Princess Tutu."

_*Tutu?*_

* * *

><p>"Quack!" Duck flapped her wings and rolled off the pillow she slept on. *<em>Wait… where am I?*<em> She looked around. This room was very big and had two beds one of which she had slept; Fakir laid next to her still asleep.

"Quack!" She hid under the pillow. *_Okay what happened! I turned into a duck and ran away to find water to turn me back into a girl then I fell into a pothole in the snow and was stuck until Fakir found me and he was crying then he hugged me and he was so warm and I was so cold… ah! I fell asleep! *_

The pillow was lifted and Fakir peeked under, "there you are silly" he moved the pillow entirely. He knelt on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. Duck looked at his chest *_he's totally ripped! Oh my gosh! But what a weird scar that is?* _He smiled frailly, "I bet you're bored aren't you?" he moved her to the table in the room and he opened his wardrobe. Fakir started to undress and Duck awkwardly turned around. Fakir picked her up again and tucked her inside of his blue over-shirt.

Fakir took Duck on a magical journey through the boy's dormitory and his destination came to her as no surprise. He opened to the door to the second floor of the library and Fakir set Duck down on his chosen table. "Grandfather! Do you have a copy of the book you reserved for me? That stupid girl hasn't given it back yet!" Duck glowered.

Drosselmeyer appeared on the other side of the balcony and handed Fakir his book. He caught a glimpse of the duck and a creepy smile crept across his face, "who is this?" by the sly look on his face he knew exactly who it was.

"I found this little guy stuck in the snow so I'm taking care of it for a while."

"I see…" he descended the ladder chuckling to himself.

Fakir sat down and opened up the book. He set down a bread roll in front of duck, "just in case you get peckish."

Fakir spent hours reading this story many times over; taking notes and writing up storyboards with complex theories and equations. He also used all the notes from the ballet. Fakir lit a candle and returned to his equations while duck sleepily read the book; occasionally eating a piece of bread to keep her appetite at bay. *_And they lived happily ever after…*_ she looked up at Fakir who was scowling at the equations and running his fingers through his fringe. *_This is definitely not the Fakir everyone else see's _ _I hope one day, maybe one day, he will show everyone how nice he can be* _

"Damn it!" he slammed his fists against the table, "if these theories prove right… in under a fortnight we'll all be…" he sat down again and leant back on the chair.

"Quack" he smiled at her.

"I honestly don't know what it is about you, but you seem to give me a little more hope," he rubbed her head delicately, "come on, I suppose you're tired" he tucked Duck away and pinched the candle.

Fakir strode down the moonlit hallway and ran his fingers through his fringe. Duck looked up at him. His deep green eyes sparkled in the rays like a pair of emeralds, "why can't everything be simple…" he looked out the window at the moon staring down at him.

Mademoiselle Crocodilia was taking a stroll through the school when she was enticed by a delicious smell. She followed her nose and ended up behind Supérieurs Fakir; unable to hold back her instincts she leapt on him and chomped down hard. He yelled out in pain as he felt his tendons crush beneath her great jaws.

Realising what she had done; Mademoiselle Crocodilia opened her jaws and Fakir collapsed onto the window sill.

"I'm so sorry Supérieurs Fakir!" Duck tumbled out of her hiding place and out into the darkness.

"Argh! No!" despite his terribly injured arm Fakir pulled himself onto the window sill and leapt.

"Supérieurs!"

He saw Duck beneath him and scooped her into his arms, "you're safe now." Duck stared into his eyes and feeling completely secure like nothing could hurt her *_Fakir!*_

The sharp crunch of deep snow embraced them as they made contact with the earth. Fakir's blood splattered across the snow like a wine stain on pristine fabric. Their fall had created a concave in the snow and everything was so silent all of a sudden. All Duck could hear was Fakir's heavy breathing and the blood dripping into the snow dully.

_*Fakir is in so much pain! I wish I could do something! But I'm only a bird… I can't do anything I can't even say thankyou…*_

Fakir looked down into his chest at Duck and swallowed his chills, "I'm just happy," he sighed between breaths, "that you are safe"

_*Fakir… he's so brave*_

"Perhaps I am not as bad as I thought at protecting those I care about," he managed a small weak smile, "perhaps..." his head collapsed into the snow.

"Quack!" *_Fakir!* _Duck called with all her might for someone to come and help her though she was so tired and weak from the fall but she wouldn't stop *_Fakir risked himself for me! I have to help him! Even if I am only a bird I can still try!* _She called for what seemed like forever and her voice was getting weaker and weaker. Fakir's lips and fingers were beginning to turn a bluish hue.

Then she saw a light flick on and she heard voices. Duck called again louder this time and a familiar pair of faces popped up from behind a window. They disappeared for a moment and returned next to her and Fakir.

_*Mytho! Rue… thank goodness*_ Duck fell down next to Fakir in the snow and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hello again little Duck" Drosselmeyer sat at a clothed table drinking tea.<p>

_*Drosselmeyer!*_ She waddled over to sit at the table.

"So glad you could join me little Duck," she hopped up onto the table, "tea? Biscuit?" he offered her a cup and saucer, "an old fellow such as myself would never forget the pleasantries before getting into the business" Duck happily pecked at the frosted biscuit.

_*Drosselmeyer I have so many questions to ask you! Why do I have strange dreams like this? Why is Fakir being so nice to me all of a sudden? Who is Princess Tutu?*_

"Oh hush! You're giving me a headache!" Duck attempted to sip the tea, Drosselmeyer handed her a straw, "you're dreams come to you because you are part of a story! A wonderful story masterfully sculpted by none other than yours truly!" he laughed loudly _*A story! I'm just a character in a story!* _"My grandson is also a character in my awesome creation, he feels the presence of a new character in the story so he is particularly hostile, though," he stroked his long beard, "he does have a soft spot for small fragile creatures who cannot protect themselves"

He took a sip from his tea, "though about this Tutu, "he lowered his voice and winked, "she will find you."

* * *

><p>"Fakir..." she muttered.<p>

Duck woke up in her own room. The sunlight poured in through the open window she rubbed her eyes.

_*How did I turn into a girl again?* _She wrenched her eyes open. Someone stood across the sunlight currently blinding Duck. As soon as she regained her vision she saw it was Rue standing over her. She was staring at Duck incredulously.

"Explain."


	4. Black Books

Chapter 4 – Black Books

"So let me get this straight," Rue wrapped a bandage around Ducks grazed arm, "you are actually a duck? But you turn into a girl so you can study ballet with us?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"And every time you say quack, you turn back into a duck and the only thing that can turn you back into a girl is water?"

"Yep" Rue tied off the bandage and exhaled deeply.

"It's a lot to take in Duck," she laid back on her own bed, "you're an actual duck. How strange…" Duck swallowed hard.

"Are you still going to be my friend?"

"Of course! It would be so silly not to be your friend because you are a bird?" Rue realised how odd it sounded when she said it aloud, "so Fakir was taking care of you?"

"Yeah he was," she twiddled her thumbs, "Rue, did you know how nice Fakir actually was?"

"Wha-! Nice? Fakir?" she giggled, Duck gave her a blank look. Rue ceased her laughter, "oh you're being serious. No I didn't? Why?"

"Well. He was really nice to me, and I was surprised too." *_I wonder if Fakir is okay. It was a long fall for him and he was injured already…*_

"Do you want to see Fak-"

"Yes please!"

Rue navigated her way through the clump of females occupying the hall outside Fakir's room; dragging Duck pathetically behind her. _*I never thought Fakir would have so many fan girls?* _

She knocked on the door, "Mytho! It's me please open the door!" there was a muffled clatter of crockery on the other side then it opened and the two girls were dragged in abruptly.

Mytho locked the door behind them, "Hi Rue, Hi Duck." Fakir was asleep in his bed; his arm was bandaged up well. _Oh Fakir I brought this on you… I feel so terrible. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I wonder since he is a character in the story, would he be having scary dreams too?_

"How is he?" Rue turned to Mytho who sat at the table pouring Rue a cup of tea, she took the cup and thanked him.

"He's been unconscious since we brought him up here last night with Duck," Duck held her breath _What! Mytho knows too! But that could only mean…_ he face turned a dark hue of crimson and her head imploded _Oh my god! He saw me naked! ! This is so embarrassing! Why me! Why me!_, "at first I feared the worst for him. But then he started speaking words I could not fathom," Duck sighed with relief, "anyone who would have fallen from the second floor should be paralyzed at least…" Rue looked down at Mytho.

"But if that's true Mytho why isn't Fakir injured that bad?"

"The snow acted as a cushion and absorbed majority of the shock of the force created when he gained momentum falling. But even that should have left him with a broken arm."

Duck turned her attention to Fakir who was mumbling.

"Mytho! Rue!" Duck rushed to his side as did the other two. He was groaning between clenched teeth and his un-bandaged arm flailed out at Duck; she gripped his wrist tightly and he began to speak a little more clearly because he sensed the presence of another human.

"Please, god damn it! Show her mercy," Duck felt his pulse increase in speed, "you are so undignified. I don't understand! No!" he began yelling at the top of his lungs, "Don't take me! No!" his eyes shot open; his pupils shrunk immediately to a pin point and he froze. His eyes identified and absorbed his surroundings. Rue clutched Mytho frightened and pale. His forehead was glittering with sweat and the veins in his necks slowly disappeared.

"What are you all doing here,"

" You fell from the second story Fakir" Mytho gazed blankly at him.

"Mytho was taking care of you because you got hurt remember? Mademoiselle Crocodilia bit your arm?" Duck awkwardly let go of his wrist.

"How do you know that Duck?" Fakir intervened. Mytho and Rue looked over to her; Rue gestured to quickly think of something believable.

"Oh! You know!" she laughed nervously, "gossip gets around pretty fast doesn't it these days? I bet Mademoiselle Crocodilia feels terrible about it! Eh…"

"Right." He pulled open his covers and sat up on the edge of his bed.

"Be careful Fakir," Mytho rested a palm on his shoulder, "you're still injured and you have been unconscious for a long time-" Fakir rolled his eyes

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Rue poured Fakir some tea.

"My friend?"

"The bird? Oh it flew away I think…"

"Excuse me?" the veins in his neck flared up again.

"Or waddled away."

"You're lying" he stood up and walked over to his closet groggily he leant on various objects for support.

"Fakir please don't go"

"Leave me alone Mytho! This is something I have to do!" Rue gave Duck a look and whispered as Fakir threw open his wardrobe and Mytho attempted to stop him.

"Looks like he really cares for you. You have to do something to make him stop Duck" *_If I turn into a duck here he'll hate me forever! But if I stay a girl he'll do something silly and hurt himself again!* _She thought hard then came up with a genius plan.

Fakir was finally dressed in his jeans and tweed jacket and was making his way to the door, "here! Let me get that for you!" Duck smiled and opened the door.

"Duck!" Rue and Mytho both gasped in disbelief. Fakir didn't even acknowledge her as he passed through the door they heard the girls gasp and ask him lots of questions.

"While I was a duck and Fakir took care of me; he kept saying stuff about procrastinating fates and protecting Mytho and stuff like that. Do you have any idea what that might mean?" Mytho glanced at his feet.

"Is there something wrong Mytho?" he shakily collapsed into the chair, "Mytho what's wrong!" Rue knelt in front of him and clasped his hand in hers. He stared blankly at the floor in fear.

"When I was young; after Fakir and Charon adopted me, Charon used to read us a story and Fakir was fascinated by it," Duck started to become extremely intrigued, "he said things like 'If you're the Prince what does that make me?' then one day I fell into a river in the winter and I can't remember… but I think Fakir dived in and rescued me," *_Fakir saved Mytho? He put his life in danger for him?* _"after that moment Fakir became really conscious about my safety; I suppose that's why he can come across harsh sometimes…" _*Fakir wanted to protect Mytho all along! But why?* _

"It will be fine Mytho" Rue looked up at him desperately.

"But that's not all of it Rue," he shivered, "a couple days after the incident on my birthday I had this dream," he clutched his chest.

"Mytho what's wrong?" Rue gasped.

"This voice came to me and he said when the time is right and I have grown up and my soul is complete… he will take it from me to reawaken his powers. I thought it was only a bad dream but now." Rue looked concerned and unbuttoned his shirt; on his chest above his heart a symbol was engraved into his skin.

"Does it hurt?" She put her hand over it.

"Recently it's been burning me, and I don't know what to do." Duck looked closer at the symbol _*It's a rose inside a stoked wheel of some sort? I wonder what that could mean?* _

"I'll turn into a duck again! Fakir has a theory about all of this and if I turned into a duck again I can see what he's doing and tell you!"

"That's a good idea. Please hurry Duck." Duck ran to the window and threw it open; a harsh bite of winter air rushed through and she turned to Rue and Mytho.

"Keep some of my clothes here and I'll be back tonight! Okay? Thank you!" she sat on the window sill and fell backwards.

"Duck!"

She fell freely through the air, "Quack!" as soon as she spoke she transformed into a duck.

_*Okay! Now to find Fakir!* _she hid her clothes in a bush and waddled to the fountain in the courtyard. She looked hard out across the area but couldn't see him anywhere. _*If Fakir went searching for me where would he go? Oh! The last place he saw me!* _She flew over to where they had fallen into the snow last night. The snow had covered up the indentation in the earth where they had fallen last night. _*Ohhhww! Now I can't find it!*_ It was then she noticed some fresh footprints in the snow. _*I bet those are Fakir's footprints!* _She hopped along following the footprints out of the snow and into the girls wing where all the ballet classes took place. The wet footprints led into a practise classroom where Tchaikovsky's Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy was playing loudly. Duck struggled up and sat on the door handle and peered into the room. Mister Cat was intensely focussed in practising his chasse fouetté into arabesque alone.

Duck awkwardly slid away from the door. _*Fakir! Where are you?*_

"Hey!"

"Quack!" Duck held her breath and froze.

"Where have you been?" Fakir knelt down beside the duck and offered out his hand for her to climb on, "I've been looking all over for you." He smiled contently. He slid Duck into his pocket as the door opened in front of him.

"Ah Fakir, just who I wanted to see!" Mister Cat dabbed his forehead with a towel as he closed the door to the practise rooms, "how are you doing? I heard about Mademoiselle Crocodilia's terrible mistake."

"I'm doing fine thank you."

"But of course! So you are well enough to perform to the intermediate class with Mademoiselle Rue and Monsieur Mytho tomorrow yes?"

"Of course Monsieur."

"Splendid! I shall see you in class Fakir! Au revouir!" he walked away.

"I want to show you something friend," he whispered as he opened to the practise room Mister Cat had previously used.

He inserted the Hans Zimmer CD into the player. He stood in the centre of the room and took a deep breath. He leapt into the air tossing his hair backwards.

_*Wow… Fakir is so incredible!*_

He pirouetted across the floor perfectly and leapt across the room into another pirouette his eyes kept hidden behind his eye lids. Tossing his head back again he paused _^If I can't protect Mytho from this fate what can I do?^ _ he leapt across the room and landed in fifth position. He moved into a Russian third arabesque and brought one arm to the side brusquely and he moved into second position and began to fouetté. _^I can't think of any way to undo his fate!^ _Fakir fell onto one knee and swung his arm above his head and then extended it out to Duck.

_*His dancing feels so strong, so precise. As if he is trying to intimidate someone? But at the same time… he shows his sensitivity in his fluency. Fakir is so confusing.*_

He stood up and held his arms out in front of him and moved them as if they were supporting another danseur _^even if I can't protect Mytho from this curse. I will use all my will and power to destroy whoever brought this upon him, even if I give my own life…I promise you Mytho!^_

_*Is Fakir…?* _he lifted his arms above his head and walked a few steps and put them back down again _*dancing a Pas de deux…alone?*_ he held out his hand and bowed low to his imaginary partner then turned to Duck.

"What do you thinkfriend?" a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Duck was simply stunned, "Quack quack!" _*Fakir you were awesome! I wish I could speak these words to you! Ohww…* _ he chuckled under his breath.

"I wonder if my Grandfather is working?" He scooped up Duck and left the room.

Fakir wasn't used to attracting attention to himself and all the girls looking at him was making him feel rather uncomfortable. He had never aspired to be a celebrity though nor had he aspired to be a recluse; but he never enjoyed a great mass of social attention such as this.

Fakir exhaled a sigh of relief as he reached for the door handle to the courtyard.

"Hey Fakir!" Piqué and Lille suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "how ya doing?"

"I'm fine" he frowned in frustration at the two girls.

"we've also heard you have a thing for Duck! Hmm? Is it true?"

"What?" _*What!* _"You must be insane to think I have a thing for her."

"Well everyone's saying it! You know how gossip travels right?" he groaned and brushed them off,

"Apparently so," Piqué blocked the door again and Fakir begun to get really pissed off, "quit doing that!"

"But wait! There's more!"

"Oh it really is so tragic!" Lille grasped Fakir's uninjured arm.

"You know that Autor guy? The student teacher?" Fakir rubbed his eyebrows in frustration,

"I suppose I do"

"Word is! And you didn't hear this from me, " she lowered her voice down to a whisper, "he's got a crush on Duck too!" A shiver ran down Fakir's spine _^What the? Must be cold…^ _

"Doesn't that just make you want to beat him up?" she giggled notoriously

"Oh how unfortunate! Two guys crushing on the same unfortunate girl! It's so cute I can't stand it!" She squealed and fainted.

"For the last time… I don't like her!" He reached for the door and exited the building rolling his eyes.

A cold gust of wind stung Fakir's skin as he made his way across the courtyard into the library.

He shut the library door and hung up his coat. It seemed as if the library were deserted again.

"Grandfather!" he yelled across the tall literature fortress which had been built on the table before him, "Grandfather?"

"Would you please quieten down!" a head popped up from behind the books, "do you forget that this is a library" Fakir snorted and walked over to inspect Drosselmeyer's desk.

A steaming cup of tea was left on the side next to two books; he recognized one to be Sleeping Beauty, but the other one was not familiar; it was solid black leather and it had a gold skull attached to the front. He set Duck down on the table; she had accidentally fallen asleep again. He sat down and opened to the first page and a note fell out onto his lap.

**Never say a Demon's name aloud.**

He chuckled, "what is this? Some sort of joke?" he opened to the first page.

The book gave pictures and descriptions of various creatures. _^These creatures are all said to be fictional… ^ _One page was blank. Fakir flipped over more pages to find the picture for the name but couldn't find anything.

"A soulless wanderer, stealing innocent people's souls to feed his own desire to be human. Plunges those he has stolen from into a deep sleep?" Fakir laughed, "This is obviously a child's book! Monsters aren't real! Haha! And who the hell would call a monster Carabosse anyway?" Fakir stood up and threw the black book in the bin.

Picking Duck up she finally awoke, "Rise and shine," she yawned and ruffled her feathers _*Did I fall asleep again Fakir?* _


	5. A Lesson

**Chapter 5 - A Lesson..**

"Please turn to chapter five in your French Language text book and work on exercise one point six; page ninety eight! L'art de la conversation!" Mister Cat paced around the desks adjusting his glasses and flicking through the book vigorously.

Duck chewed on her pencil and glared at the page brimming with foreign text. She sighed and flicked her eyes around the room, Rue wasn't here today and neither was Mytho, Fakir was though; he seemed rather unfocussed and was drawing on his text book, he looked up and shot Duck a look, "concentrer! _Concentrate!__"_ She scowled _*you're the one doodling!*_

"Mademoiselle Duck!" She froze, "if you could please! Stop distracting Monsieur Fakir from his study! Perhaps you have feelings for Fakir and wish to get his attention?" Mister Cat's eyes sparkled.

"Nononono! It's not like that at all!" everyone in the class was now staring at Duck with curiosity, even Fakir was slightly curious, "oh no! And those rumours aren't true at all about him! And! And me! Nooo! Not at all! Why would I like Fakir! Haha!" her classmates giggled and returned to their work. Fakir looked down at his drawing with a tinge of what; strangely enough, seemed to be disappointment?

"I see Mademoiselle…" Mister Cat cleared his throat, "then perhaps you should return to your work and stop distracting the supérieur male students, unless it is your wish to marry me!" Duck turned blue with fright.

"Oh no Sir! Please I'll be good don't make me marry you!" Mister Cat began cleaning himself once again. She stared at the paper again and formed a sentence in her head _*Bonjour supérieur Fakir, je suis un canard ... votre canard __Hello Senior Fakir, I am a duck… your duck__*_

The bell rang and the classroom erupted, "Au revouir students! I shall see the intermediate class shortly!"

Duck packed up her books and, with haste, stood from her seat; knocking away Fakir's text book in the process, "why did you do that?" he sighed exasperated rolling his eyes. Duck dived down to pick up his book and noticed the drawing on his book. _*He drew a picture of me on his text book?* _Fakir noticed her building curiosity and snatched the book back blushing in embarrassment.

"That's a cute duck!" He briskly exited the classroom. _*I forgot Fakir had a mean side*_ she watched him go; her eyes full of remorse and sorrow.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon class!" Mister cat smiled charmingly, "today we have a very special treat! Today! We have the Advanced Seniors doing a demonstration for us! These seniors will be perfect candidates for the leading roles in our upcoming production of Sleeping Beauty!"<p>

"Are you going to audition Duck!" Piqué and Lille squished her, "Fakir's going to audition!"

"Piqué! I don't like Fakir okay!" A screech came from across the room and Mister Cat was standing with Fakir.

"What do you mean they're both sick!"

"Mytho and Rue are sick and have taken the day to recover, I'm sorry." Mister Cat tensed his jaw and then relaxed.

"May you still do your solo for the class Fakir?" Fakir nodded and handed him the Hans Zimmer Cd.

"Ah yes, Hans Zimmer! Good choice for a strong style of dancing," he took his position in the centre of the room, "Class! Pay attention to Fakir's strong dance style and his precise movement!" Fakir began to dance. He stopped.

"Is there something wrong Fakir?"

"Sir, the ending of this piece is a pas de deux… I have no partner to dance with."

"oh dear," he glanced at the students and a twinkle in his eye appeared, "who would like to partner Supérieur Fakir?"

"Duck will do it!" Piqué and Lille called and pushed her outwards. Fakir ground his teeth down hard as she pathetically plonked in front of Mister Cat.

"Thank you for volunteering! Here are your pointe shoes! Now put them on and wait until Fakir asks you to join his dance." Duck gulped down hard and felt extremely dizzy _*what just happened!* _

Duck nervously stood aside of the room; knees shaking from anxiousness. _* I should just not do this! Ohh stupid stupid stupid! I'll fail and embarrass Fakir and he'll hate me even more! Oh I hate myself!* _

Duck was abruptly pulled onto pointe by Fakir's gentle grasp. She was shaky and weak in the ankles; Duck watched her feet trying to embrace the pain. His hands delicately rested on her hips; a tingle ran down her spine as he did so, she looked up and into his stare. Fakir could tell she was in pain.

"Just relax," he whispered delicately so no one could hear, "place your trust in me, you won't feel a thing…"he pirouetted Duck, supporting her stance. She became lost in the music and the small tingling caress of his hands. Falling backwards into his arms she knew he would catch her; his eyes dreamily sparkling with notions of nothingness. _*his eyes aren't so empty anymore, Fakir? Why won't you tell me what you're thinking right now?* _he slid his hand down her leg and pulled her up into a 'fish' position above his head and walked her over the room, she raised her arms above her head and let her head fall back towards the ceiling, _*with Fakir, why do I feel so free?*_ he lifted her softly down from her perch and turned her so she was facing him. He looked up into her. She looked down into him.

_^I feel so different. Why does my chest feel so heavy…^ _Fakir thought as he reduced his stance to kneeling. She bent over and ran her hand down his cheek. He stood and held her sides while she pointed her foot forward and into a fourth Russian arabesque. Fakir lifted her again and she bent her supporting leg up. _^It's almost like I am drawn to her in some sick sense. I'm not sure if I appreciate this sentiment^ _

_*maybe Piqué and Lille are right* _she was placed on the ground and leant back into Fakir's strong embrace _*maybe I do like Fakir?* _

_^Maybe I do like Duck?^ _the warmth of his chest reminded her of when he saved him from the snow. She could hear his heartbeat, a slow metronome; ticking like a small clock. She ran her hand down the side of his neck as she nervously looked up into his eyes; feeling his warm breath on her collarbone and inhaling his subtle scent. Locking gazes they could only faintly hear the wild applause of their class and tutor.

"Good job you two! Though you show too much emotion and not enough technique!" The girls giggled at Mister Cat's remark.

Duck reluctantly; though embarrassed, pulled away from Fakir and unlaced the pointe shoes frantically attempting to free her feet from the fabric prison.

Fakir stared at the floor, frowning.

* * *

><p>The evening sun pulled apart the grey clouds and shone a few beams onto the school. The clouds turned a deep pink hue as if they had soaked up red dye into their pristine layer. The rays spilled into the room which Fakir had currently occupied. The Fazioli piano sparkling against the maturing sun.<p>

Fakir paced the music classroom; his second place of refuge, mulling over his thoughts.

"The story determines our feelings, this is not by choice! Then if that is what's happening I must do everything to go against it..."

The words of Charon echoed in his head horribly like wasps in his skull: _Shut up Fakir! You are starting to appear as a self-righteous, ignorant little boy! What happened to you… you are sick! You are possessed!_

Fakir slammed his fist against the wall hard and scraped his fingernails down the old crusty paintwork; flakes embedding themselves underneath his nails. He clenched his jaw and growled, "I'm not sick! I am just fine!" he released his hand and tears began trickling down his pallid face. _^I should just give up…^_

Duck heard everything unfolding outside the music room. Swallowing her courage she opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

Fakir heard the door close and he spun his head around. Duck stood small in the corner of the room; sun playing across her concerned complexion, "Fakir?" he looked away rubbing his brow, "I'm sorry about dancing with you…"

"You think you know what this is about!" He barked viciously; tensing again, "you think you know me!"

"No I never said anything like that!" He briskly walked over and held her shoulders pushing her again the wall.

"Do you think the pas de deux meant anything!" she began to stammer, "No! It didn't!" she turned white too and her knees began to waver _*why is Fakir shouting at me! He's so scary!* _"Why are you always around me! Why don't you just leave me alone!"

_*you don't mean it! You don't mean it I know it!* _"Do you want to distract me from my classes! Are you trying to lure me away from Mytho! Is it because you like me! That's what everyone's saying!"

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"What is it! What the hell is wrong with you!" he was yelling at her face at the top of his lungs. She was almost in tears when she snapped.

"I don't know! I'm just stupid! I don't know what I think I might know! I'm just a character in your creepy granddad's story! I don't even know why I am here! All I wanted was to make Mytho happy and become prima ballerina like Rue! But you're so confusing! I didn't mean to meet you here and now I hate you-" she was cut off when Fakir crushed his lips against hers.

_^What the hell am I doing…^_

_*What the heck am I doing!*_

Fakir loosened his grip on her shoulders and pushed harder into her soft lips scrunching his eyes as he did so. Duck's eyes were wide open with surprise and fright; slowly they fluttered closed as he bruised her lips. She clenched her fists. The velvety feel of his strong lips brushing against hers made her shiver. His warm shaky breath condensing on her cheek.

The wasps in Fakir's mind turned into nothing; pleasurable silence.

_*This is so wrong*_

_^So why does it feel so, right?^ _

Duck's knees collapsed from underneath her and they both slid down the wall; Duck sitting against it, Fakir on his knees.

He tried to resist his heart trying to dictate his body; but resistance was futile and his emotions acted of their own accord. His face was bright red from embarrassment.

His eyes shot open and he launched himself away from her. He sat on the floor bright red and trembling.

Duck was strangely pleasurably stunned.

"Go" He muttered under his breath, "don't you dare say a word…"

She ran out of the room and away to her bedroom. _*Stupid Fakir! Stupid Story! Stupid stupid me!*_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Duck sweetheart" the shrill unearthly male voice echoed.<p>

Duck spun around and saw herself back in the darkness watching Mytho and Rue being devoured by the vicious thorns.

"So have we thought about what our decision is? Hmm?" a shadowy figure appeared in front of her and beckoned her with a long outstretched finger.

"No! You're just a dream! When I pinch myself I'll wake up!" Duck went to pinch herself.

"oh no no no, I wouldn't do that if I were you dear"

"Why not!"

"If you wake up right now… well I can follow you dear hehe," he began to giggle.

"That's not true, you're a liar!" she walked over to the thorns and plucked one off.

"Hehe fine love, be my guest!" she pricked herself in the arm.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a fright. The duvet fell onto the floor and with a thud something else did too. Peering over the side of the bed she caught sight of a small black book; curious she leant down to pick it up but as she did a sharp pain in her arm ceased her movement. Slowly and rigid with fear she turned to look at her arm.<p>

A small thorn embedded itself in her arm and a small bead of crimson dripped from her arm onto the small book. As soon as it collided with the leather it was absorbed into the cover.

Duck froze instantly.

Running down the hall at top speed; in her pyjamas, she almost tripped over several times dropping the small black book in her small hand.

"Fakir!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran. Slamming open the doors to the courtyard she ran through the knee deep snow.

A small amount of snow fell onto her head, "Quack!" _*Oh no! Not now!* _popping her head out of the snow she attempted to gather her clothes and the book. Being able to hide her PJs under the thick snow she tried to drag the book through the snow; attempts were futile in this situation. Duck sat on the book in the snow and fell into daydream *_I need to tell Fakir about the dream! And this really creepy book…*_

"Hey"

_*perhaps if I tell Fakir he'll be able to add it to that weird theory of his! Then we might be able to help Mytho! Yes!*_

"Hey!"

_*We will help Mytho! And take away his pain! We will save him all together!* _

"Hey!"

"Quack!" she was frustrated from being torn from her thoughts until she noticed who it was trying to get her attention. _*Fakir! I'm so glad you're here!* _

He knelt down to the duck and offered his hand to her. _*Why is Fakir covered in bruises! Is he okay? Did he get into a fight or something! Or did he have…a bad dream?* _ Fakir held Duck in his hand softly and chuckled under his breath, "where have you been?" Duck snapped out of her trance and flew off his and onto the book _*Fakir look!* _he saw the black book and he became intrigued, "Where did you get that?"

"Quack quack quack quack!" She flew over his head and into the boys dorms.

"hey! Where are you going!" he ran after her as she flew through the students; giving them a bit of a fright, and landing next to the library _*in here Fakir!*_ he raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Duck raced in and looked around for an easier form of communication, "what are you trying to do?" she waddled over to Drosselmeyer's desk and looked through the small books on his desk. To her delight a French word list lay face up on his desk next to a small pot of ink. She immediately got to work. Fakir watched in awe as she dipped the tip of her webbed foot into the ink and begun to circle words.

"noir…livre…est…inhabituel?" he looked at Duck then back at the book, "Black book is unusual? Yes I know that considering it contains fairy-tale villains yes?" she bit his hand in frustration. He yelped, " what was that for!" a drop of blood fell onto the book and vanished. Fakir squinted. Another drop fell onto the book.

He was now convinced something was wrong. He opened the book and flipped the pages. No sign of a blood stain anywhere. He stopped turning pages and turned back to the page which was previously blank. His pupils shrunk and his skin became icy. A bead of cold sweat dripped from his forehead onto the page. Duck hopped onto his uninjured arm and looked at the page.

_*Carabosse, the master of stories and fates alike… how creepy* _The page which was meant for an illustration of Carabosse was glossy and showed the perfect reflection of Fakir who was inert. It was like glass though on paper.

Fakir closed the book and rubbed his eyes, "no. I'm seeing things…" she opened to the same page again.

The mirror was gone. In its place was Fakir's face; embedded with red ink in the paper. The writing now read: 'Je vous remercie de me libérer. Fakir…'

_^Thank you for freeing me. Fakir^ _


	6. Drosselmeyer's Tea Party

**Chapter 6 – Drosselmeyer's Teaparty**

Fakir shook his head.

"This is bullshit." He threw the book into the bin again and turned his back. Taking a second glance at the book sulking in the bin he exited the library; Duck in his arms, "I'm going back to sleep I don't feel well… tell Mister Cat" he shouted out to Autor who he presumed was hiding in his fortress of books. A grunt was uttered and Fakir left.

He removed his shirt and pulled back his duvet. Taking one last glace at Duck who ruffled her feathers and drifted off. He felt dizzy so he fell back onto his bed and hid under the covers breathing deeply to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Duck just who I wanted to see!" Drosselmeyer sat at his clothed table again sipping more tea next to what seemed to be Fakir. Duck walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat opposite Fakir; he didn't even acknowledge her arrival he just poured her tea and gave it to her <em>*Why are you ignoring me Fakir… such a meanie* <em>

Drosselmeyer slammed his cup down onto the table breaking his saucer in the process, "It seems we have a rat in the story! This is outrageous!"

"A rat you say?" Fakir muttered monotonously sipping his tea.

"Yes! A rat! It seems to be interrupting all that I have arranged!" he frowned and scowled from underneath his large eye brows as he buttered a scone, "now I'm going to have to work extra hard, yes no more tea and scones sadly, oh poo, how sad"

"Mister Drosselmeyer?"

"Hm?"

"What do you mean by a rat?" he grumbled

"Some other being has simply invited itself into the story, how rude! Joining a party uninvited!" Duck looked over at Fakir who was subtle making faces at his tea cup as if he were uncomfortable, "but the worst thing is little Duck!" He leant over the table and came inches to falling over, "if we don't dispel this rat from our story it will eventually officially become a character and will gain the power to change the story's course!"

Fakir dropped his tea cup onto his lap; spilling the tea all over his shirt and trousers. Both Drosselmeyer and Duck turned to look at him.

Fakir was pale white and looked very ill. His hand trembled and he fell back onto his chair; the chair fell backwards onto the floor. Duck swiftly crouched down to check his pulse and temperature.

He was icy cold, though still retained an average pulse, "what's going on here!" Drosselmeyer stood from his table abruptly; acting like a sulking child. Fakir twitched.

He rolled over so his face was visible and he took deep slow breaths. He turned to look at Duck and he gripped her hand and tried to mumble something.

A yellow hue crept over his green eyes and he dug his nails into her skin and he began to smile dirtily.

"What the devil is going on here!" Drosselmeyer yelled.

* * *

><p>Duck woke up and rolled off the bed. <em>*Whaaat? Why I am I a girl?* <em>she looked down and realised she was only wearing the duvet, "meep!" she ran around trying frantically to find some clothes she froze when she heard some eerie chuckling coming from behind her.

"Good Morning Duck…" she turned around to see Fakir laying on the bed seductively; shirtless. _*what the? What's wrong with Fakir!*_ "you're finally awake" he stood up and walked relaxingly over to her; never once breaking her gaze, "you've been asleep for a while you know… so I kinda just laid there and watched you for a while…" _*What! Why is he so creepy all of a sudden! It's freaking me out!* _he became uncomfortably close to her so she began to back away, "I just imagined that if you're face be so pretty…" Duck grabbed some of Fakir's clothes which lay on the bench next to the bathroom, "…how beautiful your soul must be" he chuckled seductively and brushed his finger against her cheek. She backed into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it tight. She hastily threw on the clothes trying to ignore the yellow eyed Fakir's attempts to persuade her to come out of the bathroom. _*I don't understand what's wrong with Fakir! Those yellow eyes are making him all creepy like that guy from my dream! Not Drosselmeyer coz he's a nice guy now (still creepy but nicer) it pains me to say it but I wish I had the old mean Fakir back! Maybe I should go and find Mytho and Rue! They'd know what to do!* _ Duck thought up a devious plan of evil and opened the door.

"What took you so long dear? He ran a hand down Duck's neck and she shivered; but not like the last time he touched her in the music room. She pulled away as he tried to advance into another kiss and ran to the door, "Come back Duck!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as she closed the door on him yet again. She sprinted across the halls and courtyard to reception.

"Hi! Did Mytho and Rue sign out here yesterday?" Duck froze and choked when she saw the receptionist was a goat. She nodded, "oh! Did they say where they were going?" the goat pushed a map across the table and circled Fakir's foster fathers house; Charon, "Thankyou! She took the map and ran out the main door out onto the filthy white, sharp streets of Paris. She attempted to read the map in the blizzard but only could get a thin sense of where she was going she pulled up the collar of Fakir's tweed coat and ran down the road barefoot.

* * *

><p>Duck rapped against the door hard, "Charon! Mytho! Rue! It's Duck! Let me in!" the door swung open and Charon gave her an odd look and ushered her inside.<p>

"What on earth are you doing outside in a blizzard?" He took her coat for her and offered her some hot chocolate.

"I was trying to find Mytho and Rue! Fakir is acting really really strange and creepy! Are they here?" He nodded and showed her into his bedroom.

Mytho lay in his bed frailly and looked as white as the hair on his head; Rue sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand, she turned her head and smiled when she saw Duck come in, "Hello Duck, I'm really glad you're here" Rue looked as if she had been crying; her eyes were red and swollen.

"Rue," she looked down at Mytho who was still extremely handsome; even when he was in anguish, "what's wrong with Mytho? He doesn't look good at all…"

"A few days ago he found this book... it didn't look very nice to me so I didn't read it myself. Mytho has been feeling terrible ever since he read it aloud to himself" the black book sat ominously on the opposite side of the room; in the corner contemplating it's revenge it seemed.

"Where did you get that book from!"

"It appeared in the pile of books which Fakir brought over from the library for him, I'm scared Duck…"

"He'll be okay, I promise! But there is something even worse going on!"

"What?" her eyes bulged.

"It's Fakir! He's been having these weird dreams and I was there! And so was Drosselmeyer! And now he's all weird and creepy! He's got these yellow eyes and he keeps on trying to make out with me and talking about souls and stuff like that! I only just managed to run away from him just now! He read that book too and it went all weird and had his picture in it and then he felt sick and then he turned all creepy!" she took a deep gulp of air to quench her lungs, "I'm scared too!"

"We need someone to help us… before thing become even more out of hand," Rue glanced down at Mytho; delicately content, "we need someone who knows a lot about books and stories… a librarian perhaps?" Duck chewed on her thoughts then it hit her like an anvil.

"I know! Come with me! But we're gonna need some disguises in case we run into Fakir!"

Rue peeped her head round the corner of the entrance door to the academy and checked for Fakir. The receptionist was busily eating her paperwork, "coast is clear Duck. So where exactly are we going first?"

"We're going to the boys wing"

"Isn't that ironic? We're trying to stay away from fakir and yet we're going to the boys' wing?"

"We will be fine!" she chirped as she pulled a jersey over her head and placed a hat on her head, "just stay in character!" she smiled as she adjusted her circular glasses.

Duck tossed Rue her disguise; she looked down at the formal attire sceptically, "what exactly are our disguises may I ask?"

* * *

><p>"Eh hello chaps! Spiffing morning is it not?" Duck and Rue energetically marched down the hall way in long trench coats, monocles, moustaches and hats; Duck wore her best British accent and Rue decided to go with the stereotypical Parisian.<p>

"I don't think this is going to work…" Rue whispered between a large conspicuous grin.

Mister Cat was taking a stroll in the courtyard and noticed the odd pair, "pardon me sirs!" Duck and Rue froze in their tracks and Duck began to panic, "I was just wondering what you are doing in my academy so early this fine morning?" he smiled and purred.

"Oh… um yes well…." Duck stuttered in panic

"Pardonnez-moi monsieur, nous étions juste en admirant vos œuvres d'art ... Pardon me sir, we were just admiring your artworks" Mister Cat meowed in excitement,

"I see!"

"Ah yes! Indeed! You see we are making a uh… tour book! A guide! For tourists such as myself!" Duck laughed loudly

"Oui, nous espérons faire une série d'entre eux! Yes we hope to make a series of them!"

"And this academy is on the list?" Rue and Duck looked at each other the turned back to Mister Cat who was brimming with anticipation

"Why yes! That is why we are here yes?"

"Meow! Splendid!" He leapt about with happiness

"Well yes indeed!"

"Kind courteous sirs! May I offer you a tour of our wonderful academy!"

"Oh no we shall be fine thank you for the offer though! We really must dash tata for now! Cheerio governor! Farewell!" The two ran off briskly.

"Ah… yes indeed. You may show yourself around… but of course! They are very knowledgeable men of course!" Mister Cat jovially padded off to practice his pirouettes.

"That was a close one! Duck slammed and locked the door behind them. The room was pitch black and Rue couldn't fathom their location,

"Where are we Duck?" Rue squinted around the darkness

"Just wait! Let me try and find a candle…" she shuffled her hands around the room attempting to find a table where she can light a candle, Duck thumped into something and a large crashing sound followed.

"Duck!" Rue still couldn't see and she tried to find her. A candle was revealed after the crashing sounds and a boy sat reading a very thick book; he looked furious.

"Can't you see I am trying to read! What is wrong with you people? I finally get some silence after that brute came in and trashed the whole damn place and now I get two pathetic girls ruining my books which I had carefully arranged by genre and alphabetical order! Despicable!" Duck pushed away the books which had fallen on her and coughed from the dust flakes infiltrating her lungs. A book slid off her head as she sneezed.

Rue fumbled around and found a light switch, turning it on light flooded the room and stung their eyes. After rubbing them she noticed she was in the library.

Duck gasped when she saw the state of the library. Shelves had fallen over and books had their pages torn out and some of them were singed, and some unbound at the spine, "What happened here!" The boy stood up and adjusted his glasses riled at the situation.

"If you had listened before I wouldn't be telling you again!" Duck scowled. He sighed, "some infidel came in here and started ripping up the books and using the candles to burn them as such," _*but who would do such a thing!* _"I tried to stay out of his way as well as save as many books as I could. With Drosselmeyer disappearing all the time I had to assign myself to protect these books! That man really needs to get focussed! He's always in that backroom doing stuff!"

"Who are you again sorry?" Rue said pulling off her moustache in pain.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, "I am Autor, Deputy Head Boy, Cultural and Academic Captain. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No, what about you Duck?"

"Nup! Not a word!" this seemed to infuriate him further.

"What do you mean you haven't heard of me! I am the Dux for this academy four years in a row! I was also the conductor and first violin for the orchestra twice and now I am the Musical Director for the Ballet Production!"

"Wow…" Rue yawned. He turned purple with anger,

"Why! You two are so rude! In fact I won't even tell you were the back room is! Ha! Now where are you going to find Drosselmeyer!" Duck pointed to the door behind the front desk and the several bookshelves.

"Is it that one?" Autor's face dropped and he became increasingly embarrassed.

"So what if it is! You people are all the same!" He started collecting his books and placing the back in order; angrily mumbling to himself.

* * *

><p>The door slowly creaked open. There was no one in the room. Duck could see a small candle and a desk with some ink and parchment; wandering over she took note of the photographs on the wall, old and covered in dust <em>*I Wonder who those people are?* <em>she walked towards the desk and saw that the parchment had writing on it; Duck attempted to read this though it was hardly legible: **The duck and the girl devised a plan to go see the old man who worked in the library. Though they would have to conjure up a disguise of some form so Fakir would not see them and attempt to persuade them; the duck came up with an odd yet marvellous plan to act as tourists. The plan was successful so they entered the library which had been trashed by the enraged Fakir but a moment earlier…**

Duck gasped and fell backwards onto her bottom; she held her mouth closed as she shivered with fright. _*he… he's writing a story about us! He's writing a story about what we are doing! He's been watching us the whole time!*_ she heard a scribbling sound and to her surprise the pen was writing by itself she stood up quickly and began reading what it was writing: **they found a boy who went by the name of Autor. They infuriated him by asking many questions and running his study though he did give them the direction of the story spinner's quarters. The duck entered the room of the story spinner and found something that she never could fathom! An enchanted pen! It wrote the story of her adventures and decided her fate for her,**

Duck exhaled in fear: **Duck exhaled in fear of what she had come upon. **

*_This isn't right! If this is Drosselmeyer's room then where is Drosselmeyer?* _the pen began to move again though this time it was illustrating the paper. It was drawing Duck leaning over the chair watching the pen; she shivered again. It began writing again after completing the sketch: **suddenly the door flung open; and vexed, the story spinner stood in the door way… **

The door flung open and Duck turned around. Indeed, in the doorway stood Drosselmeyer; very aggravated with a cup of steaming tea in his hand.


	7. Bruises

**Chapter 7 – Bruises**

"What the devil do you think you're doing in here!" Duck stumbled on her words and pointed to the table and the pen and came down with a case of verbal diarrhoea. Drosselmeyer frowned and took a step towards Duck; the speed of her speech; incredibly, increased significantly.

"Oh hush now! You're giving me a headache!" Duck snapped her lips shut and sighed in embarrassment, "you remind me of a girl I once wrote a story about… bah! It was a story full of nonsense!" He strode over to the table and glanced down at the work; nodding his head he took a sip of his tea, "yes it is indeed progressing nicely! But I must say I am a little upset about my lovely library…"

"Drosselmeyer!" Duck barked. He shot her a look, "Sir…" he smiled, "why has Fakir gone all strange and creepy? He's starting to scare me and I don't like him like this!" Drosselmeyer itched his eyebrow and mumbled.

"Yes… well. My grandson is a strong form! He shan't buckle under any pressure."

"But Drosselmeyer! Fakir is very sick! He has these yellow eyes and-" He nearly dropped his tea cup; spilling a small amount on the floor.  
>"You say my Grandson is ill…poppycock! Bah!" he grumbled about his spilled tea and looked around for some form of a tissue to clean up.<p>

"It's true! Listen to me!" the candles flame cast dark shadows over his face which seemed to embed themselves into every nook and cranny of his aged complexion; he glanced up from the floor and frowned at the story writing itself before him.

"Perhaps the story really has been infiltrated…" he muttered underneath his breath.

"What?" Duck was eager to hear what he said.

"You must leave… now." He tried to usher her out.

"Wha-? Why?"

"You have uncovered the hiding place of the story's birth, if someone else finds out…" he pushed a book into her arms, " if anything more happens to my grandson, do not hesitate to seek me out!"

"Who! Who can't know!" Drosselmeyer pushed her out of the room. He stared grimly at Duck and Rue; who had now re-joined the group. He shifted his eyes around the library.

"A Demon." He slammed the door.

"What was that all about Duck?" Rue stared at her then back at the door which had disappeared and nothing was left but the wall, "Duck! Look what just happened!" Duck was staring at the floor _*A Demon? What could he mean by that? Sure Fakir has been acting kinda weird lately… but is he suggesting that Fakir is possessed? He sure is acting odd...maybe it runs in the family* _she looked down at the book she was holding; small black leather hardback, golden skull fixed onto the cover. A shiver ran down her spine _*this is the book that Fakir… he found this book and…* _

"Duck!" she opened the book exactly to the page. Fakir's face; still embedded in the paper under the name he had spoken, was now slightly faded. Duck looked closer at the image, _*that's me. I am in the picture too. I was in Fakir's arm. I was there when he found it!* _she closed the book. A small pulse echoed through her head.

"I'm really tired Rue… I uh… can I go to the room?" she held her stomach tightly.

"No! Tell me what on earth is going on!" Rue grasped her by the hand. Another pulse; though slightly harder.

"Rue please… I'm not feeling well" she pulled out of Rue's grip and exited the library.

Duck walked down the hall. The students passed her very quickly and no one paid any attention to her shaky stance; they became a blur. Another pulse. She tried to pull her feet from the ground and keep moving forward; they were like magnets to the earth and gravity began to increase in its force pulling her towards the ground, it felt as if her shins were about to split the force was so great. Another pulse. Her hands weighed her arms down like anchors. _*What's… wrong with me…?* _her vision blurred even more and all her surrounding became posturized. Another pulse. She sank to her knees; but even that wasn't enough to satisfy gravity. Someone walked towards her in the distance, then started jogging and eventually held Duck in their arms; they spoke but she could only hear her own breaths _*what's happening to me!* _she closed her eyes and with one last pulse, consciousness dragged her away with its cold claws.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Wake up little Duck! Wake up" a wonderful smelling aroma awoke Duck from her slumber. Drosselmeyer wore his coloured robes; instantly Duck realised she was back at the tea party. When she regained her vision she could see Drosselmeyer holding a cup of hot chocolate in front of her nose, "ah good! She's awake!" he turned to the table at which Rue and Fakir sat at. Duck rose from the ground and Drosselmeyer gave her a hand getting to the table. She planted her bottom in the seat and sighed deeply.<p>

"Evening Duck!" Rue smiled sweetly and offered her a pretty pink cupcake; she took it from her.

"Evening Rue…" She kept her gaze on Fakir who was absently stirring the milk in his tea. Rue flicked between the two then gave Fakir a nudge in the arm.

"Ouch…moron…" he slowly looked up at Duck from underneath his eyebrows; Duck looked at his eyes _*his eyes are normal now? They're a deep green… like emeralds… deep cool sparkling emeralds…* _

_^what's up with her? No… it's me. What's up with me? I am the one screwing around with her emotions and mine… I am so moronic!^ _he stared into her eyes _^I should not be toying with her like this!^ _He stared back at the tea and watched the milk swirl around in the cup _^ I suppose… maybe… perhaps I can't help it? No! This is infuriating! Lunacy!^ _

Drosselmeyer sensed the emotional tension between the two and chuckled to himself; he poured a cup of tea for himself and held it up to his mouth. He cleared his throat conspicuously to attract attention back to himself; for it was he who was hosting the gathering. Everyone turned their heads.

"No more games now…" he lowered his tea and with it his gaze, "what is said here shall never leave this table" everyone nodded in agreement, "tonight… it has been confirmed that something has infiltrated the story! And this infuriates me! So… I have made certain adjustments to the story…" The three looked at each other in apprehension.

"What exactly do you mean by 'adjustments'?" Rue leant over the table slightly.

"Your shirt is ruining Fakir's cupcake" Rue looked down and her cupcake was pressed up against her uniform staining it with pink icing. She sat back down reluctantly and wiped it off her shirt, "one example is Mademoiselle Rue joining us into the story as an imperative character!" he leant over and whispered to Duck, "That's why we're having cupcakes this evening! Hehe!"

"Where's Mytho?" Duck said sipping her hot chocolate. The whole table turned simultaneously, "I've never actually seen him at this table before?" Fakir slammed his hands down hard on the table and stood up; the contents of the table became airborne for a millisecond, Drosselmeyer retrieved his tea cup from the air.

"Careful Fakir this is my good porcelain!" he groused with excessive sarcasm.

"If you hadn't noticed you foolish girl Mytho is in no shape or mind-set to join us! Mentally or physically! Do you not understand you idiot!" _*I suppose he really is back to the old Fakir after all*_ Duck stood up to slamming the table as well. Drosselmeyer saved the teapot which had nearly fallen to the ground

"What did I just say about the crockery!"

"No I don't understand! I don't understand a thing!" She yelled across the table, Rue shrunk down into her chair a little with fright whilst Drosselmeyer was juggling the crockery which had progressively been falling from the table.

"Maybe you should stop your god damn daydreaming and reacquaint yourself with reality!"

"Well maybe I can't tell what reality is anymore!" tears began to well up in her eyes, Fakir felt a tiny sting of guilt.

"Then perhaps you should get someone to explain everything to you! Huh!"

"Maybe you should have spent more time explaining it to me rather than meaninglessly kissing me!" The table fell silent.

They say silence is golden; but this was far from gold. Asphalt would describe it perfectly. Yes, this silence was bitumen.

Rue's eyes bulged; thought she was still slightly unconvinced. Drosselmeyer was enjoying the conflict between them and this just put the cherry on his cake. He burst out with uncontrollable laughter; Fakir turned bright red, "w-what the hell are you talking about! M-Moron?" he turned around to Drosselmeyer, "nothing ever happened!" He knocked over the chair in anger and with clenched fists he skulked off into the never ending darkness.

The chair hit the table and Fakir's teacup fell off the table and smashed on the floor, "Goodness me Fakir!" Drosselmeyer shouted after him, "How dare you smash my tea cup! Now I have to find a whole new set!" Rue cleared her throat.

"About those adjustments sir?" he sat at the table grudgingly.

"Yes well… the original protagonists have been given special 'powers' as you might say…"

"Powers?" Duck shoved the remaining cupcake into her face.

"Yes, but here is the fun part!" _*of course, there is always a catch to his actions*_ "you must all uncover them yourselves! Isn't that just fun?" He chuckled; a chime went off on his pocket watch and he pulled it out of his pocket, "oh dearie me is that the time already?" the watch's back fell open and all the clockwork fell into his tea cup; he put the watch away and took a sip of his tea, "gracious! What is in this tea!"

Duck and Rue shared a glance.

* * *

><p>Duck wrenched open her eyes and groggily rolled over in bed. <em>*hold the phone… whose bed is this!* <em>She froze and flung back the bed sheets which fell onto the floor. Small beams of light spilt onto the floor through the curtains which were drawn; casting the room into a void of darkness. _*What is wrong with me and never knowing where I wake up these days? _Crawling across the bed in what seemed to be a large white shirt she turned on a dim table lamp.

Her stomach became an abyss and her brain metaphorically slid out of her ear and onto the floor _*I am in Fakirs bed… I AM IN FAKIR'S BED!* _Duck leapt out of the bedthen instantly immobilised herself. Fakir lay on the floor next to the bed under a thin linen sheet using some folded up clothing as a pillow. Duck tried to find a way around him without waking him up but either way could lead to an accident of some description which would result in waking Fakir. _*I can't go under it, I can't go around it… I have to go through it!* _

Duck carefully placed a foot over Fakir, her legs were split long ways much farther than they can go _*Ohw! Why does Fakir have to be so fat!* _She gripped the bed shuffling her arms along until she was leaning over Fakir; basically face to face. He made movement, Duck solidified herself. He rolled over onto his back. She let go of her breath in relief.

The breath on Fakir's face woke him up.

He blinked twice and saw Duck inches from his face. They both yelled in fright and Duck slipped off the bed and onto Fakir. In an attempt to get up Fakir accidentally rolled on top of Duck and both of them became trapped in the linen sandwiched together.

"Tais-toi! Shut up!" She continued to scream and writhe about, "Stop screaming!" Still screaming, "Stop!" He held her lips together and she ceased all movement. Her eyes were wide with fear _^Blue eyes… pretty blue eye- no! Stop this inanity!^ _

_*His eyes are green! Oh… they're green… deep green. NO! Oh my god! Why the heck is he holding my lips like this! Why the heck is he topless! I am only wearing a shirt! THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!* _her face went red like a tomato.

_^No… I am such an idiot. If I kiss her now it would be so wrong! If I kissed her at all it would be so wrong! I can't make an excuse for this! OH JESUS WHY ME!^ _

"Okay… now take it slowly, if you don't find where it is caught we couldn't get out. No don't panic…" he moved his hands around a little trying to find where the sheet was caught. Duck's mind was racing and her face was turning blue with embarrassment. _*Should I ask him about the dream? Should I ask him about the music room? Should I say anything at all! Oh this is so uncomfortable! I wish he wasn't so close to me!* _

"Fakir!" She blurted out softly

"What." He sighed exasperatedly.

"I uh… ahem… did you have any strange dreams last night at all?" He looked down at her, noses almost touching and his breath further warming her skin, his scent intoxicating her nostrils _^She's so close to me… ugh it's disgusting! I wish I had worn a shirt to bed! Maybe… would she mind if I tried… no! no!^ _

"If you mean Drosselmeyer's gathering? Then I suppose." He said between gritted teeth. She frowned.

"Why do you always seem so angry with me? I haven't done anything!"

"I'm not angry with you… I'm just.."

"Just what! You're always angry with me, " tears started to well up in her eyes, " I never do anything and you always hate me!"

"Please. Don't. Cry." He growled angrily

"I don't get it! Why are you so mean! You hate me! And Mytho is sick! And I have so much to take care of I just-"he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do you ever shut up?" he whispered.

Becoming impatient Fakir ripped the linen and held out his hand to help up Duck.

_*I take it back… Fakir is definitely not fat* _Duck peered up at Fakir his coffee coloured skin and the light spilling onto his rough torso; and the scar which seemed to rip his body in two.

"How did you get the scar?" He pulled her up.

"Birthmark" he muttered, "now stop looking at my chest." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a baggy white cotton shirt.

"No! It wasn't like that at all! I mean you're really muscly and all but I wasn't looking at your chest! Well I was cause you have a really odd birthmark and I was wondering how you got it that's all and it looks really strange and – " Fakir shut off her lips again with two of his fingers; he frowned and drew his eyebrows together.

"You really do not shut up do you?" she shook her head.

"Mmph!"

Fakir looked at the ground and contemplated his next sentence so he would say it right, "Duck"

"Mmph?"

"I… uh… apologise for my reckless behaviour earlier this week. I understand I may have been acting, how do I put this, unintentionally provocative; I don't know what came over me. To be honest I can barely remember the past couple of days…" he looked at the floor, "That's why… I' he seemed extremely reluctant to say what needed to but he eventually spat it out, "need your help."

"Mmph?" _*My help! Why would Fakir need __my__ help?*_

"I know… it seems completely absurd but who else would help me, let's be realistic?"

Duck thought about it for a moment then nodded her head in agreement.

"Ever since I found that damn book I haven't been feeling myself and I've been doing research on this certain character and apparently it came up with two results… one medical and easily explainable," he looked up and out the curtain, "the other…well religion and Catholicism say it is believable but…" he cleared his throat, "anyway. One is Split-Personality Disorder and the other is Possession" Duck pulled his fingers away from her mouth.

"Possession? Are you out of your mind!"

"Perhaps. But who's to say I am not diagnosed with it"

"Fair point."

"The point I'm trying to make is. I need your help. To stay me, so I can find a cure for Mytho before it's too late" He held his hand out.

"Wait. If you dooo go all cheeky on me, how do I know you won't try anything?"

"You don't"

"How can I bring you back?"

"You can't"

"But how are you you again!"

"Because someone said my name…"

"Said your name? Is that it!" She wandered to the closet to find some trousers of some description instead of standing in nothing but a large shirt.

"It's not like that. There's this person… she, well; I think she might have feelings for me, but she said my name and she brought me back…"

"Right…" she hopped on one leg and pulled on some trousers.

"Look! My point is I need someone to say my name! either that or bring me back to my room where I can gradually return to my former self. Sometimes only time can heal" he turned away from Duck, "I'm only doing this for Mytho! Got it moron?"

"Yes" she whinged _* I am not a moron thanking you very much!* _"We'll combine our 'we want to help Mytho powers'! And then we'll cure him for sure!"

"I suppose that's a deal then?"

"Deal!" They shook on it, "great! Now come on I need to get my uniform then we have French class with Monsieur Cat!"

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart…" Fakir pulled her hand so she stumbled onto his chest, he grasped her close to him and pulled back her head using her plait, "well hello there darling… fancy seeing you here' he chuckled tantalisingly. She looked into his fluorescent yellow eyes. _*Oh no! I never should have made a deal with him!* _

"Fa-" he placed a finger over her lips

"No no no… shh hush now little Duck… it's not your turn to speak!" he leant down and bruised his lips against hers. He dug his nails into her arm and pulled her hair harder. Breaking off from the intense kiss he whispered eerily, "Isn't the pain just alluring!" he kissed her repeatedly _* I can't help but feel a little…weakness for him… why can't I fight back!* _

With unearthly strength he threw her back across the room into a wall, she hunched over then yelled in pain, "Fakir stop it!"

* * *

><p>Duck looked down at her bruises from earlier that day.<p>

"Comment êtes-vous? How are you?" Mister Cat said in front of the class room, he flicked his tail back and forth and purred affectionately.

Fakir nudged her arm and handed her a note. He didn't make any eye contact with her. Just emptily looked down at his French text book, she took the note from his hand and opened it: **Je suis désolé que je t'ai fait mal ...****I am sorry that I hurt you…**

She replied: **Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne fait pas mal.****It's okay. It doesn't hurt.**

She handed it over to him. After reading it he screwed it up and started writing another letter: **Je suis allé à la bibliothèque avant la classe ****I went to the library before class**. Duck gave him a look meant to say 'and!' he started writing again then handed it to her inconspicuously.

She opened it and this one read in large bold letters:

**Nous avons un chef de file.**

**We have a lead. **


	8. Brothers

**Chapter 8 – Brothers**

"Miss Duck!" Duck crushed the note in her hands and looked up at Mister Cat who stood over her work, "may I?" He gestured to the note and Duck looked at Fakir who remained completely oblivious to the event unfolding before him. Duck knew she shouldn't show him the note so; of her body's own accord, shoved the paper in her mouth. _*What the hell am I doing?* _Mister Cat stared oddly at the girl who had just consumed a piece of paper. He adjusted his glasses and muttered to himself as he opened the French book he was holding in front of him, "Une fille étrange faute effet… A strange foul indeed…" she spat out the paper and saw her tongue was black from the ink of the pen on the paper _*Oh boy…*_

The door closed and the students' heads turned almost simultaneously. Duck gawked in surprise. Mister Cat looked up from his book and smiled with pleasure, "Mademoiselle Rue, how pleasant of you to re-join our class once again!" Rue looked terrible; her hair was more messy than usual and her eyes were surrounded by huge, dark rings and if her face were to be compared with a white sheet, Rue's skin would be twice as pallid; Rue obviously hadn't had sleep in a very long time. Fakir stood abruptly upon her arrival. She uttered him a small glance of acknowledgement, "Monsieur Fakir please be seated!" Fakir reluctantly sat down never breaking eye contact with Rue as she passed him at a leisurely pace.

* * *

><p>Duck wandered around the courtyard during the lunch break trying to reacquaint herself with serenity; which now seemed almost impossible. The crunching of the snow beneath her shoes sounded crisp and the faint taste of quietude nibbled on her lips softly.<p>

_*I think everything is starting to make some sort of sense now… I am a main character in a story; along with three others, which was written by the librarian or story master Drosselmeyer (who has a sick obsession with tea), the story is controlled by him and his thoughts and that magical pen. The story was supposed to be a romantic tragedy but now it is seeming more like a tragic failure considering the story has been infiltrated by a demon!* _Duck sat on the edge of the frozen fountain and sighed to herself deeply. _*Mister Drosselmeyer said that we have been given special powers to help us… but how am I supposed to find out what it is? There must be some special trigger of some sort! And Mytho is really very sick… I wonder if we'll ever find a cure for him, poor Mytho lying in bed all sick* _She placed her head in her hands and massaged her temples staring at her feet blankly, _*and Rue doesn't look too well either. She needs to get some sleep and relax too! Maybe she had a rough night taking care of Mytho and trying to realise she was now a character in a story too! But then there's Fakir…*_ she shivered and pulled her jacket around her more tightly, *_I can't tell if he is going to turn and hurt me again or if he's going to start acting all rude! I don't think I like the normal Fakir OR the creepy Fakir! Perhaps I don't like him at all! But then… when I'm a duck he's so different, so nice and gentle; I feel so happy with him like that. When he kissed me in the music room I felt so weird and warm, it was so incredibly wrong and gross of him to do that! What am I thinking! He would never kiss me and mean it! No nonononononooo…. He wouldn't. He couldn't and most importantly he didn't! Did he?* _a cold gust of wind blew open her jacket and she pulled in closed instantly, *_No. That's crazy. The way he looked at me this morning was like he was trying to find something inside of me, like he was digging deep into my heart… maybe he-* _ Duck's thoughts were interrupted when She was hit in the back of the head with a large snowball.

She face-planted into the snow groaning in pain, "Yo Duck!" Piqué and Lille strolled up beside her, "any news on lover boy?" Piqué chuckled tossing another snowball at her butt.

Duck flinched, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Fakir silly!"

"Oh she's oh so forgetful! It's so cute!"

"He's auditioning for the Prince in Sleeping Beauty this afternoon! Aren't you going to support your wonderful senior boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! And I thought Mytho was going to audition for the Prince and Fakir the King?" Piqué shook her head, "oh?"

"SO!" Lille squealed

"So what!"

"Aren't you going to audition for Aurora!" Piqué slapped her over the head.

"Ouch! Why!"

"So you can dance a pas de deux with your lover! Duh!" Duck gave them a look in shock _*Dance pas de deux with Fakir? The last time I danced a pad de deux with him we both got carried away…*_

"It would be so awkward and so romantic! But there's no way you would get the part! Your way to unorganised and lanky! Your pain is so cute I just can't stand it! Eeeee!" Lille squealed uncontrollably.

"Do it! And when you do don't be afraid to hold back your feelings!"

"What feelings!"

"YOUR LOVE!" they screeched simultaneously.

"Duck!" A voice echoed off the window balcony. A tall slim figure stood in a mildly authoritive stance; his hands gripped the edge of the balcony, the harsh wind tangling his fringe, "I need you to come up immediately.." His voice sounded a little weaker than usual. Piqué checked her watch and shrieked.

"Bye! Duck!" She winked at her and Lille dizzily skipped away. Duck was infuriated

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, "Why do you always have to butt in at the most awkward of situations! It's really starting to cheese me-" The room was trashed with porcelain and torn fabric; the bed was upturned and the windows were flung open. Duck felt shivers down her spine and she carefully looked around the room.<p>

"Fa-Fakir?" she heard a crunch from beneath her feet and saw she had stepped on a photo frame; she squinted to see it was a photo of Fakir and Mytho together as children. Duck heard a grunt from the bathroom and the sound of a pouring tap, she crept over to the bathroom door and peered through the small crack in the door.

Fakir grasped his stomach; and staunchly, leant over the sink gasping and spluttering furiously. He looked up into the mirror; his face was dripping with sweat and water and crimson liquid covered his lips and dripped into the sink, washing away with the water. His eyes were swirling with green and fluorescent yellow; as if they were trying to decide which colour to become. His nails screeched across the sink edge as he groaned in anguish and then spluttering up into the sink.

An eerie sound echoed in the bathroom and Fakir looked back up into the mirror to see someone else where his reflection would be. The boy smirked dirtily, "hello Fakir" Fakir yelled and fell backwards pulling the shower curtain with him. The boy chuckled in amusement, "oh come on now you simply cannot be so afraid of yourself?"

"Y-you…" he shakily attempted to stand, "you are not me!" the boy chuckled again.

"Oh. But I am." Duck looked closer into the crack and noticed it really was Fakir in the mirror; only his eyes were bright yellow and his hair were like dark green flames ever so slightly flickering, you could hardly tell they were flames. A black pattern stained his neck in an extremely unnerving fashion. Dark rings surrounded his eyes.

"No you are not! I am me!"

"Foolish boy!" the boy waved a hand. Fakir yelled again and coughed up more blood again, "know your place! So stubborn and so damn difficult! You never listen to what you are told!"

"I won't do it!" Fakir threw a bar of soap at the mirror shattering the glass, "ever since I found that damn book you have been trying to provoke me into doing your dirty fucking jobs!" The figure in the mirror seemed to become unsettled, "This is my life this is my choices I make! I refuse to help you anymore Carabosse! You promised me a secure future for my friends and I and now you are hurting them!"

"You made a promise Fakir!"

"What the hell is wrong with Mytho! I do not know! I have tried so hard to procrastinate our fates, but I can't do this! I quit!"

"You aren't allowed to. QUIT. That wasn't part of our deal"

"Screw the deal!" a smile slyly crept across his face and his eyes became fixated upon Fakir's frail frame.

"Suit yourself…" The glass shards liquefied then evaporated into a black cloud which dispersed. The lights flickered then returned to their normal state. Fakir lay on the floor underneath the shower curtain; his eyes stationary and then he shakily got up; forcing his weight onto the bath edge, unsteadily gripping his stomach he looked at the mirror.

Duck couldn't decide wether to burst in or run away. Though before she could make her decsicion the door flung open and Fakir; slighty hunched over he inhaled sharply when he saw her. His pupils shrunk to a pinpoint.

"Fakir!" Duck tried to speak, he cut her off instantly.

"Duck! Dear god, you need to help me!" He looked deep into her eyes in fear, "I did something terrible!"

"What Fakir!" Duck tried to peel him off of her arms, "Ouch! You're hurting me!" Fakir threw himself away from her. All became silent. _^I need to stiff upper lip. This is absurd behaviour^ _ Fakir stood upright and exhaled deeply.

"Perhaps. I need to explain something to you… something I should have told you all a long while ago," he picked up a chair which had fallen over and collapsed down like a wet flannel, " you may want to get comfortable, it's a long story." Duck attempted to find a broken chair.

* * *

><p>"A long time ago when Mytho and I were merely children we were the best of friends. We were both orphan children; my mother and father were killed during a large house fire and Mytho, well. No one knew were Mytho came from he was simply left on the doorstep; very clichéd though sadly true. Anyways. We grew up together in a fantasy world of stories, we were always especially obsessed with this one book…"<p>

"_Hey! Mytho!" Fakir ran down the old wooden hallway waving a book in his hand. Mytho rubbed his eyes and swung his stubby legs out of bed, only to be knocked back onto it by Fakir, "I got the book! Haha!"_

"_Oh cool…" _

"_What's up Mytho? I thought you would be excited!" _

"_Nothing! I just had a weird dream that's all…" _

"_Let's forget that and get reading!" Fakir buried himself under the covers and flicked on a torch, "come on! Get inside the Head-quarters!" Mytho shook his head and crawled underneath the covers. Fakir read the book aloud as Mytho listened intently; both gasping and laughing in the same places they had always done: _

_**The Princess Aurora lay on her bed deep in slumber as the brave Prince entered her chamber.**_

"_How did the Prince find that hidden doorway to the Princess in the first place?" Fakir snorted_

"_The Fairies led him with their magical wands of light!" Mytho giggled._

_**Struck by her beauty he removed his hat and knelt next to her bed, he leant down to kiss her and as soon as his lips touched hers she awakened and smiled. **_

"_Eeewwww!" They simultaneously made their disgusted remarks._

"_Why would anyone want to KISS a GIRL!" _

"_I think I would kiss a girl" Mytho smiled. Fakir looked at him in disgust._

"_You. Would do it! Aw yuck! But they have diseases that you might get! Like… like," he turned the torch to under his face creating a menacing light, "COoOoTies!" Mytho gulped. They both laughed. _

_**The curse was broken and the whole kingdom cheered. **_

_**The Prince asked for her hand in marriage and she immediately accepted. When they informed the King and Queen of their engagement they cried tears of joy and threw a large banquet to celebrate.**_

_**The Aurora and her new husband lived happily ever after **_

"_Theee End!" Fakir looked up from the book grinning from ear to ear, "Wow… I wish I was a character in a story like the Prince! So I could fight off all the bad guys with one of those awesome swords!" He stood up and used the torch as a weapon, "bow to me! For I am the Prince of the… uh… prince of the…"_

"_Story!"_

"_I am the Prince of the Story! All that is bad shall die! And all that is good shall live in my kingdom of cool! Come at me you dragon!" Mytho dropped the smile when Fakir jumped on him._

"_Noo! Rar rar! I am dead I am dead!" The door slammed open and a large lady in a nightgown strode towards the two boys' Head- quarters. She pulled off the covers and the boys screamed at the sight of her hair curlers, "Ah! It's a monster! Kill it Fakir!" _

"_Boys! Some of these children are actually trying to get to sleep tonight! Just like every other night you two have been causing ruckus!" _

"_Sorry Sister Elaine…"_

"_Now boys, off to bed with you!" _

"_Yes Ma'am…" _

"We did cause a lot of trouble at the orphanage…A year after that the orphanage burnt down. We had just been looking around for our book which Sister Stephanie confiscated from us because it was too 'mature' for our age; so of course we had to look for it"

"_Come on! It has to be around here somewhere!" Fakir held the candle up to all the book's spines in the library. _

"_I don't think we should be here Fakir… it's way past our bed time and Sister Elaine will kill us if she finds us missing!"_

"_Who says she will check anyway?" _

"_Me! Please can we go?" Fakir turned around at the small boy who was more pale than usual._

"_Okay. Just one more shelf okay? Then we'll go to bed."_

"_Mm okay! Just hurry!" Fakir scanned the books and couldn't find what he was looking for. Mytho was looking around and something caught his eye; a small black leather book with a gold skull on the front._

"_Fakir! Check this book out!" He walked over and fell in love with the book at first sight._

"_Gee! That looks awesome!" Fakir snatched it off of Mytho just as he was going to open it, "where'd you find it!" Fakir began to flick through the pages feverishly._

"_It was just on that table there! What's it about? Is it good?"_

"_Man! This is freaky! Check out these names! Jafar, Shere Kahn, Shan Yu, Facilier, Hades… Check out the pictures too!" The boys gawped at the book for hours on end that night until they reached a page which only had a name, "this one doesn't have a picture!"_

"_What a silly name to have…"_

"_Yeah! Who gives their kid a name like Carabosse? Ugh… there are some weird people out there seriously!" A gust of wind burst through the library window and knocked over the candle onto the floor._

"_Fakir!" The old wooden floor caught fire instantly and a blaze started to brew. _

"_Quick! Go tell the Sisters!"_

"_But Fakir!"_

"_Just go! I'll be fine I can kill a dragon remember! Brothers for life!"_

"_Brothers for life!"_

"_Go!" Mytho ran out of the library yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. Fakir tried to find a way to extinguish the flames. He tried to stamp on them but that didn't work. So he tried to smother it with his jacket and shirt, the flames died down for a while, "Yes! Victory is mine!" But then the temperate red snake devoured even his clothes and continued to grow. The fire exploded when it reached the book shelf and it began to travel twice as fast. Fakir finally admit defeat when the whole library was engulfed in flames. _

_Outside, all the orphanages residents had accumulated along with some bystanders. Mytho was starting to become uneasy; Fakir hadn't come out and an abundant amount of smoke had exited the building. Sister Elaine was having a headcount when she noticed Mytho staring at the orphanage. She knelt down beside him, "It's okay dear, God will find a new home for you and your-" she looked around, then frantically started calling, "Mytho dear, where is your little friend Fakir!" Tears started to well up in Mytho's eyes as he raised a finger towards the blazing orphanage. The Sister screamed and starting screaming for help. _

_Something stirred inside Mytho and his body acted of its own accord. He sprinted inside the building; ignoring all the screams and protests from the crowd. Running through the flames and coughing he called Fakir's name, "Fakir! *cough cough* brother!" _

"_Myth- *cough* Mytho! Get out!" Fakir lay underneath a bed in the boy's dorms clutching 'Sleeping beauty' to his chest. Mytho dived under and pulled him out, "What the heck are you doing!"_

"_Brothers for life remember? You can't be my brother if you die here," Mytho smiled and hugged Fakir, "I love you brother" Fakir clutched Mytho close to him. _

_The roof buckled and gave way, allowing a beam to fall onto the beds; Mytho was trapped underneath the bed. "Mytho!" _

"_Help me!" Fakir grasped his hand and pulled as hard as he could, "hurry!"_

"_I am! My palms are sweaty!" _

_Sister Elaine was crying outside as she knew the two boys wouldn't make it out alive, "those silly, weird, wonderful boys! They're gone! I just know it!" Sister Stephanie comforted her._

"_Have faith sister… God will save them" as soon as she said that, the sound of smashing glass was heard and everyone looked up. Fakir clutched Mytho in his arms as they flew through the window together. _

_Fakir's skin was very badly cut and bruised from the glass shards. They began to fall downwards together and they collided with the river outside the orphanage; Fakir's arm smacking against the edge of the concrete as they did. _

_Unconscious, fakir could hear his name being called. _

"_Who's there?" the voice giggled_

"_Oh it's just me… don't worry hehe!" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Well! You know my name! Don't you? Hehe you said it out loud but not a couple minutes ago!"_

_Fakir thought hard, "Carabosse!" _

"_Exactly! Well done!" _

"_Where am I?" _

"_It may come as a shock to you! But you are DEAD Fakir!" _

"_I'm DEAD!" _

"_Yes! And so is your little friend Mytho! Despite your hard efforts of rescuing him you are both dead! Isn't that funny?" _

"_NO!"_

"_Well… I could… help you out I suppose?"_

"_You can!" _

"_Yes! Sure sure! But of course… there is a catch? Teehee!"_

"_What sort of catch?"_

"_A catchy catch!"_

"_That's really annoying."_

"_You're annoying!"_

"_What?"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Quit it will you!" _

"_Never! And neither will you when you make this deal with me!"_

"_So?"_

"_If I save you and your little friend's lives and ensure your security in the future… in exchange you have to give me what I've always wanted!"_

"_What's that?" _

"_Well it's only a little thing of course… I don't ask for much hehe" _

"_What is it!" _

"_Access to your story."_

"_Story? What story?" _

"_Exactly! What story! So do we have a deal?" _

"_I don't know…"_

"_Going once! Going Twice-"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Splendid…" _

"I had no idea what I was giving away at that point. We woke up together in this man's house; his name is Charon who is now my Father. I woke up with this scar across my chest and Mytho; he had this strange marking tattooed on his chest; I was eventually convinced it was merely a dream… I was totally wrong, in fact… even worse than before" Fakir grit his teeth, " I had sold all our souls to the devil!"


	9. Love and Detest

**Chapter 9 – Love and Detest**

Fakir clasped his sweaty, white knuckled hands together as the cold wind blew in through the open window; white linen curtains floating gracefully with the snowflakes which sneakily drifted into the room and slowly began to accumulate on the carpet.

Fakir opened his dry mouth, "I... made the wrong choice and I currently don't know how to act upon this. I have no idea what Carabosse is going to do now I have abandoned our agreement" Duck swallowed her fear in a large gulp. Mulling over her thoughts she finally came to a conclusion; looking up at Fakir her eyes met with his, she smiled. He gave a look of complete and utter bewilderment _^she… is smiling at me? Does she actually understand what I have done? She has that sparkle in her eye again. What is wrong with her? Is she intellectually disabled or something? God, she's such a nitwit. I hate her damn guts…^_

"Don't worry Fakir! We'll help Mytho, get rid of that Carabosse guy and save the story!" She stood up in a triumphant pose.

"Yeah but there still remains one question"

"What!"

"How are we going to find a way to bring down Carabosse and cure Mytho? Besides if we do cure Mytho and find a way to destroy that demon; how exactly are we going to find him?" Fakir ran his fingers through his fringe and exhaled exasperatedly.

"We have special powers remember! Drosselmeyer gave them to us!"

"We don't know what our powers are Duck" She groaned and face palmed herself for being so idiotic,

"hey! Don't you have to audition for the Ballet Production?" Fakir inhaled sharply.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>The two students ran down the empty halls of the academy; their footsteps echoing like gunshots. The grey blanket of clouds hanging thickly across the sky which groaned with the burden of carrying the rain, Duck looked towards the sky. And then back to Fakir who ran in front of her <em>*He has a nice back… I wonder what Fakir would look like if he untied his hair?* <em>

"It looks like there's going to be a storm later on" she panted between breaths.

No reply. Duck frowned.

Fakir skidded to a halt and Duck gracefully crashed into his back knocking him over. Fakir lay on the ground face to face with Duck who had awkwardly fallen in between his legs, "watch where you're going you idiot!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop you know how lanky I am!" _*I am so embarrassing! Why do I have to be so Duck like! Oh Fakir is going to be dancing for the Prince! And no one has wished him any luck! What if he fails! What if he does badly? Oh Fakir… I have to have faith in Fakir!* _Fakir had already stood up and was brushing himself off before entering the Practise rooms. Duck was about to burst, and so she did. She threw herself into Fakir's arms and her face; once again, turned into a bright red tomato.

Fakir felt all the blood rushing into his face as he delicately held the young girl in his grip _^What the? What is this? Why is my face so hot? Absurd… no this can't happen^ _He stood there for a moment trying to decide his reaction towards her. It was then his brain became fuzzy and he couldn't devise a sentence of speech to make her let go. _^Could I seriously be… in love with… Duck! These feelings I have never experienced before are building up inside my chest, this is…!^ _

"Duck" she made no sound or movement, "Duck!" she pulled away totally embarrassed her eyes all puffy and tear-filled, Duck brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she stared at the floor.

"I… I'm sorry" she swiftly turned her body and ran away down the hall. Fakir attempted to go to the audition but he could not bring himself to open the door to the room; he looked down at his hands and frowned _^you are the idiot Fakir^ _

"Duck!" He yelled after her. She didn't stop, her orange plait trailing behind her like a tail of fire

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for attending this session students! I am very pleased with the outcome of your interest!" Mister Cat looked through the audition sheet purring with gladness, he looked up at the number of students in front of him tying their pointe shoes and stretching, "before we begin I shall receive from you your CD's and sheet music for your piece and them we simply must press on!" the door clicked open and drew everyone's attention. Fakir slunk in holding his posture strongly. Mister Cat sighed in relief, "ah! Fakir! I was beginning to get worried that you had forgotten about the auditions!" Fakir sat down on the floor and began to slide on his dancing shoes.<p>

"How could I forget Monsieur? This is only my life's work?"

"Ah indeed! But of course! I expect big things from you Fakir!" He handed Mister Cat his CD. Rue leant on the ballet bar stretching her leg wearing her crimson leotard and pointe shoes; her eyes scanned the other ballerina's _~Surely none of these girls have the skill to pull of Aurora's part. They tie their shoes improperly and their stretches are useless.~ _her head fell forward and she allowed her thoughts to consume her, _~I can do this… I have the skills, I have the knowledge, I can be Aurora. That is what my mother used to say to me anyway… agh, focus! Stay in the zone!~ _

Fakir held the bar whilst going over his basic positions, mulling over his thoughts _^ I cannot seem to fathom what I did back there. It couldn't have meant anything, god! I hate her! She makes me so confused. I should have run after her! No… I need to get in the zone now, her presence in my thoughts isn't needed now. First… second… third… Now all I need to do now is receive the part of the Prince and it is my first big leap to a Ballet Scholarship to the Royal Italian Ballet Academy; Forza Veglione. Mister Cat's old school and home to the most competent dancers of this generation, my dream is so close I can almost taste it! When I get that scholarship I'll be taken away from all of these incompetent people who are strange and confusing; it will be just Mytho and I – brothers again like the old days. I can do this all I need is to focus..^ _

The students began to perform their audition pieces; most of them failing miserably or injuring themselves. It was Rue's turn and she composed herself and allowed her mind and body to be caressed by Camille Saint-Saëns' 'Le Cygne' (The Swan). Her ballet piece was based on Swan Lake's 'The dying swan'. Mister Cat found himself almost in tears of amazement when she made her final arabesque.

"Bravo Mademoiselle! Bravo! Splendid work! You conveyed the perfect balance of emotion and technique! Wonderfully done! I could go on and on but I'm afraid I have to press on! But well done; Magnifique! An 'A plus' performance!" He clapped wildly dabbing the tears from his eyes, he sighed, "So… Mademoiselle. Are you in love?" Rue seemed surprised at this comment.

"Pardon Monsieur?"

"Have you fallen in love with someone? I can tell by your performance; the stage is a vulnerable place my dear!"

"Oh" she looked down _~yes sir… I am totally in love. But Mytho he… I can't tell him and even if I did he wouldn't hear me. He's unconscious and numb to reality. If only he could hear me…~_

Mister Cat cleared his throat, "anyway! I believe there is but one more performance left to go?" He smiled proudly at Fakir who did not return his pleasant gesture.

Fakir danced his Hans Zimmer piece with great skill and precision. Mister Cat stopped the music half way through. Very surprised Fakir stopped; a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, "what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No everything was Perfect Fakir, I just had a notion of genius!"

"You did?" he muttered under his breath and wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Because you are auditioning for the part of the Prince! There are two; yes! Not one but two components to dancing the part!"

"There are?"

"Indeed. The first component is when the Prince is either happy or fighting, which requires a strong form of ballet! With precision and power! The perfect style of dance for yourself Fakir," Fakir nodded his head in agreement, "but also. For this part you must show that you have a certain…soft spot"

"Meaning Monsieur?"

"Your sensitivity! Your emotion! The Prince falls in love with a beautiful girl who appears as a lowly peasant but really, she is a Princess! The Prince's love must be shown in your dancing."

"I can try I suppose," Fakir sighed _^How can I show the emotion of love when I have never actually been in love before?^_

"No! You will show me right here and right now..." Mister Cat purred. Fakir thought for a moment.

"I will have to dance a Pas de deux, oui?" Mister Cat nodded his head softly and gestured towards all the girls watching him. Fakir scanned the females sitting on the floor; all almost dying to be picked. _^majority of these girls are not skilled enough to even walk on pointe, let alone dance on pointe in a pas de deux. And most of them are injured already from their failure of a performance^ _he looked over the back of the clump. Rue clutched her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her legs _^The only girl skilled and trustworthy enough would be Rue…^ _ Fakir stepped over the girls; some of which who fainted. Looming above Rue she noticed someone's presence and looked up at his face which was attempting a smile of some sort, Fakir out stretched his hand, "S'il vous plaît vous danser avec moi Rue mademoiselle?Please will you dance with me miss Rue?" taking his forearm she pulled herself to her feet, she smiled weakly.

"Dois-je le choix?Do I have a choice?"

"Umm… Laissez-moi réfléchir. Non, pas vraimentUmm… let me think. No, not really"

"Ensuite, laissez-nous danserThen, let us dance" Mister Cat smiled affectionately and purred to himself quietly.

"ah young love, I can see it growing in their eyes… such a sweet lament must be used in this occasion," Mister Cat strolled over and cleared his throat, "I see you have chosen your partner now Fakir, Rue."

"Oui"

"I have a track already arranged for you, all you have to do is create an improvised pas de deux, but that shouldn't be too hard for my top students of course!"

"It will be easy Monsieur" Mister Cat clapped his paws together in excitement.

"Take your places!" Mister Cat inserted the CD and Pachelbel's Canon in D major (Wedding version) played.

* * *

><p>Duck laid face down on her bed, sulking about how she acted in front of Fakir. The room was dark a gloomy much like Duck's heart, <em>*Why do I always have to be the awkward one! I just can't believe I did that in front of him! Now he probably thinks I'm a cry-baby! I am NOT A CRY-BABY! I am a strong and independent woman…* <em>she rolled off the bed and sat up feeling heavy. Her long red hair slunk off her shoulder and curtained her face _*I think I have to finally face the facts… I really like Fakir, not as a friend, but… a little more?* _she brushed her long piece of hair behind her ear and noticed her reflection in the mirror.

She was small and her red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of fire, contrasting with her large blue eyes; which had lost their glimmer.

_*but why would Fakir see me as anything more than an idiotic junior, just like Piqué and Lille – just another girl* _she turned away from the mirror and looked at the window. The curtains were drawn but small rays of light beamed in persistently shunning the darkness which shrouded the room.

"Enough of this already!" she stood up and forcefully tore open the curtains, the light spilled through and Duck flung open the windows allowing a bitter burst of air and snowflakes to spill into the room; she grinned as the wind ran it's gentle fingers through her hair and stroked her face, "I know things will lighten up soon, I can feel it! This story is not over yet and I can help everyone to pull through it! All I need to do is give a little hope, that's all!" She looked down into the courtyard and watched some people beginning to decorate the buildings with tinsel and fairy lights. _*What's this?*_ she looked around and noticed there were decorations everywhere in the courtyard. Intrigued she pulled out her diary from inside her bed-side draws and opened it to date.

"What! No one ever told me that tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" she instantly flew into panic mode trying to write down all the things she needed to make presents for her friends but she stopped when she heard music from down the hall. _*Just like my first day here, I heard music from down the halls… should I? Nooo…..*_ she continued to write things down. She looked back to the door which seemed to be taunting her to go.

She groaned and shut the diary and flew out the door "just like déjà vu all over again!"

* * *

><p>The music began to play and Fakir stood behind Rue both in first position. Both cast their right hand out into third position. Rue slowly brought her hand up so it curved over head like a swan's wing and Fakir moved his hand in front of her stomach holding her left side. She moved onto pointe and Fakir turned her slowly like a music box ballerina, her left arm fluttered out beside her like that of Odette's in the dying swan. Continuing to spin Fakir lifted her off the ground and walked around in a circle then as he placed her down she brought her arms in front of her as if she were covering her face and then flung them out gracefully in the form of some sissones to the left and then to the right.<p>

"J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Fakir. I hope you know what you're ." Rue whispered during the sissones. Fakir placed her down and clutched her closer and whispered in her ear with a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Bien sûr, je fais Of course I do" He placed a hand on her collarbone and pushed her gently backwards; Rue bending back over his arm loosely like a silk sheet. One leg following her movement until it came into position stretching above Fakirs head. She swept one arm upwards to match her leg. Fakir bent downwards even further bring Rue's delicate body closer to the floor.

"Tu sais que je ne l'entends pas comme ça You know I do not mean it like that" She let her head fall backwards, "Duck" Fakir inhaled sharply again and tensed. Rue's leg curved around the back of Fakir's neck and he ran his hand down the front of her leotard and grasped her hips. He lifted her above his head and rested her on his shoulder. She held her arms above her head in a fifth position gracefully as all the students gasped in awe at the pairs beauty and harmony.

"Je la déteste. Je ne peux pas la supporter, alors que dire de son! I detest her. I can't stand her. So what about her!" He whispered furiously. Rue had lost her patience with Fakir and so she loosened her grip with her leg and swung down around his neck; the room held their breath, Fakir moved his hands down to catch Rue and then swung her up into a cradled position as she lay looking up into his eyes.

"Je ne suis pas étranger à l'amour Fakir I am no stranger to love Fakir" She lay there peering into his eyes; desperately attempting to dig out some emotion from inside his concrete heart, "Vous êtes dans l'amour you are in love!" She held out a hand to caress his cheek, tears began to creep into her eyes, "ne peut pas vous voir cela? Can't you see that?" She touched his cheek as lightly and frailly as a feather would.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He conjured up all the feelings he had locked away inside and created an image of Duck's face; smiling. His concrete heart liquefied and his whole chest heaved; blocking his throat he could do nothing.

He opened his eyes on the last note of the piece. Rue watched him intently.

Something crept onto his face; slowly. It grew on him. Rue saw Fakir – smiling. Smiling intensely.

"Oui, I am in love" he grinned.

The students cheered and squealed furiously and Mister Cat leapt in the air with joy, "oh that was so incredibly splendid! This is a beautiful moment! Ah! Love! At last!"

* * *

><p>The cheering a speech was slightly muffled. She blankly looked in through the window. She watched the pas de deux; the two becoming one, becoming hollow inside and shaking.<p>

She began to feel ill.

Grasping her stomach Duck weakly walked away.


	10. Hilarity

**Chapter 10 – Hilarity**

Drosselmeyer sat alone in the darkness of his void; at a nicely laid out clothed table. He stared down at his crockery set in frustration, his thick eyebrows drawing together as he stared at the small silver cake fork.

He moved it to the left side of the tea cup and then straightened it,"…..no" he moved it back to the right side and straightened it,"…. No, no and still no!" He placed it behind the teacup, "there! Now I can't see you!"

He sat back into his chair and sighed with content. The fork seemed to slink around the side of the tea cup and taunt him with its awkwardness.

Drosselmeyer glared at its inferiority attempting to provoke him, "It's just a fork… it means well…" he picked up his teacup trying to avoid looking at the fork and hesitantly took a sip of his tea. He swallowed it and sighed, "it's just a fork… just a fork…"

The fork seemed to laugh at him; Drosselmeyer slammed down his tea cup, "Why are you laughing! You think I don't like it when you're standing out like this do you! Well, well, well! I think it's perfectly fine that you sit there and mock me like that! Yes! Actually I find it quite enjoyable that you want to play games with me! Drosselmeyer!" He knelt down beside the table and looked right at the fork who stared right back at him.

Drosselmeyer whispered menacingly, "don't you think this is at all funny… actually I think it is foolish," an awkward silence followed as Drosselmeyer and the fork engaged in an intense; yet pointless, stare off. "You like games? Let's play hide and seek!" Drosselmeyer grabbed the fork and threw it far off into the darkness. He burst out into manic laughter.

"Stupid fork! Now you have to hide over there while I count to one million!" He sat down at the table still laughing; he clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard, "oh dearie me! Such, such fun indeed…" he picked up his tea cup and laughed into his reflection absent-mindedly.

Hearing a faint clatter he looked up and found a fork flying in his direction; it pronged his hat and the chair tipped over backwards – spilling the tea all over his chest and face.

A cackle of laughter echoed far off. Drosselmeyer looked up absolutely infuriated and dripping with tea.

His expression dropped when he peered above the table.

"So nice of you to save me a seat sir, it is not often I get invited to sit at tea parties very recently!" Carabosse sat sloppily in the large armchair at the end of the table lightly admiring one of Drosselmeyer's beautifully iced cupcakes, "some would say I am far too rude, isn't that just silly? "he picked the cherry off the top and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Yes…" he frowned. Carabosse sat in his original form: Extremely disproportionate; an odd ratio between his height and weight – very tall and skinny, a skin tone that would make even a ghost afraid, large dark circles surround his eerie yellow and red coloured eyes – they hid below a thick black fringe and accentuated his sharp facial structure.

Drosselmeyer returned to his usual tea drinking position in the chair he had lifted back to its original stance and sat down watchfully of his guest.

"You know what?" Carabosse said between mouthfuls of cake, "I am so glad that I could be here with you today Drossie…. Or is it night?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, let's pretend it is daytime," he took a large slurp out of the teapot and the continued to eat the cupcake like a filthy animal.

"Why have you come here Carabosse? You know you're presence is never welcome here; never has been and never will be" Drosselmeyer pulled another clean teapot from the inside of his large coat.

"Oh, you know…" he said reaching for another cupcake. A hand slammed down on Carabosse's before he could take the last cupcake. Drosselmeyer had crawled across the table and gripped Carabosse's wrist.

"No. I don't," Drosselmeyer let go of his wrist and looked down at the cupcake tray; he swiped the last cupcake and retreated to his chair, "my cupcake…"

Carabosse rubbed his wrist, "rude!"

"Yes you are…" Drosselmeyer nibbled on his cupcake and dropped the cherry into his tea cup. Carabosse snorted in exasperation and swung his legs around so he was sitting properly on the chair in a more authoritive pose.

"My reason for being here is not because you give away the best darned cupcakes ever…"

"Teehee, I'm so popular"

"HUSH!" Drosselmeyer stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Remember whose tea party this is and I can be rid of you anytime I please?" Carabosse let out a huge sigh and rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"Anyway! I am here to inform you that-"

"You have eighty five per cent access to the story now, Fakir broke the deal and you can do as you please with my characters very much almost and you are in the process of destroying my barrier to the physical story blah blah blah, I know already! Get in with the gossip 'dude'! That is old news to me you fool!" He waved his hand as to mentally brush him off.

Carabosse stood there frozen in perplexion and utter surprise, "you already know?" he yelled in frustration, "how could you already know I - I just accomplished that in the past forty eight hours! How could you possibly know already!" Drosselmeyer winked and tapped his nose. His jaw dropped and he grumbled as he snatched a scone from a plate on the table, "idiotic old man… he really does know everything that goes on here…"

"stop frowning or the wind will change and your face will stay like that boy"

"Will you just shut up already!" he threw the scone at Drosselmeyer and he ducked agilely.

"You won't get a woman if you act like that that's for sure! You really are just a little boy still aren't you Carabosse? Throwing tantrums because you never get your own way! Grow up and man up won't you!" Carabosse stood with his back turned to Drosselmeyer; unable to look at the old man's face any longer, Drosselmeyer chuckled," Ah so much like your mother used to be…"

"My mother was a great woman! She accomplished many things before she died!" Drosselmeyer slammed down his teacup and ran across the table and pointed and yelled at him in the face.

"Your mother was a foul, evil, deceitful, witch! She accomplished nothing more than gaining the hatred of many people who had previously looked upon her as a goddess or angel of some description! She betrayed everyone who loved her even you! How could you possibly look up to her you heathen child!" Carabosse pushed over the chair and stormed off seething with anger, "of course! Just walk away from a challenge! Just like your mother!"

"I will avenge her! If it is the last thing I do! You hear me old man! I promise you that!"

"Bah! Foolish boy! Some things never change!" Carabosse disappeared into the darkness.

Drosselmeyer slunk back into his chair, "damn teenagers give me such a headache! As soon as those hormones kick in… WHAM! A mouthful of insults! Lord preserve us…" he rubbed his eyelids and poured himself another cup of tea, " I mean seriously! Who would ever want to have kids! They start out all cute and innocent and eventually turn into big filthy beasts! You love them, you care for them, you give them your life and whoopee! They throw it all back in your face when you're old and heartbroken..." he looked off into the darkness where Carabosse disappeared, "poor kid. Took a wrong turn somewhere down the bumpy road of life! If only I had written a story about the guy! Bahahah!" he swallowed a large gulp of tea and reclined into the seat more, "I'm so funny…"

A glimmer behind him attracted his attention. He turned around and the fork was lying on the ground.

"Oh. How hilarious…"


	11. PS  I Love You

**Chapter 11 – P.S I Love You…**

_^Dear Duck... I am sorry that I have been acting weird. It's just the pressure. no! That's wrong I have to be more sensitive! I think I really hurt her – Oh come on Fakir! Show your sensitivity!^ _Fakir rubbed his forehead as he sat at his desk that cold morning. He looked up out of the frost coated window at the girl's dorm, at Duck's window; he watched Rue comfort her as she broke down into tears last night through that window. A sharp prick of regret rippled through his gut.

^_I don't understand why this is so difficult for me…^ _ he tried to write again but could never write down the right words he yelled in frustration and scribbled all over the paper before scrunching it up and throwing it over his shoulder

He held his head in his hands and groaned while he ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it lightly. Fakir was never an atheist nor a religious person but being stuck in this sort of situation never made him feel comfortable; a churning of the stomach due to excessive feelings of attraction, disappointment and regret, and so he began to pray.

"Please, god or whoever the heck is up there – please listen to me and just please…" he began to cry a little, "please, help me… the odds have never been in my favour; ever since I was a child all I have been granted with is bad luck, my parents' death it has been one tragedy after another," he collapsed his head onto the table, "I don't know how much more of this I can take! Just please make this idiocy cease! Make it stop!"

* * *

><p>*<em>Dear Fakir… I'm not sure how to put this really, I've never written a letter before. I watched you dance that pas de deux with Rue yesterday; wow you guys are really good and really connected as dancers… no I can't write that he would think I'm some sort of weirdo or something – not that he already doesn't though…* <em>Duck sighed and screwed up the piece of rose tinted paper and threw it beside her bed. She looked up out of the frost coated window at the boy's dorm, at Fakir's window; she remembers the time when Fakir had taken her off the streets and let her sleep in his bed as a duck. A sharp prick of bittersweet remembrance rippled through her gut. _*Why is this so hard!*_ she rolled over onto her back and stared at the light blue ceiling thoughtfully.

She looked over to Rue's bed which looked as if no one had slept in it for a long time; the sheets crisply folded and clean, Rue had left the academy for the Christmas weekend to take care of Mytho who apparently hasn't made any progress in becoming more healthy according to Charon, the room was always much quieter and gloomier when Rue wasn't here – which was often. She would bring chocolate and ribbons for Duck's hair from the small French shop across the road from Charon's house as gifts to make Duck feel more at home. Duck felt herself getting more and more relaxed thinking about Rue's return. Duck drifted off to sleep. Her pen hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Duck walked through the darkness trying to look around she couldn't see anything, "hello? Anyone there?" she squinted and saw a tiny white glowing light in the far distance, "hello!" She started jogging towards the white light and then sprinting; the light began to get closer and closer.<p>

Duck stood in front of a large glowing white door; it seemed plastic and fake and had embossed swirl patterns on it. Duck looked up at it and saw a silver knocker in the shape of a swan; she looked at it and hesitantly grasped the cool metal and banged on the door three times. It echoed into silence. Nothing happened. She reached for the knocker again. Three muffled knocks came from the other side. She looked around and then ran around to the edge of the door and peered around to the back of it; nothing there just more black void. She walked around to the front again and mustered up her courage, "hello? Is anyone home!" the doors swung open and a fierce white light blinded Duck. She shielded her eyes.

A tall slim figure stood in the doorway; silhouetted by the intense light. It beckoned her into the light, Duck seemed inquisitive, "huh? Do you want me to follow you?" the figure turned and walked away into the pallid darkness, "wait! Where are you going?" she ran after the figure for what seemed to be roughly five minutes.

"Hello!" a crunch beneath her feet caught her attention, she stopped and looked down at her school shoes. She bent down and touched the ground, "Snow? Where am I?" she looked up and immediately gasped and smiled in delight at her surroundings.

A completely white sky stretched for miles above her head and small delicate snowflakes pirouetted towards the earth like tiny white ballerinas and came to rest on Duck's deep red hair like white flowers. It was like a rose garden filled with deep red roses; they looked perfect, untouched and unharmed by the snow. The roses circled around a white pristine rotunda.

Someone stood underneath the rotunda in a white outfit; shoes, trousers, shirt and waistcoat. They held something red in their hand.

Duck slowly walked towards the building sceptically, "he-hello?" the figure turned around. The tall slim figure had an caramel like skin-tone and long black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head; his deep emerald eyes seemed to glimmer softly as they delved into her heart. Fakir smiled affectionately at Duck who stood there in surprise.

"Fakir!" He smiled again and tilted his head to one side. He extended a hand out to her. She looked down at her clothes which had somehow magically changed; she wore a ¾ length white romantic tutu with silver jewels on the bodice, her hair flowed down to her shoulder blades.

Fakir beckoned her up to him. She blushed light pink, "Fakir, there's something I really need to tell you… I-" he brought a finger in front of her face and stared deep into her eyes. He smiled and offered her a rose, she blushed harder, "for me?" he nodded gently, "thank-you…" she took it from him and looked at the tag attached to it; it read: _Dear Duck, I love you._

She looked up in surprise and Fakir placed one hand over his heart. She looked at him in sadness, "why… why can't you speak?" Fakir looked down angrily and then held his throat sadly, "you, lost your voice?" he shook his head and gestured something else. Duck had a shiver run down her spine, "s-someone took it from you…" He nodded.

Raising her hand she shakily tried to touch Fakir. Her hand went right through his chest. She gasped and tears began to well up in her eyes, "you're…." he smiled weakly and raised his hand too and held it up against hers, "invisible" she wiped her tears from her eyes and laughed weakly, "this is a dream isn't it…" Fakir nodded.

He leant closer to her and caressed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Fakir woke up with a jump. He looked around startled. <em>^Did I fall asleep?^ <em>Fakir stretched and yawned _^What a strange dream…^ _he looked around the room and noticed a few rose petals on his desk. Fakir saw the fogged window. He raised a hand and pressed it against the cold window making a hand print on the glass. The condensation dripped down the window like tears.

He could see Duck's window. A hand print had been made on her window also. He froze for one second. Something hit him like a baseball bat to the back of the head.

* * *

><p>"Now careful with that! The art department worked very hard on that star! A little to the left! Stop! Perfect!" Autor exhaled and placed his hands on his hips as the large golden star was mounted atop of the large Christmas tree in the centre of the dining hall.<p>

The Academy was in full swing for the Christmas feast that evening; the hall was emblazoned with colourful fairy lights, sparkling tinsel and various other decorations and trinkets. The main attraction was the large Christmas tree which stood proud and tall in the centre of the hall; tinsel and lights draped across the green pine needles.

Autor had been yelling at the catering crew; also known as the student volunteers from the Art, Food, Music and Technological departments of the Academy, to see everything fit for the feast, "now that is finally done the decoration team can step away from the tree please! Allow the lighting technicians through to turn on the power circuit! And careful coming down that ladder!" The technological volunteers called for everyone to stand back, one student grasped the two large connector plugs.

"Three! Two –"

"Just do it!" Autor shouted. The student thrust them together and the dining hall immediately illuminated with colours and sparkles. The students all cheered and whistled with joy as the room lit up just as Autor had envisioned it to be, he smirked with pleasure and adjusted his glasses as his eyes swept the hall. He cleared his throat, "good work everyone! It looks perfect. Now! Food Department – I trust the three course buffet meal will be ready by at least eight this evening? Good! We will seat everyone in the hall at eight twenty and serve dinner at eight thirty! Go!" He shooed them away and then turned to the musicians, "Music Department – the sheet music for this evening was given to you a month ago, you have all learnt this in your classes and will be performing it this evening – but Jazz Band! Remember the Orange Coloured Sky arrangement has been transposed into the key of G minor to suit our singer Harry okay? Go!" Only a small group of people were now left to be given jobs and Autor assigned half of them to notifying all the other students about Secret Santa gifts, and the other half to hanging wreaths and mistletoe around the Academy.

Autor sighed and sat down at the large table and relaxed his stressed frame. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he sat drooped over the chair like a wet flannel.

"Bonjour Autor!" Mister Cat walked into the Dining Hall wearing a red sweater and a white cashmere scarf for a change.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cat, comment allez-vous? Hello Mister Cat, how are you?"

"Magnifique! Ca-va?Magnificent! and you?" he purred as he admired the Hall.

"Surchargés de travail… Overworked.."

"Ah, oui, je l'aurait cru Autor! Vous avez fait si bien l'organisation de cet événement! Ah, yes I would have thought so Autor! You have done so well organising this event!," Autor put on his glasses and smiled. Mister Cat sat down beside him and patted him on the back, "I expected nothing less from our Head of Counsel"

"Neither sir" He watched the students busying themselves continuing to decorate the hall with Christmas cheer and laughing with their friends.

"Are you giving a Secret Santa to anyone… in particular?"

"Pardon?" He looked at Mister Cat who was smiling slyly; as cats do.

"Are you?" Autor looked down at his hands as his face warmed slightly at the thought of his crush. Mister Cat sighed, "love is a beautiful thing Autor, people these days believe love to be a material thing in which one can possess…" Autor looked up at Mister Cat who looked around at the students, most of whom are holding hands with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Are they right? To get someone to love you, you give them things to make them feel happy. It's a perfect balanced equation."

"Ah but Autor, where does the purity of the heart come into that equation? It's like chemistry: Magnesium reacts with Sodium Hydroxide because they are made to react with each other and they form a bond. Now, it could not react if the Magnesium was added to, let's say for example… Zinc."

"I don't see how this relates to a relationship sir – it sounds more like a science lesson"

"Listen closer! You are Magnesium and that girl… or guy... is the other element. Are they the Sodium Hydroxide? Or the Zinc?" He smiled and stood up, "oh by the way Autor your audition for Conductor of the orchestra was outstanding!"

"Merci Monsieur"

"You got the job," Autor froze with surprise, "Au revouir Autor, and Merry Christmas" Mister Cat walked out of the hall. Autor unfroze and shouted after Mister Cat,

"Merci Mister Cat! Merci! Merry Christmas to you too! And Merci!" Autor was shaking with excitement. The students watched Autor in his fit of excitement, Autor noticed their silence, "Stop looking at me and get back to work!" He yelled in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Duck?" She heard her name being whispered. She wrenched open her eyes and saw someone standing over her, "are you awake?" Duck felt all woozy and her vision was blurred, "Duck!" she snapped awake and became caught on her covers, Duck rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor with a large thud. She groaned and held her head in pain.<p>

"Hey what's the big idea?" her speech was slurred; she looked up, "Rue?" Rue knelt down beside her, "Rue!" Duck flung herself onto Rue who smiled and laughed.

"Hello Duck"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be spending Christmas with Mytho?" Rue sighed lightly.

"I want to spend Christmas Eve with you guys, Charon is always working and Mytho is always… well, I think it would be better for me if I spent tonight with you guys" Duck beamed happily.

"Yes! It's going to be so much fun!" Rue helped Duck to a stand, "so uh… what do ya wanna do? Heh heh?"

"Well," Rue bent down and picked up two large bags and three rolls of colourful wrapping paper, "I thought that you and I would get a little bit of present wrapping done for tonight's Secret Santa?" Duck gasped.

"Oh no! I was supposed to go shopping for gifts! But I fell… asleep…" her thoughts returning to her dream; flashing images of Fakir racing through her head _*what could it all mean?* _

"I thought you might have forgotten," Rue smiled and held out one large bag to Duck, "you're such a silly scatterbrain!" Duck scowled and mumbled.

"I am not a scatterbrain…"

* * *

><p>"Are we nearly done? This is taking forever!" Duck sat in a pile of wrapping paper and bags.<p>

"We're almost done, I just need to wrap Mytho's present and write him a card" Duck looked at Rue sadly _*Mytho won't be able to open his Christmas present from Rue or read her card… Rue won't get anything from Mytho either… Poor Rue* _"So?"

"Hm? Sorry I wasn't listening, what?"

"What are you giving Fakir?" Duck turned a dark hue of red.

"What? What do you mean? I'm not getting Fakir anything! I mean why would I need to! He doesn't like me and I don't like him at all! No no! Why in the world could you ever think that! Hahahahahaha! My gosh is it hot in here or is it just me? Heh heh?" Rue looked at her with exasperated obviousness. Duck exhaled deeply.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"The short answer is yes."

"But I don't like Fakir!" her voice rose in pitch.

"You're in denial Duck. And something tells me that he really likes you too!"

"Like what!"

"He told me that he does" Duck had officially turned the colour of a tomato and heat of the sun.

"He he he he he did? This better not be a joke coz I don't wanna make a fool of myself again!"

"Trust me Duck, we just need to find a way to tell Fakir about your feelings" she began to use the scissors to curl the ribbon on the presents.

"But why today? Why can't I do it some other time?"

"It's Christmas, and you always tell the truth at Christmas" she smiled and began to curl another ribbon; she slipped and cut her thumb, "ouch…"

"So… what do you suggest I do?"

"Write a letter," Rue sucked her thumb, "there's some nice writing paper in this bag here" she nodded towards the pink bag next to her. Duck delved into the bag and pulled out some pink rose scented paper. Duck gave Rue a sarcastic look and peered at her from underneath her eyebrows.

"What? It's perfect and it has a lacy envelope!" Duck sighed and looked back in the bag, she saw something else in there.

"What's this?" She held a small yellow porcelain duck hanging from a piece of thread. Rue looked up.

"Oh I thought you might want that; it's so cute!"

"Does this smell like roses too…" She muttered. Duck began to write _*Dear Fakir…*_

"What should I say! I don't know how to write love letters!" Rue sighed and crawled next to her.

"Tell me what you feel like towards him and I'll write it down…"

_(15 minutes later)_

"Good! Now! Go my child!"

"Where do I put it?" She held the letter as if it were alien to her eyes.

"Um… go and give it to Mademoiselle Bottom! She should be down at the reception this time of day; she delivers letters to everyone around the Academy"

"Okay! Thanks Rue! See you in a bit!" She yelled as she ran out of the door brimming with excitement; almost tripping over herself on the way out.

Rue sat on the floor and sighed to herself, "she really is a scatterbrain" picking up the pink bag Rue felt it still had something in it. Peering over the edge she saw something small and black. She reached in and held it on her lap. It was solid black leather and it had a gold skull attached to the front.

"How strange?" She opened up to the first page, a piece of paper fluttered out from inside the front cover; Rue picked it up and unfolded it:

**Never say a Demon's name aloud**

"How silly… I don't remember buying this at the store?" She turned it around to the back, "where's the price tag? Ouch… that cut is really starting to hurt now…" She looked at her cut and her stomach churned at the sight of her finger; it had become swollen and red. A small bead of crimson dripped from her arm onto the small book. As soon as it collided with the leather it was absorbed into the cover. "what?"

An unearthly force took Rue by surprise and ripped the book from out of her hand and flipped open to a specific page; Rue watched in fright, unable to move because fear had frozen her muscles.

The book lay stationary on the floor. Rue raised her eyes to attempt to catch a glimpse of what was on the page.

The rough yellow paper of the book was stained with four drops of blood; and underneath each drop a name had been written in a dark crimson font. Rue saw her name; fading in from inside the paper.

Her eyes soaked in the image like sponges.

A dark mist began to emerge from the centre of the book. It crept out slowly. The amount began to increase significantly until it was flowing like water.

A black hand was thrust out of the centre of the book.

Rue screamed at the top of her lungs and ran for the door. She grasped the brass door handle with both hands attempting to rip the door open; the brass became hot in her grip and started to burn her flesh. She screamed again holding her hands close to her chest. She turned around think she might be able to get out of the window. But someone blocked her path.

Tall, pallid and disproportionate. He stood in the centre of the room stretching and yawning; as if he was sore and cramped. Then turning his attention to Rue, "Hello dear! And what might be your lovely name? Hm?" he leant towards her in curiousness; she just trembled and stared at him petrified, "hmm, don't say much do you…" he clicked his fingers and the black book appeared in his hands; flicking through the pages he squinted at the book, "Rue! What a pretty name! I wonder why you hesitated to tell me dear? Hmm so silly indeed…" he walked over to the vanity mirror and looked at all the thingamabobs and knickknacks, "Rue, Rue, Rue… so pretty. Rue? Why don't you tell me something Rue?"

"W-what" she squeaked through a dry mouth.

"Oh… you do speak! Splendid… now Rue tell me," he picked up a photo-frame containing a picture of Mytho and Rue, "Mytho… how is he?" She ceased her trembling and became exceedingly curious, "I hear he isn't feeling to well at the moment… such a pity…"

"You, know about his condition?" A smile slunk across the man's white face, he looked up at Rue.

"Yes, yes of course I do! In fact I once had it myself! A terrible thing really; so much suffering and pain…"

"Suffering? How bad?" She seemed to beg him, he bore his pointed teeth.

"Oh it's horrifying! It's like having fire ants eat you from the inside out and burning your flesh to a crisp!" Rue began to cry, "yes it does hurt a wee bit… isn't it such a relief that I have the cure?" Rue stopped crying and looked up from her hands.

"You have the cure?"

"Why yes! I believe I do!" He whipped out a vial filled with glowing purple liquid, Rue reached out to take it from him but he pulled back, "Hey! Rude! This isn't for free you know!" Rue glared at him from underneath her eyebrows almost sinisterly.

"What will it take…" The man smiled at her again and extended a thin gloved hand.

"Give me your soul Rue… and your boyfriend shall be saved from this cruel condition"

"You guarantee this elixir will save Mytho…"

"Cross my non-existent heart dearie, do we have a deal…" he held the picture frame in one hand and extended his other hand out. ~_What's the worst that could happen? If it's for Mytho…~ _Rue looked away and shook his hand, "excellent! Good choice love… now there is a small 'medical' procedure for you to endure before this deal is complete, heh heh heh…" he gripped her burnt hand tightly and pulled Rue into the book with him.

She screamed. The red ribbon she wore fluttered to the floor; and lay there.

* * *

><p>Mister Cat stood at the head of the hall admiring the bustle and pandemonium of the Christmas feast; it somewhat resembled a bee hive which had just collided with a rainbow. The jazz band hummed melodically beneath the lively chatter of the students and the music danced with the fairy lights while the scent of crisp peppermint and sugar embraced sweetly.<p>

The teachers sat at their own table; Drosselmeyer was grumbling about feeling 'out-of-place' and began to stir some peppermint tea with a candy-cane uncomfortably.

Duck ran into the dining hall and; panting, furiously scanned for a seat. Piqué and Lille stood up on their seats and yelled out to Duck, "Hey Duck! We saved you a seat next to us here!" Those sitting around Piqué stuck their fingers in their ears and moaned. Duck ran over to join them; once she had seated herself she looked up and stared into the deep green eyes of Fakir, who sat directly opposite her. Piqué and Lille gave her a cheeky wink and a nudge.

Mister Cat tapped his wine glass with his silver fork – surprisingly the room fell silent; he cleared his throat delicately, "Please be seated!" everyone took their seats and looked up to Mister Cat intently, "dinner is served!" The kitchen doors burst open and the food students dressed very smartly as waiters carried plates after plates of delicious exotic morsels of perfection. Everyone began to indulge themselves in the food (except Drosselmeyer who stuck to his tea and candy).

Duck sat anxiously waiting for Mademoiselle Bottom to deliver her letter to Fakir her mind was racing and her pulse even more so.

Mademoiselle Bottom walked into the room unnoticed; even by Duck, and placed the letter to Fakir right in front of him. Fakir ceased his eating and looked down at the envelope incredulously he picked it up and slowly opened it at the back.

Duck looked up and noticed he was reading the letter; and with no visible emotion, her pulse increased in speed about ten times faster than before.

_^Dear Fakir… I have been thinking a lot about you and ever since I met you I have felt some sort of connection between us. I don't care if you think I am a moron or an idiot anymore because I know that you don't know how I feel for you – it's taken me a while to get my head around it… but I really really like you and it's Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth; so Fakir, I love you. To me you are awesome, and you have really nice skin too_… _no scratch that last part that's weird and don't say he has really nice hair either because that's really really weird… Merry Christmas - P.S I love you…. _^ Fakir raised an eyebrow and flipped over the card as if he were trying to look for something.

A boy walked behind Fakir and saw the card and the writing in it, "Ugh! That's gross! Who would write such stupid things like that?"

"I don't know, it hasn't got a name on it…"

Duck's heart ceased to beat and dropped into her stomach _*I… Didn't write… my name on it!* _She felt her face turn red hot with embarrassment and anger and then lose its colour to complete and utter disappointment. A large lump appeared in her throat and she couldn't breathe, her eyes began to gush with tears; no way to stem their flow.

"Duck! What's wrong!" Piqué looked at her surprised by this sudden change in emotion. Fakir looked up at Duck.

"What's-" he stopped. He looked down at the card and then back up; his heart wrenched and his voice failed to work. _^Duck wrote this!^_ Duck pushed back her chair and ran out of the hall hot-faced and bursting with tears. Fakir watched her run away. Drosselmeyer watched her run away, he looked to Fakir who also had his eyes on her.

"Go after her you fool!" he muttered to himself glaring at Fakir who sat stationary.

Fakir watched her hair trail behind her like fire once again _^No. Don't let her run away again! MOVE!^ _ Fakir almost leapt up from his chair and sprinted after her, "Duck!" the door slammed closed after her. Everyone's heads turned to witness the events unfolding. Drosselmeyer smiled to himself as Fakir ripped open the doors and a burst of cold wind and snow spilled in forcefully.

"That's my Grandson…" he whispered taking another sip of tea.

* * *

><p>"Duck!" Fakir frantically yelled at the blanketed courtyard which remained still with silence. He yelled again, and again. His chest heaved and he crunched through the thick snow, "the first girl I have ever really liked and I have already made her cry… twice" he sighed and plonked down on the edge of the frozen fountain, "what's wrong with me seriously…" he bent down and scooped up some snow is his hands and began to compact it, "all I ever do is piss people off! I can never do anything 'social' to the same standard I do my academics! Ugh…" he looked down at the snowball, "Duck never did any harm…Ugh!" he thrust the snowball in his face as punishment. He exhaled and wiped away the snow shivering.<p>

He stopped when he heard faint sobbing behind himself; turning around all he saw was the statue, but then he moved slightly to the left and saw Duck hunched over crying into her hands behind it. His gaze patted her back softly as he rose from his seat.

Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold; although her eyes were from trying to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. Her small hands clutched her face and she seemed to be curled up in a tiny ball of protection; oblivious to the fact Fakir stood beside her.

"Stupid… letter! Stupid stupid Fakir! Stupid stupid stupid me!" She poured out her broken heart into her hands. Fakir looked down as if her tears were directed at him.

"Don't blame yourself for my idiocy, Duck…" he said subtly. Duck swallowed her tears and sniffed.

"I never should have come here, all I've done is bring trouble! I can't even dance…" This frustrated Fakir thoroughly.

"Yes you can"

"No I can't!" She turned and yelled up at Fakir angrily; her facial features dropped when she yelled into Fakir's emotionless face. "Fa-Fakir…I-"

"Do you remember that day, when the advanced seniors performed in your class?" Fakir sat down half a metre away from her on the fountain edge, "do you?" Duck nodded delicately, "remember how you danced the pas de deux with me…" Duck hesitated; as if she didn't want to remember, then nodded, "you placed your trust in me even though you knew or so thought that I hated you…"

"You do."

"I did. Not." He spoke between clenched teeth, "anyway… you danced perfectly on pointe as if you had done it before – which you had not" he exhaled, "you, are the best dance partner I have, ever, had…"

"But Mister Cat prefers it when you dance with Rue! You two are perfect…"

"Mister Cat! Isn't me…besides" he stammered and turned away to hide his pink tinted cheeks, "I… think you're perfect anyway…" Duck turned pink with surprise.

"Oh" Fakir peered over his shoulder at Duck who was staring at the snow lost in thought _^what are you thinking about Duck…^_

The orange clouds thinned above them and the snow beneath their feet seemed to glitter slightly and the frost that coated the fountain and its glassy surface sparkled. The light played across Ducks light pink face and lit up her sprinkled freckles like stars. Fakir never noticed how her eyes; like deep sapphire pools, contrasted with her hair like a cascading waterfall of fire and harmonized with her small candy pink lips – like blossom petals.

Duck's eyes drifted up slowly admiring the glittering snow and her eyes cheekily swept upwards and for the first time noticing how tight his school jacket fit him and it clung to his strong arms almost like a thin plastic film. She became slightly startled when she locked gaze with him; he had an inquisitive complexion though a pensive vibe, his rich green eyes entwined with hers. She wanted to look away to break the tension but couldn't find herself strong enough.

He leant in towards her slowly and watched her shut her eyes slowly and anxiously; slightly drawing her eyebrows together. He admired how strange she acted around him. He brought one hand up and brushed it lightly across her cheek; running his strong fingers through her hair behind her head, he rested his forehead against hers softly and closed his eyes also, "Duck," he whispered, "although you may not know this… but…" he became infatuated by the scent of her skin, "I think, I love-" unable to bear the tension any longer he pulled her into a soft kiss; he let out a deep sigh of relief and pulled her closer to him. Duck began to tremble. Fakir temporarily broke away, "don't be afraid, place your trust in me..." he tenderly brushed his lips against hers and loosened his grip behind her head; Fakir finally felt his thoughts become content and his heart beat so thickly with emotion that Duck could feel it pounding on her chest, syncopating with the thin quickening pulse of her heart. She tingled at the feel of his warm lips caressing hers ever so silkily; so did the butterflies which resided in her stomach.

Duck knew he was trembling also; but only very lightly. His other hand rested softly on her shoulder. _*So this is what it's like to be in love… I like this* _Duck slid closer to Fakir to become engulfed in the heat of his body and to shakily place a hand on his hot neck; she felt the silky texture of his chocolaty skin beneath her finger-tips. Pulling apart to re-grip their tender lip-lock Fakir skimmed his hand off her shoulder and down her arm and manoeuvred his fingers through hers.

Pulling apart and resting their foreheads on each other's they both breathed deeply trying to catch their breath. Fakir dreamily half opened his eyes to look at Duck who looked twice as happy as he was currently; but also twice as cold. Being the gentleman Fakir was, he removed his jacket and draped it over Duck's quivering shoulders. She felt the warmth and scent of his jacket embrace her shoulder-blades and she looked up into Fakir who wore all white now his jacket had been removed.

She remembered her dream and looked up; her eyes glittering in realisation.

Fakir couldn't fathom why she looked at him this way, so instead he leant in again and barely touching her skin, placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

He turned away from her awkwardly and looked at the ground. He cleared his throat softly, "ahem, what I was meant to say was uh… well…" Duck watched him attentively. She smiled at his idiocy and shuffled over on the fountain edge so she cuddled up to his side. Fakir turned his head questioningly and Duck pecked him on the cheek before snuggling close to him underneath his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Fakir…Merry Christmas…"


	12. It's Only Crimson

**Chapter 12 – It's just crimson.**

Steam rose from Charon's navy blue cup like sweet smelling coffee coloured clouds – the heat clung and condensed on his face as his frosty fingers clutched the porcelain tightly.

He sighed heavily and sunk back into his creaky wooden chair, "I hope winter ends soon" he muttered raspily, "it's not at all good for the kid's health" He looked towards the door to room Mytho resided in. Charon became startled when the harsh wind rattled the glass window and blew it open; killing the candle's light and plunging the room into darkness. He leapt up and slammed the window shut, forcefully locking the bolt and drawing the damp curtains across strongly.

Fumbling around he attempted to relight the candle lamps and log fire. When the room regained light he noticed his coffee had spilled onto the table and chair.

Before he could grunt annoyedly he was able to comprehend a muffled sound from inside Mytho's room; warily he pushed open the door, it swung open smoothly making the slightest creak.

The young boy was sat hunched over on his bed gripping his hair and breathing heavily.

Charon was happily surprised to see him awake and in action, "Mytho! Great to see-"

"Where's Rue…" he muttered hoarsely under his breath.

'What?"

"Tell me, where she is!" His eyes shot amber darts into Charon's chest. The veins in Mytho's neck and wrists flared up as he clutched the bed sheets; sweat began to form on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>12:59pm<strong>_  
>^The clock moves so damn slowly…^ <em>Fakir sat impatiently tapping his pencil on the side of his laptop which lay open on the table in front of him. Starting at the empty email inbox his eyes began to hurt; he took a quick glance at the time.

**12:59pm**

The French essay he had to hand in later that day was barely started upon. He had to write six paragraphs on how the ancient history of France was or was not unique compared to England or Italy.

He had written three words. His name. And the date.

He wrenched his mind for a few words if not one single phrase. He flicked back to the clock.

**12:59pm**

**1:00pm**

He groaned loudly in frustration and stood abruptly pushing over his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply.

"Why does this have to be so difficult…" he muttered croakily.

Fakir pulled open the top button of his shirt allowing his collarbone to be seen and his white shirt to hang loose as he prepared some boiling water in a teapot.

A pop-up alert sounded from his computer. He picked up the chair and sat down with his steaming cup of Uda Watte tea.

**Inbox: New Message(1)**

Opening his new email. _^Mister cat? I didn't think he knew how to use a computer, let alone own one?^ _

Fakir began to read the email.

He scoffed, he began to smile wildly. He leapt up from the seat, "YES! OH DEAR GOD YES!" He spilt the boiling tea over his arm, "Ah! Crap!"

**To Fakir**

**I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen to perform in this year's ballet production of 'Sleeping Beauty'**

**The cast is as follows:**

**Aurora: Rue**

**Prince: Fakir**

_^ I can't believe it… just one step closer to my ultimate goal^_

**Essobarec: N/A (Auditions tomorrow 3:00pm)**

_^Oh looks like no one wanted to audition for Essobarec after all, shame… it's a good part^_

Fakir shut down his laptop and reclined into his chair and looked up towards the ceiling "Forza Veglione… so close; yet so far away…" he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "I can almost taste it. What does it taste like; to be victorious, I wonder…?"

* * *

><p>"MADEMOISELLE DUCK!" She lifted her up abruptly and into the intense fiery stare of Mister Cat who leant over her menacingly, "you have been sleeping A LOT in classes lately…why is this!" The students in the French class peered over and some who would giggle occasionally and whisper to their mates, "You haven't been following your lights out curfew… have you" Duck rubbed her eyes.<p>

"I'll bet it's because she's been too busy sleeping with Fakir" One boy sniggered to another. This did not go unnoticed as Fakir gave them a sharp death glare; the boys froze in fear as Fakir stood up pushing his chair back.

"Mark, would you kindly share with the class what you whispered to Eduardo please? Whispering is looked upon as rude here at the academy…" in a split second Fakir was right in front of the desk of the student and slammed his hands down on the desk, "but how could you know that?" Mark shakily looked over to Mister Cat who beckoned him to stand up.

He stood up underneath Fakir's death glare, " I… I said uh…. That maybe it's because she was doing her homework until late?"

"Lunch time rubbish duty for lying to a superior; Mark, that is not what you said" Fakir interjected without hesitation.

"What! You're kidding right! That's so gay!"

"Two lunch time rubbish duties for foul language used to a superior"

"WHAT!"

"Now what is it that you said about Duck?" Fakir smiled and Mister Cat chuckled a little.

"Okay! Fine! I said that it's because she was sleeping with you Fakir"

"Oh really… well then I hope you don't mind joining your friend Eduardo in Friday 1 hour detention?" Mark stood there fuming, "is that a problem? Mark?" He said nothing, "I would expect not, sit down" Fakir walked over to Mister Cat and Duck who seemed to have fallen asleep again.

"Quite a show you put on there Fakir?"

"Just another performance monsieur, how about I take Duck back to her dorm… she seems to be disturbing the class" A large snore came from Duck. Mister Cat looked at her in disdain.

"Yes… good idea indeed" Fakir knelt down beside Duck and scooped her up into his arms. The girls in the class squealed with delight and some of whom fainted because they could not stand the cuteness of the situation. _^Oh Jesus she needs to lose a few…^ _

He turned to Mister Cat who was also susceptible to the adorableness, "I will see you for rehearsals tonight at 4 o'clock. Have a good day monsieur, adieu"

* * *

><p>Fakir had drawn immense attention to himself in the past two days and this situation was only drawing in more attention than he had already gained. He didn't want to look at any of the people; he didn't want to be a part of reality. In fact he despised it; full of complete heathen children and oblivious men who are cruel towards those who give so much.<p>

_^The world is a cruel place so that even those who have done nothing to deserve punishment get hurt… but then^ _he felt a certain warmth nuzzle into his chest deeper, a lump in his throat appeared. He looked down at Duck who clutched his sleeve smiling delicately from underneath his deep blue blazer _^you were too busy sleeping to hear the hurtful comments made about you… how do you do it? Brushoff the world so easily and carry on with your life as if nothing had ever happened?^ _

The warmth of her small breaths against his chest was enough to keep him warm from the bitter snow.

_^By god I envy you duckling…^_

He then thought _^If you're sleeping I wonder if there's a tea-party going on… I wonder what I'm missing?^ _

Fakir balanced Duck on one arm as he twisted the door handle to her dorm; it swung open smoothly _^Strange? Duck usually doesn't leave the door unlocked?^_ He backed into the door and turned around into her room, he looked around in disgust, "Is this seriously the common students' rooms? It's so small and pathetic" He gently placed duck onto one of the two beds and she rolled onto her side. The crisp cotton duvet covers crunching beneath her as she spread out ever so ungracefully.

Fakir stretched out his arms; accidentally touching the low ceiling. He relaxed with a sigh and looked around the room. He drew the lace curtain across the window darkening the room.

"Well looks like I'll be leaving…" he advanced to the door. Crunch. Fakir stepped back and peered down in the darkness, he could make out something lying on the ground. He squinted and knelt down to pick it up. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that it was a small photo frame; the glass was shattered and he could only just make out the figures in the photograph as it was slightly scratched.

_^Oh this is a photo of Rue and Mytho… actually^ _Fakir thought for a moment and furrowed his brow _^It's been a while since I last saw Rue around the academy… so… how come this photo frame is on the floor shattered? I couldn't have done so much damage with lightly standing on it alone?^ _ Fakir looked around again and allowed his eyes to scan the floor.

A ribbon lay on the ground not too far from where Fakir knelt; he pocketed the frame and picked up the ribbon. He inspected it carefully. His stomach dropped.

_^there is blood on this ribbon^ _he sniffed it _^this is Rue's ribbon. There is blood on Rue's ribbon^ _Frantically he looked around for another lead on what the hell was going on. But all he had to do was look up from where he had found the ribbon to see five fingernail marks on the wooden floor leading to none other than what Fakir has been dreading for the last 3 weeks.

"B-black… book!" He stumbled to his feet and fell backwards into the vanity mirror and shattering the glass.

Fakir couldn't move. He was immobilized. He sat on the vanity desk unwillingly, gasping for air and attempting to shift his gaze from the nail marks.

Footsteps echoed. They sounded familiar, too horribly familiar. The door creaked open slowly and Fakir could see out of the corner of his eye the small dainty feet of a woman; no.

Girl.

"Fakir! What a pleasant surprise!" The girl sounded almost eerily excited to see him. Fakir squeezed a breath and uttered one word raspily.

"H-help" the girl giggled with outrageous laughter and leant forward; she placed one finger underneath his chin and delicately tipped it up wards so he could see her face. He registered her face and coughed and spluttered wildly in complete disbelief blood slowly trickling and staining his coffee lips crimson red.

"Looks like you took an awful stumble my love…" he rocked his flaccid head onto the mirror at the back so he could see. She walked her tiny fingers up his crimson and white half open shirt, "right. In. to. Our. Trap!" She tapped her finger on his lips. She inspected her finger for a moment and rubbed his blood between her fore finger and thumb, "a good texture indeed!" she sniffed it lightly, "delightful smell too!" Fakir coughed again when he saw her slide her finger across her tongue. Her pupils dilated. Those big fluorescent yellow eyes. Pausing to take a moment to breathe deeply she finally spoke. Slower and more eerie than before, "Oh my… he was right. That is; GOOD" She shook her head to free herself of the extravagant flavour. She bent down to pick up the black book from the floor and started flicking through the pages humming to herself.

"W….what" He wrenched his voice.

"What, what exactly?"

"what are you going to do… with that b-book" She smiled and licked her lips.

"I'm so glad you asked" she sat beside Fakir on the vanity table; far closer than Fakir was comfortable with, she placed one hand on his knee and slid the other underneath his shirt onto his right shoulder, "you see Fakir… you're a character; like me! And characters like us have 'speeecial' advantages…"

"Like what"

"Like the powers we have… oh but you don't know yours yet do you? Oh how sad… I already know mine… and Duck already knows her's too!" _^She…she does!^ _"Yes… oh! I thought you might have already known? You are her love interest anyway, how shameful"

"why… didn't she tell me?"

"The truth is, she doesn't think she can trust you Fakir! There! I said it!"

"She doesn't trust me…"

"No…" She rested her head on his shoulder and pouted.

"How could she not trust me? I've told her so much!"

"Yes, yes… so incredibly sad! Is it not? Look… here… I'll give you a clue to finding out her powers if you do something for me…"

_^Should I… the last time I made a deal I threatened everyone's lives… but this could be for her own good – this could help solve my theories…^ _

"Soo?" Fakir swallowed a dry lump.

"I'll… I'll do it – for Duck"

A smile crept across her face like mist. She sat on Fakir's thighs facing him; she pulled his head backwards, running her thin fingers through his long silky hair and caressing his red lips with her forefinger tip.

"What did you have… in mind," he shivered as she lightly touched his scar, **"Rue."**


	13. Bickerings

**Chapter 13 – Bickerings**

His pupils shrunk instantaneously, "No! I refuse!"

Rue dug her fingernails sharply into his shoulders and shoved him harder back against the glass, "what do you mean you refuse! You simply cannot refuse this offer! Don't you understand that this could help you so much in seizing what you want!" A smile crept across Fakir's face as he closed his eyes and began to laugh under his breath. Rue looked at him wide eyed and incredulously, "Laughter? Laughter! What is it that you find so amusing!"

"You honestly think that I'm going to fall for that? From all we've been through you really think I am that gullible…" Her fingernails scraped deeply down his bosom flesh and then ceased instantaneously. Rue stared deeply into Fakir's eyes; intensely dazed and bewildered. A thick red dribble of liquid dripped from her lips. Fakir grasped the shard of glass penetrating her back firmly in contentedness; he let out a deep breath, "Carabosse, I will say this once only…" he leant forward to her ear and whispered thinly, "leave my friends… alone" he removed the shard with a quick jerk of his arm allowing her to fall backwards onto the floor, "leave you insufferable demon…" Rue fell through the floor and disappeared.

He breathed deeply and relaxed his body. ^Why must I be placed in the most difficult of situations alone…^. Gritting his teeth and tensing his abdomen he pulled himself off the vanity mirror and to a stand; slowly feeling the glass slide away from his flesh. Leaning on the end of a bed Fakir stood. Then stumbled; and stood again. ^Be a man Fakir! It's only a few scratches^

Fakir ran his fingers through his hair noticing it had come loose; taking a look in one of the glass shards he recognised how horrid he looked in reality. He re-tied the pony-tail and re-buttoned his shirt though it did not make much of a difference.

^Duck. I can't leave her here? It's too dangerous! And knowing her she's too clumsy and gawky to handle something like that…^ he looked down at his torso ^I can't carry her in this state- I am almost physically unable to walk^

"Duck" he shook her awake.

"Uh? GAH!" She leapt onto her feet, "!" Fakir slapped her across the face and she fell onto the bed holding her cheek and whinging.  
>"Duck! Shut up!" She peered up at Fakir standing over her.<p>

"Why would you do that! You're such a meanie! You can't hit a-" he grasped her wrist tightly, "Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"We need to get out of this room. Now." Duck noticed the blood stains and tears in his white shirt.

"What happened!" Fakir froze, "and why is my mirror smashed! Mister cat's gonna kill me! What did you do!" He stood there staring at the door handle _^This door handle has traces of seared flesh? Rue may have tried to escape but been burnt to keep her captive in this room…^ _

It was at this point Duck had become extremely aggravated at Fakir for remaining silent, seething she grabbed his shoulder and viciously tugged him, "Fakir! Answer me!" His knees buckled underneath the pain and he fell to one knee breathing sharply, "Wha?" his shoulder became warm and damp; Duck pulled back her hand and saw that he was bleeding where she had touched his right shoulder. _*Fakir's scar is bleeding! Why! What in the world is happening here!* _"Fakir! What's happening!" Duck squealed with perplexion.

"Duck, what I really need you to do right now is shut the fuck up, open the fucking door and get the fuck out of here!" He groaned in frustration between ground teeth.

"But what about you?"

"I'm right behind you just give me a moment to compose myself! Go idiot!" Duck hesitantly ran out of the room her footsteps like gunshots echoing on the floors. _*Again I'm running away from Fakir… why do I always have to run away from him?* _

* * *

><p>She burst open the doors to the courtyard. It was lunchtime and the students were moving between the buildings in tight clumps; it almost looked like a sea of people in blue uniforms. Duck didn't like being all bound up like this so struggling to dodge her way through the people she squeezed her way through a gap into the snow.<p>

Duck rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, "My shoes are wet… AGAIN!" loose armed she waddled over to the fountain and plonked herself down pathetically. She mumbled to herself, "How the heck am I going to pay for the broken mirror… eh heh. Who am I kidding? I don't have cash!" Then she began to wonder, "If I don't have money how am I paying for my school tuition fees! Uggghh! I am so financially unstable!" she moaned and slid facedown into the snow with her butt in the air like a grumbling mountain of depression.

"Let me go! I need to find her!" Someone yelled from across the courtyard. Duck lifted her red-faced, snow covered head from the snow to see someone familiar. _*Is that? No it can't be…*_

"Stop it! Let me go!" White shirt flailing about in the cold air and that was the extent of his attire.

"You'll catch your death out here without any clothes boy!" Charon grasped his white twiggy arms and legs thrashing about trying to break free.

"Mytho!" Duck yelled with tears of happiness brewing in her eyes. She stood up and charged towards him.

"Duck!" He broke free of Charon's grip and ran towards Duck; eyes wide with joy. The two collided with each-other and Mytho spun Duck around as she cried.

"You're alright! You're not sick anymore!" she choked on her tears.

"I'm fine! It's great to see you!" Duck buried her face into Mytho's chest and soaked in the moment that Mytho was well.

"I'm so glad…" a crowd of students gasped and squealed beside them and Duck's eyes were suddenly averted to something of more importance.

* * *

><p>Fakir held the stair banister tightly using it to support his weak body, <em>^It's fine! Only a couple more steps to go…^ <em>shakily, he placed one foot on the next step down, and then the next. Repeating this he became less dizzy and came to his bearings a little faster, breathing deeper he touched down on the ground floor. Gripping his shoulder he dragged his shoes across the polished floor; grunting he pushed open the swinging doors. His wounds stung with the cold attacking his open flesh and freezing the sweat droplets hanging desperately from his temples. He attempted to walk further through the courtyard and snow battling the elements frailly.

His eyes swept the area in front of him seeing only blue uniforms surrounding him like waves, bobbing and licking at his weak sides; like a white boat combating an ocean storm.

"You're alright! You're not sick anymore!" He heard Duck's voice and turned his vision to the courtyard.

Mytho; Fakir's adopted brother, wearing only a long white shirt, held Duck in a close embrace as she cried into his chest. Her soft blue eyes bursting with happiness, with affection for Mytho. _^She's crying again… FOR him…^_ Fakir felt his heart drop into his stomach heavily and his chest become incredibly hollow as he could not find his lungs.

"I'm fine! It's great to see you!" he said.

"I'm so glad…" A smile crept across her red face.

A shiver tickled Fakir's body. _^She's smiling. She's blushing. She's crying FOR HIM^_

Fakir finally lost his legs to gravity. A crowd of students gasped and squealed around him as he welcomed the sharp embrace of the cobblestones. _^I can't breathe…^ _

Vision became spotted and he could not see.

* * *

><p>The kettle screeched like a steaming banshee.<p>

He pulled the bed sheets over his head becoming tangible to his new shoulder and chest bandage.

A small hand attempted to slide underneath his back. Fakir uttered a sharp grunt to warn whoever was touching him, "Oh hush you big baby, I'm just trying to turn you over" he knew that voice anywhere and it was calming; like a breath of fresh air. He rolled over onto his stomach resting his head on crossed arms. He heard the sound of hot water gushing into a container of some form.

"What are you doing…"

"Don't sound so sceptical! I'm just pouring you some hot water…" Duck thrust a towel into the water and wrung the steaming water out again.

"Hot water for wha-AHHT!" She flopped the hot towel onto his back wounds and sighed at his childish reactions, "Careful! That really hurts!"

"Suck it up won't you! It's only water!" Fakir scowled at the bed end and flinched as she washed his cuts. There was a long and silent pause as she did so, "So. Are you going to tell me how you got these Fakir…"

"No."

"Are you EVER going to tell me how you get these?"

"No" she shoved the towel at one of his cuts and laughed at his yell, "QUIT IT!"

"No! You are so stubborn!"

"Well you're sadistic! And hypocritical!"

"So? Who said it was a bad thing?" Fakir sat up and pointed towards himself angrily now yelling at her in vexation.

"I did!" she slapped him over the side of the face with the towel and laughed at his fuming facial expression, "what… the hell was that for!" Duck was almost in tears with laughter, "why is this so funny to you!"

"Hahahahahah! Stop it! Stop it! You're gonna make me pee! Hahahahaha!" he kicked her off the bed and chuckled as she hit the floor with a thud. She held her head and groaned in pain. A smile of smugness crept across Fakir's face.

"You brought it upon yourself." Duck crawled back onto the bed glaring at Fakir menacingly.

"You're a meanie…"

"Hypocritical."

"Let's not point fingers shall we…"

"But you started it"

"No. You did"

"I did?"

"By not telling me!"

"That's my choice"

"It's my mirror!"

"That was a different conversation!"

"It made me hurt you!"

"You chose to hurt me!"

"Because you were being stubborn!"

"Because you didn't respect my choice of secrecy!"

"It's a secret now is it?"

"No! What I meant was-"

"Keeping secrets in a relationship is bad"

"We're not dating?"

"I thought we were…"

"Why do you think we're dating!"

"You kissed me! Twice!"

"Did I invite you to be my girlfriend? No. so we're not dating!"

"So that means you're a man-whore"

"A what?"

"A man-whore! Quite simply a scandalous guy!"

"Where did you learn that word!"

"Pique and Lille?"

"Do you even know what it means!"

"Yes! I do!"

"What is a man-whore then? Give me a definition"

"Fakir"

"What?"

"That's my definition; you."

"Now hang on a minute!"

"Then why would you kiss me if you didn't want to date me?"

"I-"

"Is it because you can't handle a relationship?"

"No! It's-"

"Is it because you like Rue!"

"NO!" Fakir leapt up onto his feet and stared daggers at Duck, "It's because I don't want a relationship! With you it's confusing because you are different! You're like an animal! With the attention span of a gnat! You're too emotional, I'm not right for you, I always make you upset and I hate seeing you cry because I am almost always the cause of it! Why don't you just bugger off with Mytho! Huh? You look so much happier with him! God Damnit! I can't do anything right for you!"

Duck sat on the edge of the bed in shock. Her eyebrows slunk downwards and drew together; she stood up and threw the towel at him as she walked into the bathroom, "wash your own stupid wounds." She slammed the door behind her loudly.

"Fine!" He yelled after her, "I can solve these problems myself!" He threw the towel on the floor and pulled a clean shirt on, "In fact! I don't even need you!" he yanked open his door and slammed it behind him, "I'll be in the library…" he muttered to himself angrily as he walked down the hallway hands in his pockets

_^I'm NOT a man-whore…^_


	14. Darker than Ebony

**Chapter 14 – Darker than Ebony**

Fakir angrily flipped open a large encyclopaedia crusted in dust, "man-whore, who does she think she is calling me something like that…"

He rested his cheek upon his hand and half-heartedly began to flip through the pages, skimming the words he had already read twenty times over.

"Back again are we Fakir?" Jolting, Fakir lifted his head and met eyes with Drosselmeyer, who wore his best smile and carried two cups of steaming tea.

"Yeah I guess I am" he took the cup from Drosselmeyer.

"Do you , uh… want to talk about it?" He said innocently, squeaking his chair closer inconspicuously

"You're getting soft Grandfather…" he sighed, "but it would be interesting to hear your view on these events…" Drosselmeyer prismed his fingers and reclined in his chair; smiling largely.

"Go ahead then…"

"Right, well lately I've been feeling really odd, I've been getting 'possessed' by this Carabosse guy and I asked Duck to help me out by getting me out of these states and then there's this black book of some sort that keeps appearing everywhere! It makes blood disappear and it can write without any assistance! And I feel these strange emotions for Duck who obviously feels strongly for Mytho who wants to marry Rue who is ALSO getting possessed but on a much more fatal level; she is trying to convince me to do this thing to Duck but I refused so I had to hurt her and I don't know where the hell she is now!? Duck hates me! Mytho is walking round campus half naked trying to find Rue and I'm in here drinking tea!"

Drosselmeyer sat rigid and pale in his chair, "Grandfather?" He leant towards Fakir still staring at the ground and whispered.

"Two possessions and a black book you say?"

"Yes" He shut the encyclopaedia with one swift movement and blew out the candle, "follow me immediately, and with haste!" he charged down the stairs, Fakir traipsing behind like an obedient puppy.

He stood beside his long library ladder, "get on and don't let go" Fakir looked at him hesitantly, and then followed his order.

"Don't let go?" with that the ladder blasted forwards with enormous speed screeching down the bookshelf. Fakir gripped the aged wood as he flinched at a fast approaching wall. Drosselmeyer began to laugh manically.

They suddenly averted the fast approaching wall by scaling it on the ladder towards the roof, a forceful collision between the ladder and the roof echoed as it flung the two men torpedoing into space. The library was gone as Fakir peered down momentarily hovering in the air; he felt his stomach lurch as gravity pulled him downwards, to land pleasantly in a pile of plump pillows.

He crawled out on his knees woozily, holding his head in pain.

"Don't worry! The feeling is only temporary – like drugs. You get the hit and then the fall and after you feel nothing at all! Haha!"

_^Because you would know how that feels wouldn't you? You loony old geezer…^ _

Drosselmeyer stood beside a writing desk lit dimly with candles. A large feathered quill was scribbling furiously on the paper sprawled across the desk, "Welcome to the core of it all! Here is the story which is still currently being written and... uh… oh…" He was glancing down onto the paper and as if he had had a change of heart he solemnly glanced at the page and sighed; looking up at Fakir grimly, he shook his head in disappointment and turned away, "read."

Fakir confusedly furrowed his brows at him and hesitantly wandered towards the desk. The pen scrawled away as Fakir leant over the paper, he looked at Drosselmeyer who glared at him from underneath his thick eyebrows scornfully. He began to read.

**Little Duck reclined flaccidly onto the lid of a toilet in her frustrating love-interests bedroom. She was utterly immersed in the hot tears which burnt her cheeks as they ran desperately to her chin; they itched her skin and her rosy face flinched as she sniffed through the fluid mucus accumulating in her nose. She blinked her large tender eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, she began to utter a few words, "You're right! You're not a man-whore Fakir!" She coughed. **

_^That's right!^ _"Haha! I told you!" He snorted at the paper. Drosselmeyer's eyes bulged at this reaction, with great velocity he slapped his grandson over the back of the head, "OW! What the hell!?"

"Keep reading you bumbling fool!"

"**I bet he's gone to get Rue. I bet he's dancing with Rue again right now! I knew he was two-faced! I knew he was I liar!" Collapsing her head in her hands poor Duck began to cry uncontrollably, coughing and spluttering, "what in the world was I thinking coming to this school in the first place? I knew there would be so many people so much better than me… especially those two. They're so good together – especially dancing, the way she stares into his eyes and creates that connection…"**

**She stood up from the toilet and frowned into the mirror directly ahead of her blurred vision. She stood sideways and looked up and down her thin body **_***Too thin…* **_**Duck met eyes with herself and was shocked suddenly; swaying slightly she stepped closer but not before yelling at the mirror, "I hate you!" she chewed on her tongue and began to scratch at her forearm skin.**

_^What the hell is she doing! She could hurt herself doing that!^ _Fakir's long fingers wrapped around the edge of the desk in anxiousness.

"**There has to be something underneath here that will make me pretty!" Her fingernails dug into her arm and she grunted as they created indentations.**

"But you are pretty!" His grip tightened, "don't do that to yourself! Stop it!"

**Duck ceased the idiotic self-harm and fell to her knee's on the floor shaking in fear of what she had become (**Drosselmeyer noticed this)** through jealousy of Rue and hatred for herself, "This is driving me crazy! I don't want to feel this way!" **

"You don't need to feel that way! You're perfect to me! That's all that matters!" Fakir was leaning closer towards the paper now. Drosselmeyer observed incredulously.

**Duck lifted her head from the ground in excitement as an idea popped into her bed. **

"What idea? What is it! Tell me dammit!"

**She turned towards the bath, "that could work well… easy… clean… no one else is around…" **

His stomach dropped. _^She wouldn't…^_

**Rising to her knees she turned the warm water tap until it wouldn't turn anymore, "come on! Fill faster!" She impatiently whispered. **

^_she's going to do it. She's going to drown herself!?^ _  
>"No Duck! You can't do that! You have so much more to live for! Stop!" Fakir was yelling at the paper, he turned to Drosselmeyer desperation intensely emanating from his eyes, "Do something!? You're the writer!?"<p>

Drosselmeyer opened his mouth to speak, "Ah hell! Get me out of here!" He ran towards the pile of pillows desperately tossing them behind his back, "she's such an idiot!"

* * *

><p>Fakir heard his heart-beat pounding in his ears as he ran en-route to his bedroom. <em>^I can almost hear the god damn water running from here… I need to stop her!^<em>

Seeing his dorm door his heart leapt, he was almost there.

Slamming open the door the hairs on Fakir's neck prickled with fear as he heard the water gushing over the edge of the bath, and he saw the expanding puddle on the floor. His stomach dropped, "No…"

Hesitantly lurching for the door he witnessed the limp clothes upon the floor.

The door swung open. Fakirs eyeballs shrunk in their sockets and breath escaped him.

A small, fluffy, yellow duck bobbed happily in the bath. Light reflected off the red pendant on the floor of the bathroom.

The duck opened its large blue eyes, "Qua?" she saw Fakir standing in the door way of the bathroom; his flesh drained of colour and emanating white rage. His pupils became pinpricks.

"Duck?" His voice strained between clenched teeth.


	15. The Pact

**Chapter 15 – The Pact**

His mouth became intensely dry as he and the Duck made sharp eye contact, "you… are a duck!?" Fakir's eye twitched in seething anger, "What the hell! But how did you-"

A sudden moment of realisation sunk Fakirs lungs into his chest and his face dyed itself a vibrant hue of red. He slammed his hand over his mouth and backed slowly into his bedroom; feet squelching into the now soaking carpet.

His knee caps quivered, "that night… she…"

_**Fakir ran as fast and as far as he possibly could; the snow seeping into his leather boots and flicking up the back of his jeans. His tweed coat and scarf flew in the sharp wind. This can't happen! Tears streamed down his freezing skin. **_

_**Suddenly he tripped over something and tumbled into the snow. He looked up to see something bright yellow lodged in the snow struggling. A small head popped up and he saw it was a duck; its feet were turning purple and it was too cold to move. He crawled over and picked it up out of the snow.**_

_**What is fakir doing in the snow? Why is he crying? She sensed his sadness," Quack?" she said sadly Fakir?**_

"_**Do you cry for me little duck?" he held the duck delicately in his warm hands and began crying again. Fakir held Duck close to his warm chest, "I've tried so hard to procrastinate Mytho's fate. I don't know what to do…"**_

Fakir slammed the door with his back, now sliding down the door and he plonked himself upon the drenched carpet and he just stared at his feet in horror. _^She…saw me… cry. SHE SAW ME CRY!? OH CHRIST! OF ALL THE POSSIBLE THINGS SHE COULD HAVE SEEN ME DOING SHE SAW ME CRYING!?^_

Pounding startled Fakir, "Hey Fakir! Open the door! I swear I'll explain what's going on if you open the door!" Fakir shivered as she spoke _^I will not open this god damn door… I have to get out of here^ _

Slowly Fakir rose up from the ground as not to make a noise. He leant forward and lifted himself off the ground and stealthy he crept for the door.

As he reached for the door he remembered he forgot his jacket which lay on the tea table; which was closer to the door. He hesitantly reached for the jacket and he could feel its fibres itching his fingertips.

Duck burst out of the door swiftly draping a towel around her; now human, body and tripped over her own feet. Fakir's head turned to Duck as she came torpedoing towards him at such a grand velocity they collided with great force and landed on the floor.

Fakir was stunned that she was a human again, and Duck was stunned at the thinness of his shirt; either that or the density of his muscular build.

Tumbling heavily onto the floor Fakir slid backwards, back burning against the carpet due to the friction and then also with his head colliding with his bed end.

Both shared a hot, bright crimson hue as Duck snatched her hands away from his biceps and clutched the towel which sneakily began to sag. Fakir's fingers began to quiver as he realised their slight contact with Duck's bare shoulders, noticing this he flung his arms off her skin and they also thwacked against the bed end.

The air tensed around them and tightened like cling film.

"Oh isn't this just cute!" Their heads instantly turned and registered the dark silhouette reclining on the table, "getting some skin are we Fakir?" She giggled. The two leapt up from the floor and brushed themselves off. Fakir stood in front of Duck.

"What the hell do you want now!" he growled as Rue began to advance on the pair. Duck's face lit up.

"Rue!" She pushed Fakir aside and reached out to embrace her friend, Fakir watched in horror as she did so. He grasped her wrist and yanked her back towards himself.

"Duck, what the heck are you doing!" He sharply whispered. She looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm going to hug Rue? What does it look like?" she pulled her wrist away from Fakir and hugged Rue tightly, "how are ya?"

"Splendid…" She glared at Fakir over Duck's shoulder and smirked as she watched Fakir tremble with anger when she tightened the hug, "just splendid." They pulled out of the hug.

"So! How's Mytho? I saw him looking for you around campus today! He's looking much better now! But he needs some pants-"

"So you say Mytho is well?" Fakir watched Rue's pupils dilate at this knowledge.

"Yeah! He was looking for you!" Fakir touched Duck's shoulder and leant to her ear. He whispered something inaudible to Rue.

Duck froze and stiffly turned her head towards Rue.

_*Y-yellow… they're YELLOW!*_

At that exact moment a ghost burst in through the doors. All heads turned.

"Rue"

"Mytho"

"Mytho!"

"Mytho!?"

Rue and Mytho passionately embraced. Fakir and Duck stood in shock.

"Rue I can't tell you how horrible it was not being able to see you. I can't stand it. But within the darkness I could hear your voice and it pulled me out and" He pulled backwards to stare deeply into her eyes, "Rue, you rescued me." She shivered and her face screwed up.

"Fakir" Duck tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "Her eyes are normal again…"

To Fakir's ultimate surprise it was true, Rue's eyes had returned to their natural colour, "it seems we have stumbled across a loophole…"

As soon as Fakir whispered to Duck again, Rue dragged Mytho back through the doors, "Rue! What's going on? Rue!" Mytho tried to struggle out of her unearthly grip constricting his pallid flesh. His amber eyes darted around the room.

"Mytho!" Fakir lurched forwards.

"You have until the opening performance to save your so called 'brother', incompetent knight!"

"Brother help me!" The door slammed, the vibrations reverberated in Duck's skull.  
>Fakir viciously tore open the door and was presented with the bare halls. He slammed his fists against the door and yelled in frustration.<p>

"I swear to god I will get you back… brothers for life damnit!"

Duck weakly stood in the centre of the room, soaking in all that had happened before her eyes. Her eyes slowly swept up from the floor, and blankly peered at the door Fakir was abusing. He rested his head on the wooden frame and pummelled it; drained of colour and empty, "it all happened so fast" she spoke dry mouthed and frail, "Mytho didn't see it coming… he was completely unaware"

Fakir abruptly lifted his head from the door, as if a brick had collided with his forehead, "Unaware." He paced back into the room and swung open his wardrobe, he rummaged around in the endless mess that was his draws.

*_You would think that head boy would be a little more organised and calm… at times like these. Well actually, I don't know of any other person being presented with the problem of demonic possessions, a serious case of split personality and alter-ego at the same time. So I suppose a messy wardrobe is the least of our problems…*  
><em>

Getting impatient Fakir raked all of his clothes onto the floor. _*Perhaps not…* _

Fakir threw some clothes at Duck and they clung to her face, she uttered a squeak of surprise, "Oh! What are these?"

"Those are clothes. To cover skin? Remember? Or perhaps it is quite obvious you don't remember what clothes are…" he flinched, "Duck."

Duck then noticed that he wasn't turning around. She wondered for a second or two but then due to a recognition of a cool breeze she realised, and with much embarrassment scuttled into the bathroom.

Quickly she dressed herself in Fakir's old uniform _*Why does it have to be a boys uniform!*  
><em> After exiting the bathroom dressed in a boys uniform Fakir sighed, "Duck, what is that…"

"What? It's a tie" He limply raised the muddled knot.

"That is a mess, not a tie" Duck sighed exasperatedly and attempted to do it again.

_^Does Duck need help with that tie? Of course she does… animals can't tie ties. But then again it's her fault for keeping the secret that she is in fact a duck from me… she can deal with it and get a uniform report.^  
><em>

He quickly bundled all of his clothes up from the floor and threw them back in the wardrobe. As he was doing so, his fingers hit something hard and small. He pushed aside all the clothes and the tiny black and gold terror lay on the ground conceitedly, mocking him by its mere presence. Fakir recoiled his torso in disgusted fright.

"Hm?" Duck wandered over when she saw Fakir cringe. She peeked over his shoulder at the clothes pile hoping it was merely a stain on a shirt or something, but no. She screamed at the sight of the book and instantly picked it up and threw it across the room. They both watched it as its pages flapped and it torpedoed into the wall. The pages flipped open and lay on the floor.

Fakir and Duck looked at each other, and then stared back at the book. Fakir rose to his feet and after gaining his balance, approached it carefully. Keeping his distance from the book he leaned closer letting his sight sweep over the pages.

"What do you see?" Duck muttered thinly. Fakir edged closer and then snatched the book from the floor and held the page open in front of Duck.

"This!"

The musty paper bore a picture in red ink, or perhaps it was blood of the picture's victim, "That's Mytho… he's entangled in those thorns!"

"But look next to him Duck…"

"Rue! She's getting constricted too!" Duck clutched the black leather in frustration, "I don't get it!? Why would Rue-"

"What if she made a deal with Carabosse?" He interjected coarsely, "As I did when I was a child" Duck looked up at Fakir who sneered at the floor.

"But you had a reason Fakir, so there's no need to get angry!" He sighed.

"I suppose you are right, Carabosse seduces his prey with temptation… and then uses it against them to gain what he wants and betrays whoever he has dealt with. It's like gambling in a sense… but you don't gamble with money or bet on chips. You gamble with your blood and bet with your life"

"If you have no blood, you can no longer bet and so the game is over." Duck shivered.

"Precisely." The picture seemed increasingly familiar to Duck as she continued to stare at the red ink. She then remembered…

"I know this picture Fakir" Fearfully she embraced her remembrance.

"What? How?"

"I had a dream, recently after I arrived at the academy…"

"Beautiful little Duck…" she sat by the mysterious lake and heard a voice slyly wriggle across the water, "please give me your soul adorable little Duck?"

"Quack?" *_My soul? Who's there!* _

"You know me Duck don't you?" Mytho appeared beside her smiling nicely.

_**"Hello Duck" ***__**Oh it's Mytho! Wait how does he know it's me?* **__**,"who are you talking to?"**_

_**Thorns shot up from the earth and wrapped themselves tightly around Mytho's body; digging their lethal claws into his flesh. A scream came from behind her and Rue shared the same fate as Mytho; blood rolled down her face like tears.**_

_***Mytho! Rue! No!* **_

_**"Please give me your soul or watch these two perish!"**_

_***No! I will save them!* **_

_**"If you wish… Princess Tutu."**_

_***Tutu?***_

"You denied it? And what is a Princess Tutu?"

"Yes and I don't know!? But more importantly this could mean something!"

"We need to confirm this though, we need someone to discuss these findings with…"

"But Rue and Mytho are out of the equation now, we have to do this ourselves. Charon wouldn't understand…" Fakir clicked his fingers.

"I know our guy"

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait what? Tell me again but slowly! I haven't consumed any tea yet!" Drosselmeyer rubbed his forehead and leaned on his library desk.<p>

"This is the book! The black book I keep telling you about? The one that keeps popping up everywhere and bearing pictures of us characters!"

"show him the blood stains Fakir!" Fakir frantically flipped open to the page where the four blood stains rested.

"See? There's mine and there's Ducks and Mytho's and Rue's too now! He's got all four of us in there!"

"What about these pictures, show me the pictures boy!"

"There's the one of me when I first found the book here in the library and here is the most recent one," he pointed them out. Drosselmeyer adjusted his glasses and squinted at the book in disbelief.

"What is this picture etched with? It doesn't look like a normal pigment ink."

"Well, we have come to the conclusion that whoever is depicted in these pictures, is drawn with their own blood." Drosselmeyer's eyebrows raised in disgust.

"Blood you say? How foul!"

"But Mister Drosselmeyer, the strangest thing is that I have seen this new image here in a dream I had… and Carabosse offered me a deal you see"

"Please dear gods tell me that you did not agree to this deal girl!" he leant over his desk.

"No! I didn't!"

"good" he sunk back into his chair.

"But he called me Princess Tutu, I don't know who this Princess Tutu is but I can tell you that I am not a Princess!" Drosselmeyer twirled his beard and furrowed his brow.

"It seems that the amount of time we have left to solve this is decreasing at an alarming rate… we have no choice but to take dangerous action."

"What! What do we have to do?" Duck impatiently tapped her foot.

"We wait"

"Wait?"

"Yes, we wait"

"But-"

"Hush boy! I have already made my decision, plus" he put his feet up on his desk and took off his glasses, "I already know you have discovered a, what you call, 'loophole'" he began to stroke his moustache as he thought hard, "if we wait long enough, surely either Mytho, Rue or even Carabosse himself to appear here and therefore present us with an opportunity to take advantage of them, and when they come… we will be ready" Fakir groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean we will be ready! You just told us to wait!"

"When I say wait I mean research back into each of their pasts and find what is most precious to them a happy remembrance, perhaps something they have forgotten like a lost possession of their childhood? Or a photograph or memory lost within the vast years. Perhaps even a phrase. This will trigger a memory of their real persona whilst in that horrid possessed state, the trigger will cause the demon to be overpowered by the memory's happiness and in conclusion banishing the demon."

"Sounds like exorcism"

"In a silly sort of way, it kind of is… but it isn't. Hehe! This is all quite exciting!"

"Alright!" Duck felt empowered now having a way to rescue her friends, "We can save Rue and Mytho! And stop Carabosse!"

"Uh actually, leave Carabosse to me Duck" Drosselmeyer giggled, "I know him the best and actually no library has the resources to research Carabosse, except my private library of course where any book in the world can be found."

"Uh… okay. We can save Rue and Mytho! And we can do it before Sleeping Beauty opens! Can't we Fakir?"

"Yes we can, I promised that I would always protect Mytho and be there for him and now I can put that promise to action. In between Sleeping beauty rehearsals I will go into Paris every day to gather intelligence on Rue and Mytho. Nothing is going to stop me from reaching my goal."

"Ahem"

"Okay, our goal" Drosselmeyer clapped his hands.

"Yay! I am included! But we have one tiny problem…"

"And what is that?"

"Uhh…well, you see to sift through their pasts I'm going to need a few things… to you know, boost my powers. It's been so long since I personally was part of a large physical and mental activity… plus the cogs are a bit rusty" Duck furrowed her brow and itched her nose.

*_Rusty cogs? Who exactly is this guy?*_

"What do you need Grandfather…" Drosselmeyer jumped up from his seat and grinned with much aplomb, "I am so glad you asked!" He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a thick stack of paper, "I just have a few essentials that I need you to collect me!" He thrust the stack of paper at Fakir who struggled to hold its weight so he thrust it to Duck who fell over. The paper rolled out endlessly showing hundreds if not thousands of tiny words written in list form.

"That's one long list Mister…" Duck stared at it in awe as she lay pinned to the floor underneath the paper. Fakir held up the paper to his eyes and squinted raising his eyebrows and muttering to himself at the items written on the list.

"Grandfather! Majority of the things on this list are things you can buy at the supermarket! Like butter and brazilnuts! And I can't even pronounce that one…" Drosselmeyer blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh golly! Sorry about that, that's my shopping list. Here is the list of essentials that I need for this situation…" He handed over a smaller looking notebook, still with many items written on it. Fakir flicked through the notebook's pages skimming through the items.

"Right, so where do you expect us to locate phantom plasma and pixie dust? Grandfather I didn't even know these things existed!" A rustling caught everyone's attention and they all turned to the book fort built behind them which almost instantly tumbled over. After the dust cleared Duck could see that Autor had accidentally become buried in the books. His head and shoulders were left untouched by the literature avalanche although they were drenched in dust.

"My apologies, uhh I am Autor-"

"We know" Fakir monotonously grumbled, "Have you been snooping around here so you could listen to our conversation!? You little-"

"Oh hey! Hey now hey now… have a little compassion here! I am willing to offer my helping hand and extensive knowledge um actually!"

"So you have been listening?"

"Well yes, and I agree that I should know better than to be so nosy BUT! I couldn't help but notice you are short on some knowledge?" Drosselmeyer and duck leapt to the chance and Fakir groaned and sat down on a stack of books, face in palm.

"Why yes! Yes we are! And who else would know more about where to get these items than you Autor!" Drosselmeyer leapt over the desk and embraced Autor, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the arms of an old man.

"Uh, yes… please let go of me…"

"My pleasure. So! I trust you have knowledge on creatures of yore? Strange beings whose existence many have doubted?" Autor removed a soft fabric from his shirt pocket and began cleaning his glasses as Drosselmeyer rambled on describing synonyms of fictional creatures.

"Yes I do. I know everything on this subject, as I have been studying this very subject my whole life. But only now did it strike up my ultimate interest as I have discovered-"

"Yes that's all very nice dear but we need you to find these things" Drosselmeyer snatched the list off Fakir and gave it to Autor who gazed at the list in awe.

"Wow! Indeed this shall be regarded as my greatest challenge yet! But this may be a breakthrough in literature study! I gladly accept your challenge!"

"Excellent. But I need each and every one of you, Duck, Fakir and Autor to swear on your lives that you will not breathe a word of this plan to anyone else except each other. Do you understand?" They all nodded, "good. Now Autor, get to work on locating those items!"

"Understood! Some of them will be easy to acquire, but the others will take some serious commitment. I'll get right on it!"

"Good, Duck! I need you to find as many things as possible that you can use to prevent any more conflicts in these areas written on this paper here," he handed her paper with the names of certain locations, "these areas will be our are areas where Carabosse and company can't hurt us. Also work on researching Rue's past."

"Alright! I got it!"

"Fakir, my beloved Grandson"

"yes Grandfather?"

"I need to find out everything about Mytho, there are many undiscovered truths about that boy. But also I need you to research yourself." This came as a shock to Fakir.

"Myself? Why can't you just tell me?"

"There are many questions that you need to answer yourself, and some only time and honesty can give answers to. I also need you to find this here," a sketch of a sword was handed to him.

"That's a beautiful sword… but why?"

"Don't ask me questions! Just do it! Don't hesitate! But one last word of advice to you all… the road ahead may be rough and I can guarantee that you WILL be challenged to stay true to yourself and these people standing here today. Don't give in to his temptation, he will tempt you… and you must stay strong and stand tall. But most importantly…**Don't die."**


	16. Play Ball

**Chapter 16 – Play Ball**

"Don't die… what kind of advice is that!" Fakir flipped his shirt over his shoulder and scowled at the contents of his Physical Education locker. He had a selection of shirts; meaning three, two of which smelled like a morgue. Fakir pulled the black singlet over his head and inspected its increasingly small size, "why is it that all of my PE shirts suspiciously become smaller in size every time I wear them…"

"Perhaps it's because of your so called 'secret' admirers?" Autor had just finished buttoning up his shirt and then gestured towards the changing room door window where a brunette, blonde and ginger drooled. Fakir shot them a look and they immediately scurried away, "Tea circle girls… strange, strange people indeed" he chuckled and removed his glasses.

"Agreed" Fakir closed his locker, "but how did they get my shirt in the first place!?"

"Girls… the have their ways my friend. It's a little unnerving that way"

"ah, so true…"

* * *

><p>The ball sunk through the hoop comfortably, "good…good shot Fakir!" Autor gasped and swept his fingers back through his purple hair, "shall we say first to 50?" Fakir laughed and bounced the ball on the spot.<p>

"Oh come on haha, just because you have 30 and I had 39! Can't take a loss?" he set up a shot from the 3 point line and again sunk it without flaw.

"Ah, no! I just need more practise that's all! I need to build my muscular density if I want to survive this major challenge of course! Are you not concerned about your well-being? Will you not heed your own grandfather's warning?" He took the ball from underneath the hoop and dribbled it down the court to the other goal, Fakir in hot pursuit.

"You know I'm not that irresponsible, why do you think we are playing basketball together?"

"Because we're business colleagues? Bonding between partnership?"

"Well, yes of course. But also because we need to increase our fitness levels…" Autor lost to ball to Fakir who began to dribble it back down the court. Autor's sides were burning.

"Phew, can we take shots? I need to rest a little" he walked down to Fakir who sunk another three pointer.

"Sure, I need to go to ballet rehearsal soon anyway" Fakir thrust the ball at Autor who caught it weakly. Autor set up the shot and threw the ball, a close miss.

"Darn" he tried two more times before giving up, "I am no good…"

"I don't want to hear that type of attitude from you, not if we're going to trust you with these items?" Fakir gave him the ball, "try again."

"You're getting soft Fakir" Autor chuckled and threw the ball. Perfect basket.

"See! Never give up just like that, father used to say that to me all the time…" he flopped a towel over his shoulder and took a swig out of his drink bottle.

"Hey Fakir"

"Yeah?"

"What actually happened to your real parents, may I ask?" Fakir didn't reply, he stood silently.

_**A swarm of ravens attacked the town that day. Fakir wanted to help all those endangered by the swarm and wrote a story where the ravens came for him and he fought them off. **_

_**Unfortunately, due to his inexpert skills only one part of the story came true; so the ravens attacked his home and Fakir was unable to stop them from destroying him. His parents died protecting him. They lay in their own blood, clothes stained with failure, and flesh scattered as they unintentionally bore their bones. Devoured to the bone. Previously Fakir was ushered into a cupboard and watched helpless as his own parents were scratched and pecked to their horrid deaths.**_

"No… I'm late" He left quickly before Autor could speak another word. He sighed and looked at the hoop, he squinted and took another shot, he smiled as the ball flew through the hoop.

"Perhaps you aren't so bad at all Fakir"

* * *

><p>Fakir wrapped the towel around his waist and turned off the hot water. His hair hung heavily over his face as he shook it and created thick black strands that dripped down his face and back. He flipped his hair so it swept off his face. He stretched and wiped his face as he walked out of the showers and to his clothes, "no one should ever know about my parents," he muttered to himself, "I was a coward…I was in too deep." He pulled on his underwear and pulled his shirt across his arms. He looked at his scar, "I need to find out what the hell this is too… Charon said it was a birthmark, but perhaps it was a lie." He brushed off the notion and continued to dress himself. Fakir mulled over his thoughts and tied up his hair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Again! one two three four!" Mister cat clapped the tempo as Fakir stood poignantly as he imagined the prince would ^<em>Living my childhood dream…^<em> The fairies gracefully glided in on pointe including Duck who played the lilac fairy; the most important of them all. Fakir was acting as the Prince during his youngest years. The rehearsal ran smoothly and Fakir was standing for majority of it; until Duck was asked to perform the Lilac Fairies solo.

Fakir's interest was caught as she stepped on pointe until she reached the center of the room. The music began, an elegant adagio. She stretched her right leg towards the audience and her arm followed obediently as they both swept backwards she then pirouetted slowly towards the back but then halted and froze in second arabesque she then stepped into third arabesque then stepped again into second, she then came before the Fakir and bowed low. Fakir nodded his head down to her.

Mister Cat shook his head and told the music to stop, "stop! Miss Duck! I must express my concern for your pointe technique… it's a little weak so you must work on that"

"Yes Mister Cat"

"Also! The role of the Lilac Fairy remains indifferent to the Prince's royal family when she acknowledges them…"

"Yeah? I know that?"

"So why do you show it in your dancing?"

"Show what?"

"You are in love" Duck blushed and all the girls began to giggle.

"Love?MisterCatIdon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout!Love?Idon'tknowthemeaningofthe phrase!WhatislovehmmIdon'tknowIcan'ttellperhapsyouhavegotitwron g!Fakir?HehehehehIdon'tloveFakir!He'snotmytypeofguy-"

"Oh shush! You are giving me a head ache! At this rate I will have you dropped to the provisionary class…or perhaps you would keep your role but MARRY ME INSTEAD!?"

"Ahhh! NononononnononoI'llworkonitIpromise PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY YOU!"

Mister Cat began cleaning his face, "Rehearsal dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"I see they haven't filled the role of Essobarac yet" Fakir paced quickly up behind Duck who was just about to bump into a student.<p>

"Oh no they haven't… I don't think anyone here has the physical capability to dance as strongly as Essobarac. The villain is always strong and forceful as a dancer…" Fakir was surprised.

"Wow… what happened to you"

"What?" Fakir snorted.

"It's like you grew a brain overnight"

"Thanks!" Duck then thought about the phrase and realised she had interpreted it as the complete opposite of how it was meant to be interpreted, "hey!" Fakir started laughing, "that's not very nice!"

"Ah, you're such a moron" Duck furrowed her brow and began seething quietly to herself as she allowed Fakir to satisfy himself upon her innocence.

Fakir stared down Duck and slowly a warm swelling feeling filled his chest, _^she is so incredibly silly. She never thinks about her actions, or what comes out of her mouth. She's carefree, naïve, lanky, un-co-ordinated and reckless. She's everything…that I lack^_

Fakir was unaware that he had lost his concentration staring at Duck; she herself however was completely aware.

"Ahem, Fakir…" He remained in a daze, "Fakir? What are you looking at?" She snapped a finger in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Oh yes sorry"

"That's so unlike you… are you tired? Are you possessed!?" She reached for his collar menacingly.

"No! What? Are you crazy? Look at my eyes! I'm perfectly fine! I was just…" he searched around looking for an excuse but finally found what he was looking for in her arms, something that provoked his interest, "That book you're holding, it's quite large… may I?"

"Go ahead! It's killing me!" This phrase amused Fakir as a book hasattempted to kill them. He took the thick book from Duck and inspected it. A twenty centimetre thick book with a red leather cover.

"The art of symbolism… I've read this-"

"I wouldn't be surprised Fakir"

"Are you implying something"

"no"

"Moron," he opened the book and flicked through a few pages, "why did you check it out… what do you need to interpret?"

"Oh, I thought it might be helpful for the job at hand"

"Hmm, you're right… so did you have any other dreams recently?" Duck thought hard for a moment trying to think of the last dream she had.

_*Well I can remember all the tea parties we had… and then there was the occasional dream where Carabosse would try to tempt me… and that dream with the big white gates and Fakir…* _Duck's stomach churned and her face softened *_Fakir couldn't talk, everything was white…*_

"Nope! Nothing more heh-heh!" Fakir frowned at her suspiciously.

"Right. Well I have to go start my search at Charon's," he thrust the book back into Duck's arms and she stumbled, forgetting how heavy it was. Fakir paced off again but turned around and spoke above the student chatter, "by the way there's going to be a tea party tonight! See you there" he turned back around.

Duck watched him go. She sighed heavily.

After grasping but a second of peace she was jumped by Lille and Piqué who grasped her arms tightly, "Hey! Remember us! It's been a while! So what's this about a tea party date huh!?" Piqué giggled and they dragged her into the sea of students.

"A tea party! That's soooooooo cute!"


	17. The Bloodline - Part 1

**Chapter 17 – Bloodline (Part1)**

Drosselmeyer sat at his table admiring the fresh ink and parchment he had acquired from Autor, he smiled and took a handful of brazilnuts out of his coat pocket, "I don't even like nuts!" he held them in his hand and stared at them for a while as he tried to decide what to do with them. He then snapped his fingers and hurriedly collected all his tea cups from around the area; as they were scattered on the desk, under books, under the table and various other places where one could simply not fathom. He lined them up in a line parallel to the end of the table, and when he was content he sat down.

Sighing he counted the number of brazil nuts in his hand, "five… one for each! Spiffulance!" he relaxed back into his chair and held a nut between his finger and his thumb and closed one eye to aim, he then threw the nut across the table and it landed in a cup, "One for Rue" he continued to throw the nuts into the cups and called a name each time he threw a nut into a cup, " And Mytho and Duck and Fakir and Carabosse!" once he ran out of names he nodded to himself proudly.

A single thought popped into his dusty brain and this excited him greatly, he began to gather the cups; though keeping the brazil nuts snugly separately. He stumbled away from the tea table with great haste into the darkness, until he was completely and utterly lost.

He stopped and turned on the spot as a dog would before sitting down on a comfortable pillow. Scanning the area he squinted, "it seems to me, that I am now completely lost" he smiled at this. As the grin spread across his wrinkled complexion he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a large brass cog appeared before Drosselmeyer, suspended in mid-air. He cleared his throat and went to place his bottom on the floor when his large velvet throne of a chair, came racing from the tea table behind him, and caught Drosselmeyer's aged ass before it could touch the ground. He then waited a moment, as the small foot rest came bounding from behind the chair and propped his feet up in a most pleasing position.

Drosselmeyer smiled and reached from inside his jacket, "It looks like I 'still got it' as some would say ha!" He produced a steaming teapot. Selecting a random teacup still housing a brazil nut, he squinted as he poured the odd hued liquid into the cup. Once the liquid was poured he stared into the cup and placed the teapot beside him, balancing it rather riskily on the arm of the chair.

The liquid fizzed and swirled with bubbles and miasmas of colour. He then thrust his hand into one of his deep pockets and rustled around before grasping the object he desired. Pulling out a thin glass tube with a cork stopper in the top, he gazed at the purple tinted globules of delight resting at the bottom of the tube, "I have come to believe, Autor was more helpful than I could have fathomed…" he mumbled as he popped open the cork and rolled out a single globule. He inspected the ball before dropping it carelessly into the cup.

The bubbling and fizzing stopped. This piqued Drosselmeyer's interest. He frowned and raised the cup to his face, "how strange… maybe this isn't very concentrated plasma after all…" As soon as he began to speak a large flash of light emanated from the cup and glittering smoke swirled around the cup.

Drosselmeyer screamed like a little girl and threw the cup at the floating cog, as he retreated into the armchair. The china shattered and the face of the cog was splattered with colour and bubbles, "Oh bother… my favourite china…"

The liquid began to bubble and fizz again as it drew in towards the centre of the cog, "oh what have we here?" it formed a small whirlpool of colour as it slowly grew more compact. Suddenly, the liquid washed over the face of the cog at lightning fast speed, and the liquid then began to form a picture, "Hmm I see! This is a new way of doing things, I like it… especially this high definition picture! Now, who's story shall we pick apart today?"

"_**Mother! Father! I have something incredible to show you!" A small white haired child came dashing into a large and very grand marble hall with gold details. The child was only roughly eight years of age and he already was a fairly handsome young boy. Although he was pale as a sheet, his complexion resembled that of an angel of high heaven. And the most defining feature was his large amber eyes, which sparkled like glittering gold.**_

"_**Ah! My boy! What strong ferocious creatures have we fought today? Hmm?" The king and Queen sat on their large thrones as the boy knelt before them. The king leant down to his son and ruffled his hair affectionately. The Queen snorted and continued to check her nails. **_

"_**Mister Duke taught me how to do this cool move! With a sword!" **_

"_**Hahaha I see my son! You are growing up to be a very fine young man indeed." The boy smiled up at his father. **_

_**The doors of the hall swung open and in jogged a tall man with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, streaks of silver ran through the darkness and he wore majestic blue clothing with gold and silver weaved through the detailing. His black cape trailed behind him, and to his waist he clutched a beautiful sword with two swans at the top of the hilt. **_

"_**Mytho!" he stopped jogging towards the throne and slowed his pace to a leisurely stroll as he relaxed and smiled, "there you are lad!" The King smiled kindly and stood from his seat.**_

"_**Edmund! My friend, is there something wrong?"**_

"_**Ah no sir, I was worried after this lad here ran out of the stables and I had to leave my son to attend to the horses by himself" He then knelt at the King and Mytho's feet.**_

"_**Oh stop it will you! This kingly business hasn't grown anymore pleasing for me, how about a hug instead?" Edmund laughed and rose to his feet.**_

"_**Alright then Godric, whatever suits you." The King and the Duke embraced tightly, "your boy! This kid! He has some fire to him, one day he will be a great hero!" Mytho gasped.**_

"_**really! You think so Eddy!" **_

"_**I sure do!, In fact lad, I am positive of it" He nudged the boy's cheek with his knuckle affectionately as the boy grinned from ear to ear. **_

"_**Well my dear son must get it from somewhere!" The King laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his belly, "now! You and I must talk of this grand banquet!" The two men left the room talking and laughing jovially. Mytho sat beside the throne with his wooden sword and he began to daydream of all the possibilities, thanks to his father and Edmund. **_

_**Little Mytho was very fond of Edmund as when his own father was busy with the business of being a royal, Edmund; being the King's best friend, would take Mytho out of the Castle and show him the world outside the walls. He would teach him how to ride a horse, how to find constellations in the stars, how to read, to fight and so much more. Mytho had also become very close to Edmund's family too; his wife and his only son. His son Marco was a dark haired boy of nineteen years who was very rugged after being taught the ways of a warrior and protector of the royals, but there was the strange refinement of Marco; he was well mannered and proper but had the fierceness of a hungry wolf when it came to fighting. **_

"I see!" Drosselmeyer said sitting up in his chair, "my dear son-in-law! Edmund! He married my daughter all those years ago! Ah such a great chap Edmund… it was such a shame though. I can't remember what became of Marco… A wonderful boy he was indeed – such great talent!"

_**But two days later, at the banquet something terrible happened.**_

"Ah! Looks like I will finally find out!"

_**The whole kingdom gathered in the castle that evening when the stars shone bright and there wasn't a soul who wasn't there to enjoy the party. King Godric and Duke Edmund sat together at the head of the table with the Queen slowly fading into the back ground to flirt with the younger more attractive lords. Marco was chatting up a maid and Mytho was fast asleep in bed.**_

_**The King stood up and gained the attention of the kingdom. The room fell silent as the King smiled whole-heartedly, silently giving thanks to all he had received from god. He opened his mouth to give an inspirational speech. **_

_**While the King silently gave thanks, Edmund felt a cool draft of wind batter his hair, a shiver ran down his spine and instantly something was not right. He became increasingly uncomfortable by each millisecond. His eyes swept around the room. He heard a clatter of cutlery as a clumsy maid dropped a tray and this gained everyone's attention. Except Edmund who was more interested in the archer, hiding in the roof of the hall pointing a set arrow at the King. Adrenaline shot through his veins as he leapt from his seat and quickly threw a knife from the table at the archer. **_

_**Marco saw his father's actions and instantly registered the situation. **_

_**Edmund's heart tore into pieces as he saw his best friend struck by an arrow through the centre of his chest. **_

_**His mouth became dry and he lost all reason as he watched the liquid envelop the white fabric in crimson. The arrow had resurfaced on the other side of his body. **_

_**Edmund had hit the archer through the forehead with the knife and he fell backwards off the roof and onto the floor headfirst. He yelled at his son to call the guards, Marco nodded and pulled various weapons out of numerous places yelling commands at the guards. The guests rushed out of the hall screaming a crying in horror as more assassins came out of the darkness and began to slaughter the guests. **_

_**Edmund stumbled over to the King as he was slowly sinking onto his knees. Edmund caught his back and lowered him down slowly, "Godric! GODRIC! Don't do this! You can make it just stay away from the light!" The King turned his golden bloodshot eyes towards his best friend and attempted a weak smile.**_

"_**Brothers for life…remember…" he muttered hoarsely through blood and tears. **_

_**Edmund clutched his hand, "You can't be my brother if you die here!" he was shaking intensely and tears ran down his face like rivers, "It was my fault you're going to die! I didn't see the assassins! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! NOW MY CONSEQUENCE IS LOSING YOU!"**_

_**Godric tightened his grip on Edmund's hand, "if the day ever comes, that our path's crossover… I will hold onto my very existence, so that we may meet again…brothers…for…" his grip became limp and his hand slipped from Edmund's grip. **_

"_**MARCO!" He yelled across the hall. Marco came running, a scratch across his lip bleeding but not bothering.**_

"_**Yes Dad," he saw the King was dead, but dare not mention it to his father," what did you want?" Edmund handed him an old crinkled map. Marco looked down at it then back at his father who was holding his sword.**_

"_**Use this map. Take Mytho away from here… far away. Take him to the tower and you must accompany him to wherever he goes," he unsheathed his sword and looked at his son, "you promise me that you will look after him!"**_

"_**Yes dad! But what are you going to do after I'm gone? Where will you go!" **_

"_**I love you son… take this after I'm done…" he held his sword up to his son.**_

"_**after you're done? Wha-" Edmund drew the blade deep into his heart and collapsed beside Godric, limp. **_

_**Marco trembled as the blood from his father and his father's best friend pooled around his feet. His face pale from the shock of the suicide before his eyes. He fell to his hands and knees in the blood and clutched the thick warm texture, as the life force of his father slowly grew cold between his fingertips. **_

"_**No crying Marco. You have a job to do." Marco lifelessly stood from pool, hands and knees drenched in the liquid. He clutched the map in his pocket and grasped the blade's hilt and slowly extracted it from his father's chest. **_

_**He walked silently through the blood and the screams. The world rushing past him as his eyes remained inanimate with death and destruction. His surroundings were nothing more than blurs of colour and swathes of silence. **_

_**He climbed the stairs in the empty castle halls, black from emptiness, black from loneliness. Marco's head was heavy as the night lied upon his shoulders.**_

_**He pushed open the large doors to the Prince's Chambers. **_

_**A tall dark shadow leant over the Prince's bed and as Marco saw the figure, the fire in his heart re-ignited, "I won't let you kill any more people… there has been enough death for one night!" He lunged for the figure who then disappeared through the window and dispersed into the landscape. **_

_**Marco exhaled, and leant on the bedside table and looked at Mytho. **_

"_**You sleep so peacefully… yet you do not know anything of the events tonight….." A thought appeared in Marco's head, "you don't need to know. You don't need to know anything about what has happened tonight." **_

_**With that Marco took the sleeping child in his arms and whisked him away on his horse. They travelled for hours until he reached the tower. Marco was very tired and exhausted from the events and although his muscles and head ached with screaming pain he carried the child up the winding stairs who was almost about to wake up. **_

_**At the top of the tower Marco's strength failed him and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious. **_

Drosselmeyer clutched the edge of his seat and stared intently at the screen, "NO! MARCO! DON'T DIE!" The screen swirled and the liquid dispersed into mist and then disappeared.

Drosselmeyer sighed heavily and relaxed back into his chair, "Golly… that was a lot to take in… so Mytho's father was the King of a land far away and he was best friends with his Duke Edmond (my son-in-law) and his son Marco was also very loved my Mytho. The King was killed at a banquet as Edmund failed to protect him, intensely depressed by this Edmund killed himself to be with his best friend in front of his son Marco, who was instructed by his father to protect Mytho at any cost. Marco then took Mytho away to a tower in the middle of the night and THAT is where the episode ENDS!? Gah! Talk about cliff-hanger!"

_**(To be continued…)**_


	18. The Bloodline - Part 2

**Chapter 18 – The Bloodline (part2)**

Drosselmeyer exhaled through his unnecessarily large nose and looked at the next cup of fizzing liquid with melancholic eyes; which was strange for Drosselmeyer, he had never been so low in existence, but after watching Mytho's past and witnessing the suicide of his beloved son-in-law how could he not. But this wore off after five minutes of wallowing in sadness.

"Well! Who is next? He threw the liquid at the cog and the dramatic sequence of events occurred once more as Drosselmeyer numbed himself to the performance. But once the colours began to swirl he became interested once more, "alright! Let's see what's behind door number two!"

_**White flowers scattered the area as a beautiful woman with long black silken hair walked down the isle of white clutching a bouquet of white roses. She looked shyly, blushing from underneath her veil at the young man who stood before her. Although he was rugged, he had a strange refinement about him; he was well mannered and proper but had the fierceness of a hungry wolf when it came to fighting. Beside him stood a young boy, face as pale as a sheet but large amber eyes which sparkled of gold and innocence; a naivety that was pure and preserved. And next to the small pale skinned boy was dark haired child who was a little fidgety. Although he was rugged, he was to develop an odd refinement about him; he would be well mannered and proper to an extent but would acquire a fierceness like no other has ever seen, a lust for protection and vast courage. This boy was nowhere near normal and his life would become a tragedy, from this he would have to search for the strength to carry on, alone. **_

_**While the two adults were standing together speaking their vows of love, the two boys were conversing, "hey Mytho…" the dark haired boy whispered sideways to Mytho.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**How old are you exactly?"**_

"_**I'm eight, same as you remember?"**_

"_**I know, but weren't you eight last year as well? And the year before that, you were eight too!"**_

"_**No, I was seven… like you. And the year before that I was six, like you."**_

"_**But… hmmm" the dark haired boy scrunched up his face and thought hard for a few moments, "does that mean we're like twins or something?"**_

"_**Well…we don't look the same like twins" Mytho rolled up his sleeve and compared his white skin to the other boy's skin, which was dark in comparison; a light chocolate hue, "you have darker skin to me…" then he inspected his hair colour, "and you have black hair. We can't be twins…" The boy looked disappointed.**_

"_**Oh… so we're not brothers" he stared at his feet sadly and sighed. Mytho's memory sparked a little.**_

"_**Brothers…" he muttered silently to himself. He remembered his father; Godric, and his most dearest friend, no, brother; Edmund. Mytho thought, "If my father is brothers with Eddy, whose son is Marco, whose son is… oh my gosh…" the dark haired boy looked up at Mytho who was muttering to himself wide-eyed. He suddenly looked up at the boy, "we ARE brothers!" The boy gasped and grinned.**_

"_**For life?" Mytho held out his hand for the boy to hold.**_

"_**For life!" Fakir grasped Mytho's hand firmly and shook it, Mytho didn't expect this and stared down at what he was doing in confusion; but then he just smiled and they both turned back to their mother and father.**_

"_**You may kiss the bride…" the priest closed his book and stepped back as the couple turned to each other and delicately kissed each other.**_

_**The boys' jaws dropped simultaneously as they both repulsed, covering their eyes and clutching their stomachs, "EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!" The guests laughed at the boys horrified facial expressions as they clapped for the married couple. The mother and father smiled and walked over to the boys, both taking one by the hand. **_

_**The father knelt down to the dark haired boy and ruffled his hair affectionately, "come on lad… it's time for all of us to go home."**_

"_**That's great! Can we go out and see the stars later! All of us!" The father laughed and looked up at his wife, "of course we can Fakir… now come along"**_

"_**Okay Dad!" He leant over so Fakir could climb upon his shoulders. Fakir Mytho and their parents walked down the aisle as the guests applauded, threw petals and cheered with joy. Fakir shouted out to Mytho who was walking beside his mother, "hey Mytho!"**_

"_**Yes Fakir?"**_

"_**One day we'll be heroes, and people are gonna cheer and clap all the time! Just for us!"**_

"_**You think so Fakir?" He smiled up at his brother. Who winked back at him.**_

"_**I know it!" **_

"_**Hey Kiddo stop fidgeting up there haha" his father tickled Fakirs side.**_

"_**Oh Marco be careful, he will fall off and hurt himself dear!" Marco turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_**Don't worry Colette," he pointed at himself with his thumb grinning at the blue pools of concern, "Marco's got this"**_

_**The wedding day of Marco and Colette was beautiful and all of the townspeople were invited. A little town located deep within the French countryside, which few know about is where Marco was transported to the night Godric and Edmund were killed, and Mytho taken away from the kingdom. The town was very safe and tucked out of the way of big cities and it was occupied by only 100 people in total, the only person Marco was even remotely concerned about was the annoying flock of birds which resided just outside the town; they excreted on his horses head and this greatly frustrated both the horse and Marco. But this was the ideal place to stay with Mytho and keep him safe from harm's way. **_

_**Shortly Marco was teleported to this town, he and Mytho were left lying in the middle of a road. The cold cobblestone's nibbled at Marco's cheeks and nipped at his skin, concerned about Mytho's health he crawled over to the boy and wrapped him tightly in his black cloak, "there…" he muttered through blue lips, "now you won't get sick" it wasn't long after he had given Mytho his cloak, that it began to rain heavily. The rain collided with the stones on the road and then begun to form small lakes and rivers between the cracks and orifices, he knew this would result in a very horrid case of pneumonia if he didn't get the child out of the rain and cold. Marco gathered all of his strength and slowly shunted the heap of dark fabric out from the rain and under cover of a doorframe. He tried to stand up, but his knees were weak and wobbled questionably under his weight and eventually failed him. He collapsed in the centre of the road and into a puddle. He rolled over onto his back and faced the sky, watching the droplets of rain fall onto his face and chest like shards of ice. He closed his eyes and embraced the icy fingers of death reach out to him, "come on, take me why don't you…" **_

_**In the distance he could hear metal crunching, like the unlocking of a door. He heard voices, talking fast… panicking it seemed. **_

_**When Marco awoke he felt warmth creeping into his fingers and toes, he could feel the shape of a room around him. His body was heavy still, his limbs were still fifty per cent numb from the night before and his face felt as if it were filled with sand; like a taxidermist had filled his nasal cavities with thick cold porridge. If he opened his eye he would see colours and shapes forming around his inanimate frame, so he moved his head a little and he felt his brain spin, "ohhh god…" he groaned as the spinning continued. **_

_**The door creaked open and he could hear the same voice from last night, "madam! He is awake!" It was Mytho. Marco was so relieved he was alright. Then a young lady, about Marco's age came into the room holding a jug and a steaming towel. She had deep blue eyes and long black hair. **_

"_**Oh dear, thank you Mytho… now sir take deep breaths and relax okay?"**_

"_**His name is Marco" said Mytho. The woman turned to Mytho and smiled.**_

"_**Thanks little boy, I'll remember that. Can you please get the soup for Marco please"**_

"_**Of course" Mytho ran out of the room. Once he was well down the hallway the woman turned back to Marco and leant in really close.**_

"_**I saw what you did for that little boy… you are a hero, if you didn't cover him up and shelter him that poor boy would most likely have passed on. You are very brave, Marco" Marco opened an eye slightly and caught a glimpse of this woman. Stunned by her kindness and beauty he managed to mumble a few words.**_

"_**What… is your name" The woman took his hand in hers and Marco tingled as the warmth of her soft hands travelled up his veins. **_

"_**My name is Colette. And you are a hero…" Mytho poked his head through the door as she said this and Mytho was struck, in a good way. He had held Marco in reverence beforehand but now he seemed to be a god to Mytho, "you can stay here until you get better Marco…" she placed a hand on his cheek and negotiated with his scars from the banquet, "or you could stay longer" Marco smiled through blue lips and seething pain.**_

"_**I'd like that"**_

_**And so Marco did. Mytho and Marco stayed with Colette for a very long time, and they fell deeply in love. They had a child together also, a beautiful baby boy who resembled his father. Mytho, for some odd reason did not age in this new world which was strange to Marco and Colette but they didn't let it bother them. Marco raised his new son, Fakir; as Edmund had raised him and Fakir began to grow into a strapping young boy, learning the ways of a palace Duke although it was never mentioned. Neither was it mentioned to Mytho that his father and Edmund was in fact, dead. Fakir would never learn of Edmund or Godric and having no other known relatives, the title of Grandfather fell to his Great Grandfather, Drosselmeyer. Although, Drosselmeyer had not been seen for years and was also presumed dead. **_

"HEY! I'm not dead! I am very much alive thank-you!" he leapt out of his chair and yelled at the cog.

_**They had a charmed life in the little French township and Mytho and Fakir grew very close as friends, so they presumed themselves brothers from Mytho's theory of his Father and Fakir's Grandfather, which was never actually spoken of by Mytho, as time progressed Mytho eventually forgot about his life in the Castle and he was focussed on his new life with his brother.**_

_**Until Fakir found a book.**_

_**Fakir was rummaging through his father's bedside draws one evening a month after the wedding of his parents, his mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Mytho and his father was visiting his horse. He found a very interesting looking book with a red cover marked 'The Bloodline' and Fakir, being intrigued by chilling titles opened the book and began to read. **_

_**The book wasn't a book at all, it was a folded piece of paper with a family tree on it, "Whoa… my ancestors? This is great! Maybe I'm related to a grand master of kings or something!" He found his name at the very bottom freshly inscribed in blue ink below the names Marco and Colette, which also appeared relatively new. He followed his father's line upwards until he came across a name he was not familiar with, "Sir Edmund… that wounds pretty important! So that's my dad's dad!" he followed the line upwards again until he came across the name, "Drosselmeyer, King of Fate" Fakir gasped as his jaw dropped heavily, "I am related to a King!? WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA! THAT IS SO GREAT! That means… I'm royalty! Golly!" He then noticed the red ink he had been following through his ancestors names, "what's this for?" He tried to look for a key on the map and he did. The red ink was classified as 'turn to page 302 for more details'. So he did. Fakir turned to the page. The page told Fakir of a great power which enabled a human to write a story and it would come true. Fakir closed the book gawping with amazement, but then an idea struck his head like a bell.**_

_**How could he ever know that the idea would change the course of his life, forever. **_

"_**All of my ancestors are strong people, maybe even heroes. I need to show my dad that I am strong enough and brave enough!" He ran out of the bedroom and into his own bedroom and slammed the door.**_

"_**Fakir don't slam the door dear" Colette called.**_

"_**Yes, mom!" he called muffled from behind his door, then there was a crash also.**_

"_**Fakir? Are you alright dear?"**_

"_**Yes mom!" His mother smiled affectionately with an eyebrow raised. She looked down at Mytho as he added some spices to a broth.**_

"_**You're brother… is a nut, wouldn't you agree?" Mytho beamed up at Colette.**_

"_**Yes, I agree. But he's the best kind of nut!"**_

"_**Haha of course sweetie, Marco should be home anytime soon… I have some very good news to tell him" as she spoke she patted her stomach at Mytho. Mytho looked at her stomach which was a lot more plump than usual.**_

_**That night, Fakir refused to come out of his room to eat dinner. He was too preoccupied in writing. **_

_**The night passed too slowly for Fakir. **_

_**When the day broke, he ran into the kitchen where Mytho was sitting at the table reading a book. Fakir jumped chirpily onto the seat next to his brother grinning and swinging his legs, "um good morning Fakir?"**_

"_**Mornin' Mytho!" **_

"_**Why so happy this morning?"**_

"_**Oh you'll see! Just five minutes…" Fakir was becoming increasingly impatient by the second, and Mytho was becoming more concerned for his brother. He closed the book and leant closer to his brother.**_

"_**What do you mean five minutes?" **_

"_**It's a secret" **_

"_**Please tell me Fakir… I promise I won't tell anyone!" Fakir frowned for a few seconds.**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise!" He smiled again and leant over to his brothers ear.**_

"_**I wrote a story for dad!" Mytho furrowed his brow.**_

"_**A story? Is that it!"**_

"_**No! That's not it!" he leant in again, "this story will come to life" Mytho gasped, "but you have to keep it a secret!" so they sat there as the time approached.**_

"_**5 seconds…" said Mytho, nervously clutching his book. Fakir stood in front of the door with his wooden sword in hand, "3…2…1…NOW!" **_

…

_**Fakir stood there, shocked by the silence. **_

"_**what…what happened!" Mytho hopped down off the chair and walked over to the disappointed Fakir.**_

"_**Nothing did Fakir…"**_

"_**turns out the book was just a fake after all." He tossed his sword over by the door and sighed deeply.**_

"_**Hey don't be so sad! Let's go and visit father's horse" he placed a hand on Fakir's sagged shoulders.**_

"_**Well, okay"**_

"_**Yay! I'll go get my shoes!" Mytho ran down the hall to the bedroom.**_

_**Fakir shrugged his shoulders and turned to sit on a chair.**_

_**The door burst open and a large flock of ravens burst in through the door, red-eyed and viciously screeching. Fakir yelled and covered his head as they scratched and pecked at his small frame. He lashed out at them, randomly swinging his fists in different directions occasionally hitting a bird. More and more birds came, smashing through windows and tearing the curtains; there was no way to stem the flow of Black Death surging. Fakir was losing his strength as he became weaker and weaker by the second, as the razor sharp claws ripped and tore at his skin. **_

_**Marco and Colette had just come home from the market that morning when they saw the dark cloud of feathers engulfing their home. Colette's fingers became flaccid and the paper bag slipped out of her fingers, "Mytho!"**_

"_**Fakir! My boys!" Marco instantly spewing with rage sprinted down the road with his wife in hot on his heels, to their home.**_

_**When they arrived at the door Marco un-sheathed his father's sword and swung it at the filthy beasts, staining their black feathers with blood. Once entering the house he saw Fakir lying on the floor, slurred in movement.**_

"_**Fakir! Son!" He lifted his head and saw his father swinging a beautiful sword, in Fakir's eyes he looked like a hero dressed in the finest armour. **_

"_**Yeah dad?" his speech was slurred and crackled.**_

"_**I want you to crawl into that cupboard there and stay there until the ravens are gone, okay?" Fakir nodded and pulled himself along the ground with his left arm, his right shoulder was mangled and bleeding heavily. He gritted his teeth and hoisted his body up into the cupboard, he took one last forlorn glance at his father who tried to smile back, "close your eyes and count to 100, it will all be over then" Fakir nodded and closed the cupboard door. **_

_**Fakir closed his eyes and began to count. Until he fell unconscious due to lack of blood.**_

_**A large thud was what woke Fakir. The cupboard smelt dusty and strongly of damp wood. His back was sore and his shoulder even more so. He looked down at his mauled skin and bone, hardly even attached to his body. He tore off a long strip of material from the bottom of his shirt and used the fabric to attach the shoulder back to his body. Fakir felt horribly sick after dealing with his injury. **_

_**A few minutes passed before Fakir decided it was safe for him to open the cupboard door. He pushed open the door. His pupils shrank dramatically and his stomach lurched as he threw up the contents of his breakfast onto the floor, leaving a few drops of half-digested food on his lips. His throat burned as his stomach clenched once more, re-surfacing nothing but acid. Fakir stumbled out of the cupboard and grasped onto a chair for balance, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the remains of his parents corpses.**_

_**Flesh was scattered across the floor in tiny fragments along with the gooey exterior of their internal organs. Colette's eyes were missing, along with forty per cent of her complexion, bearing her skull. Marco's sword lay in his hand, torn of its pride.**_

_**Fakir jumped as he heard the sound of a wing beat, one last raven flew through the window and perched itself upon Colette's bulging stomach. **_

_**Seeing the beast making contact with his mother, or what used to be, enraged Fakir like an atom bomb two seconds to explosion point. He dived for his father's sword and heaving the blade above his head he swiped it horizontally through the bird. The pieces bounced onto the floor. Hopelessly dropping the sword he collapsed onto his mother's stomach, crying into her temporarily warm skin, still intact. **_

_**Mytho crept through to the kitchen after following the black feathers down the hallway. He stopped instantly as he saw blood trickling from underneath the door and heard his brother crying. He slid limply against the wall staring into space and feeling the emptiness dig out his stomach, he turned his attention to the piece of paper he was holding; the words on the paper read: **__Once upon a time there was a prince and a king. The king was sad about a war between humins __**(bad spelling mistake)**__ and birds. The birds were scary and the king did not like them. They pooped on his horse and ate all his vedgetables (__**another spelling error)**__. One day the birds attacked the kings castle and he needed help protecting the people he loved. His son was brave and so strong so he helped the king kill the scary birds. The king was very __impresd__ impressed by his son and thought he was very brave. The son and his brother were loved by everyone and were called heros FOREVER. The End._

_**Mytho trembled in fear as he read the words, "it came true… but only half" **_

"_**Who's there!" Fakir screamed from the kitchen, "don't you dare touch my family or…or… or I'll kill you!" Mytho slapped his hand over his mouth and trembled even more than before. He was so afraid of what his brother had become.**_

"_**Br-brother! It's Mytho!" The door swung open as Fakir staggered over to the door. Mytho saw his brother and the state he was in. He didn't say anything he just stared at his wilting arm. Fakir's face was wet and a bit snotty from crying. He wiped his left arm across his nose.**_

"_**Mytho"**_

"_**Yes Fakir?" Mytho began to cry too as the corpses of his parents slowly crept into the corner of his vision.**_

"_**Mom and Dad… are dead!" Fakir threw himself onto his brother and Mytho clutched him close to his heart as they both cried. **_

_**It was a long time until they became strong enough to walk out of the house. The brothers held hands as they walked shakily into the town, blood, sweat and tears smeared across their figures. They knocked on the mayor's door. The wife of the mayor answered kindly and then frowned upon their tattered appearance, Fakir spoke bluntly.**_

"_**Our mom and dad were killed by a flock of ravens. My mom was pregnant. Please help us"**_

_**The townspeople all heard of this news, within minutes the doctors and dogs of the law were assisting these two bereaved children. The doctors were trying frantically to rescue the child trapped in Colette's womb, although the chances were thinner than mist. Mytho and Fakir refused to be separated from each other the following weeks and so they stayed in the mayor's house for a few days until the mayor decided what to do with them. **_

_**Eventually the baby was extracted from the mother, pre-mature and very fragile. This was not news to the boys' ears, as they had already been sent to an orphanage in Paris with a few of their belongings and a package received from the mayor… and still, their journey was yet to begin.**_

The screen swirled and the liquid dispersed into mist and then disappeared.

Drosselmeyer was hanging off the edge of his seat, fingertips digging into the velvet fabric. He exhaled and relieved the built tension in his shoulders, he reclined and rubbed his temples, "oh dear, why must there be so much tragedy? If there is too much sadness in one story it becomes too intense for the reader! Anyway… so! Marco and Mytho were transported to a town in another world which no one knew of. They were rescued from sickness by a beautiful French woman called Colette and they stayed with her for the rest of their lives. Marco fell in love with her and conceived my grandson Fakir. They got married and began to live a happy life together until Fakir read of his bloodline and relations, this sparked an idea of writing a story to impress his father. He wrote a story and it partially came true, killing his parents and maiming him terribly! Colette was 'preggers' as the kids say, and the baby was saved by the skin of its teeth! *gasps for air* the two boys were sent off to the orphanage in Paris, we all know burnt down a year and a half after they arrived! Thus thrusting them into the care of Charon! Fakir's adopted father!" he gasped for air and then composed himself once more, "so what happened to the child!? There are so many loose ends to this tale! I can barely stand it!"

_**(To be continued…)**_


	19. The Bloodline - Part 3

**Chapter 19 – Bloodline (Part3)**

Drosselmeyer stared intently at the number of cups in front of him, "two down…three to go" he muttered inquisitively as he looked at each one. He kicked one with his foot onto the cog, again waiting for the story to begin.

_**Once upon a time there was a duck. This duck wanted so much more than to swim around in a pond all day. So every night, the little duck wished upon the evening star, every night she wished harder than the last. She would say, "Oh please oh please oh pleaaaasssee let me be human! I want to have two feet with ten toes and have two hands and a nose and everything! I want to learn to dance with the humans!" **_

_**This little duck was different from all the other ducks, she wanted a larger life, the other ducks were simply content with drifting on a pond and eating small insects. They would frown upon her dreams and wild aspirations, even her mother duck shunned her. **_

_**One night a man approached this little duck and granted her wish, he gave her a special pendant which allowed her to transform into a girl. Duck travelled to Paris to enrol in a ballet academy to learn to dance and live her dream. Along the way she made new many new friends: Piqué and Lille, who followed her everywhere and were almost always the epicentre of all her troubles. Rue her kind and extremely talented roommate and prima ballerina. Mytho the amber eyed wonder, the most loved young man of the academy. He was an exceptional dancer and adored for his innocence by the ladies. Autor the inter-personal bookworm. Drosselmeyer, the old man who works in the library but also holds tea parties in mental limbo. Mister Cat the strange but brilliant ballet and French tutor, who is a bumbling ball of sexual tension. Then there is Fakir, head boy of the academy, gifted dancer and academic wonder. Fakir was loved by the females of the academy for his rugged**_ _**angsty mood, but he had a strange **__**refinement about him. Duck was both frustrated and infatuated with Fakir, although if she realised what this young man would do for her in the future, they would both treat each other with more understanding and kind emotions. **_

_**The opening night of the academy's production Sleeping Beauty, will change the little Duck's life forever. And yet the legacy of the little Duck's heart, will go on. **_

"I wonder what that means? Is this story here, possibly predicting the future of the lives of our own characters? Maybe… I'm not sure precisely" he got up and stretched. While he was doing so, Drosselmeyer kicked the next cup onto the cog, "I just want to get this finished now…"

_**A few years had passed and the mayor's adopted daughter was beginning to show promising skills in her dancing. The mayor did not approve of this dancing as she was a very delicate girl, who required apparent extra care. She was tired of the small town she had lived in all her life and wanted a larger life with more opportunities. So one day she packed her bags and ran away to a Ballet Academy, with the help of her mother Rue enrolled in the Paris Ballet Academy. **_

"Wait… what? That looks like the exact same town that Mytho and Fakir came from…" then it hit Drosselmeyer like a brick, "my dear word… Rue. Rue is the premature baby that was rescued from Colette's stomach… which means" He grasped his hair tightly and yelled incredulously, "Rue is Fakir's sister! I have a niece!"

"That you do dear father…" Drosselmeyer screamed and leapt up from his chair, falling off backwards doing so. He tumbled over the edge of the chair and onto his face, "I do worry about you father dear…"

"Well you shouldn't! I am perfectly fine by myself thank you!… anyway, "he stood up and brushed himself off, adjusting his hat, "who are you and how did you get into my abode?" he turned around and his facial expression dropped disdainfully, "oh… it's you"

Carabosse stood before Drosselmeyer wearing a fine tuxedo jacket over his awkward flamboyant clothing, he stood unperturbed and adjusting his shirt cuffs, "why sound so condescending? Aren't you pleased to see me so dressed up?" Drosselmeyer snapped his fingers and gave an exasperated sigh, the cog disappeared along with the large chair.

"No. To be frank, no"

"Well okay Frank, if you prefer to be called that" Drosselmeyer harshly turned his back to Carabosse and began to fume back to his tea table, Carabosse slyly in pursuit.

"Why have you come back here you fool"

"Why, why, why… who what when how? People are always asking me questions! It is becoming a little frustrating if you ask me"

"I wasn't asking you"

"Yes you did, you said why have you come back here?"

"But I didn't ask you how you felt about me posing the question towards you," he spun around and pointed, "therefore YOU are at fault" Carabosse shrugged and kept walking towards the table. This was peculiar to Drosselmeyer, Carabosse had never brushed off an argument before. He traipsed after his son, "you don't seem too worried about this do you?"

"No, I'm not" he sighed happily. A shiver was sent down his spine hearing the weird change in tone.

"I see" he raised a brow and spotted his tea table in the distance, this Increased his walking speed.

"I won't bother asking if you want to know, because it is quite clear that you do" Drosselmeyer leapt into his chair at the head of the table, feeling less unnerved by the familiar area. Carabosse however, didn't seat himself.

"Don't you want a seat?" Carabosse glanced over the table and chairs, he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, I planned on staying for only a little while. Just to tell you the news"

"What news?" Drosselmeyer squinted. Carabosse smiled, baring his slightly pointed teeth.

"I have 100% access to this story now" Drosselmeyer became limp in his seat and for the first time in his life had experienced total fear. Two familiar figures walked out of the darkness, shadows being wiped off their pale faces though still swirling in their eerie eye colour. Mytho and Rue stood either side of Carabosse, who was laughing wildly. Drosselmeyer shrunk into his seat as the three advanced on him, "all of this, haha guess what? All of this is now in my command!" he slid over the edge of his chair and hid behind the arm, cowering like an injured dog, "and that means… I don't need you anymore, DAD" he tossed the chair aside and Drosselmeyer began to scramble backwards on his bottom, "I heard opening night is coming up soon… I decided I would get rid of you before the dress rehearsals" Drosselmeyer patted his pocket and felt the shape of a glass tube, digging his hand into his pocket he fumbled around for the tube cork, he flipped it off and tipped out one bead and held it in his hand. Carabosse thrust his hand around Drosselmeyer's neck and with unearthly power lifted him off the ground and high above his head; Drosselmeyer didn't struggle, although he had great difficulty breathing he didn't struggle, "so this is where we say our goodbyes father, too bad…"

"Goodbye?" Drosselmeyer rolled his eyes and chuckled. Carabosse frowned, "my boy, this is only the beginning." Drosselmeyer tossed the bead at the floor and as it collided with the floor a large cloud of purple blinded Mytho, Rue and Carabosse. He released Drosselmeyer who plummeted towards the floor, not wasting any time he dashed off with great speed for a man of his age into the darkness. He held another bead between his finger and thumb, "I remember how much I adore using these fellows! Now I know why they were so useful!" He huffed and puffed, he could hear the trio yelling and running after him. Throwing the bead it bounced off the floor and created an opening in the void, swirling colours and mist inviting him in. Drosselmeyer leapt through the hole as it began to close. Carabosse yelled as he reached out to grab the coat, he grasped the fabric at the bottom of Drosselmeyer's coat. The hole closed upon Carabosse's right hand, removing it completely from his wrist and he grunted in pain.

Inspecting his wrist he sneered as it began to regrow out of accumulated shadows, soon he had his hand back.

He snarled at the space where Drosselmeyer had escaped. He then relaxed a little and began to chuckle, "oh… this is most certainly JUST, the beginning"


	20. Denial

**Chapter 20 - Denial**

The music stopped, "DO IT AGAIN!" Mister Cat sat in the front row of the auditorium waving his hands wildly at the gawky young students, he sighed deeply, "You must capture the essence and the beauty of being a forest creature… happy little birds and rabbits, flitting about the stage delicately, YOU ARE NOT ELEPHANTS!" Piqué and Lille sniggered quietly from behind a tree onstage, "Piqué and Lille! DON'T YOU DARE SNIGGER AGAIN! Or I will thrust upon you the punishment OF BEING MY BRIDES!" The two girls gulped heavily and scuttled off backstage.

Mister Cat licked his paw and swiped his ear backwards, "okay… once more from the top of the scene…and hopefully our Aurora will turn up soon! Let's begin! 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 23…"

The orchestra began again as the students leapt onto the stage smiling excessively, they frolicked across the stage for a few minutes leaving a large gap where Aurora should be. Then they all accumulated into one corner as a tall figure glided onto the stage elegantly. Fakir stretched outwards towards the opposite wing of the stage, muscles rippling down his arm and shoulders as he did so, all the girls sighed dreamily, he straightened his body so that he was standing and dragged his foot into fifth position and relaxed his arms down, he then swept them upwards to shoulder height as he began to sissonne downstage with the occasional pirouette thrown in for variation. He finished the sissones by landing flat on one foot and using a tendu position, slid his right foot from front to back with his right arm mimicking the movement, using the momentum gained he half pirouetted and switched his right arm extension with his left arm, thrusting the left arm forward and bringing his chest forward also. He slowly clutched his hand together and strongly used his arm to pull himself close to his chest.

This position hit him as remembrance _^This is how I held Duck when I found her in the snow…^_ snapping out of his thoughts he lifted his back and turned to the centre stage where Aurora should be standing and he cast an arm towards the invisible princess. Fakir then used a series of strong pique turns to approach the girl, then softly bowing in front of her.

"Stop!" Mister Cat yelled.

"Is there a problem Monsieur?" Fakir said standing from his previous position and running his fingers through his hair.

"That was spectacular! Bravissimo! Magnifique!" He was tearfully clapping and speaking in inaudible French complementing the performance.

"Then why did you make him stop?" Autor said peeping out from the orchestra pit, holding the tiny white stick of ultimate control.

"Sadly we cannot go any further with this scene without madam Rue…" Fakir sighed and put his hands on his hips, "my sentiments precisely…"

Fakir began to walk off stage, "why don't you go and try on the costume Fakir, if madam Rue doesn't turn up before you come back we shall be forced to postpone the dress rehearsal" Fakir nodded and left the stage, he pushed past a group of girls who giggled and gasped as he did. Looking back at the group he rolled his eyes and snorted. One of them fainted and they squealed.

"He is soo angsty!"

* * *

><p>Fakir closed the door behind him and sighed, "alone at last…"<p>

It had most certainly been weeks since Fakir had been properly alone without any interruption and unexpected surprises. He sat down on an adjacent chair and began to unlace his ballet shoes, he looked around the room as he unlaced the shoes. The room was medium sized, but you couldn't tell due to the vast amount of clutter and racks of colourful clothing covered in clear plastic bags; with names scrawled on yellow pieces of paper pinned to the clothing.

He exhaled and reclined further into the chair; which creaked as he did so. His head tilted back towards the ceiling and he stared blankly at the white canvas, apart from a small cobweb in the corner "silence is golden… and yet there has been too little of it recently" he focussed on the cobweb. A small moth fluttered closely by the web, "Us as a whole have been utilized by something that is supposed to be keeping us safe, that being the story. But within the story there is now a loophole, a crack which allows trouble to come and go as it pleases…" a spider emerged from a hole in the wall and slowly crept its way out onto the web, "he who comes and goes has the power to threaten the story, by laying adhesive on the stepping stones of our lives… therefore leaving us stuck, trapped" the moth collided with the web, "no way to cut the ties, no escape from the morbid fate that lies only so far away" the spider leapt onto the moth and sunk its fangs deep into the insect, the moth ceased its struggling.

Fakir stretched and resumed his normal posture. He chuckled," even now my thoughts begin to wander!" He stood up from the chair and walked over to a rack of clothing, he began to fumble through the plastic and name tags, he stopped as he recognized a name. _^Duck, I didn't see her around the theatre today…^ _he inspected the costume hidden behind the veil, _^that costume… where have I seen it before? It certainly doesn't look like the Lilac Fairy that's for sure…^ _he shrugged it off and began again. He came across his own name and unhooked the plastic, pulling out the costume as he did so.

The deep blue fabric ran softly upon the tips of his fingers and the metallic embroidery glimmered as stars would. A majestic blue tunic with gold and silver weaved carefully to create the detailing, the ebony cape trailed across the floor.

Never before had Fakir been so infatuated with clothing items. Something about the appearance had captured his interest. His calloused fingertips caressed the detailing as carefully as a mother would caress her new born child. A smile crept across his face, "I might actually enjoy this…" he said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Fakir tightened the last buckle on his belt and relaxed into the outfit. The black cloak cascaded down his back like a frozen waterfall nipping his achilles, the perfect height. _^Everything's a perfect fit…^_ he stepped towards the mirror that carelessly leant against some old cardboard boxes. The sun began to stream through the only window in the room right before Fakir's feet, he looked down at the edge of sunlight separating him from the visibility of the mirror before stepping through the veil of light, squinting as he did so.

He stared inquisitively at himself in the mirror furrowing his brow as he did, _^as if it were… made for me?^ _he inspected the tunic, "I didn't give them any measurements either?" he turned back to the mirror bewildered by the concept.

He spotted something odd in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and looked back. His face was changing. Chin and upper sprouted hairs and streaks of silver lined his fringe and his skin became slightly more aged. Fakir watched in perplexity, eyes wide. The person staring back at him was not his reflection. The man was taller and more rugged but had a strange refinement about him. The man stood upright and smiled at Fakir warmly. Fakir's face softened.

"Marco? Father is that you?" The man shook his head softly.

"I'm not your father… Fakir" his voice rippled in Fakir's chest like warm brandy, "I'm-"

"Edmund!?" Someone else's voice called out as the name passed through his lips. Fakir was shaken as he turned to the door. Drosselmeyer hung on the door handle panting and wheezing heavily dripping with sweat. Drosselmeyer was lost for words as he had uttered the name of the man he had so longed to see.

"Grandfather?" Fakir looked at the old man who collapsed on the floor, then quickly turning back to the mirror only to see himself once more. The warm feeling lingered still. Drosselmeyer leapt onto Fakir, clutching him tightly by the shoulders.

"What on earth are you doing here Edmund! My god you haven't aged a day! I thought you were killed all those years ago in the massacre!?" Fakir jumped to reply.

"Grandfather! What on earth are you talking about!? Who is Edmund!" Drosselmeyer froze and slowly began to recognize his mistake.

"Oh dear…"

"Who is Edmund!"

"Well I thought you were Edmund but clearly you are not because you are Fakir not Edmund and you are who you are and who you are is not who I thought you were because who I thought you were is not who you really are!"

"Drosselmeyer!" He yelled.

"Now is not the time for games and riddles, I agree" Drosselmeyer became deathly quiet, "perhaps another time I will explain who Edmund is to you, but right now is incorrect…" He pulled something out of his pocket. Broken teapot lay in his palm.

"The story has been breached… Fakir nowhere is safe. Carabosse overlooks the story with Mytho and Rue at his side, they cannot be saved"

"No we must save them! I promised I would rescue Mytho! I can't just abandon him as if he were unimportant to me! We have to!" He placed a hand over his face and turned away from Drosselmeyer, "I vowed to keep Mytho safe, not just for me. But for my father too!"

Drosselmeyer sighed and clutched his fist. He laid one hand upon Fakir's shoulder, "Fakir… my dear grandson. Sometimes we have to let go of people we care about… so that they can come back to us. Mytho was sick and we let him be, he came back to us didn't he?"

"But then he was taken again by the very force I tried to use to save him when we were children!"

"That's because you were children! You wanted to keep him close! You were too afraid to let go… and this resulted in losing him. Let him go, to bring him back"

"It seems so cowardly" Drosselmeyer laughed.

"Only cowards are afraid to accept the truth. Strength does not come from wielding great power and acting ruthlessly, that is a fool's work. True strength comes to those who wield hope and act upon the truth… remember our family crest Spes tua et veritas tua et Deus expugnabit parcet vobis loquor!"

"Fight with thy hope and speak with thy truth and god shall spare ye… I do remember"

"Then stay true to it boy!" He turned to his grandfather and smiled, "god… you do look so much like your father. He would be proud" Fakir smiled at the ground.

"But what do we do about the story… we are trapped"

"There is nothing we CAN do. We keep it low key that's what we do… and we wait."

"Opening night… we must be prepared"

"prepared with only our courage, and our hope that we can deal with whatever comes forth to challenge us!"

"It's all we can do?" he furrowed his brow.

"Unfortunately yes. Why don't you pack up that costume of yours and take the day off?"

"But monsieur Ca-"

"I already talked to Mister Cat…" Drosselmeyer smiled and began to leave.

"where will you go?" He turned back.

"Hm?"

"Since the void is gone… where will you go?"

"I don't know! Haha! Perhaps I'll give Charon a bit of a visit, aye?" He winked and left.

* * *

><p>Fakir grasped the plastic bag which had been slung over his shoulder. Other students who were eager to see the production; majority of which were female students who had previously aspired to observe Fakir wearing unusually tight attire, strayed their sight to look at his costume.<p>

He groaned as he continued to stride through the school of fish, "why is it that people are always looking at me?" He muttered under his breath.

"It is because you are talented Supérieur Fakir" He was startled when Mister Cat inconspicuously materialized beside him.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me Monsieur… I'm not talented, I'm just lucky"

"I won't say that you're not lucky, but you simply cannot deny that you are talented… you have a gift" Fakir uttered an indifferent sigh, "Fakir" his voice was a lot more stern, "walk with me," with that, Mister Cat turned on his heels and began to advance on the entrance hall. Bewildered, Fakir started to follow.

The bell howled sharply and all the students began to stem into the other classes, "having less students around will make it easier to show you," the pair winded up the spiral staircase. _^I don't recall ever going to this part of the school before… it does look very familiar to me, a little too familiar…^ _

"This is the girls dorms Fakir, I can see you thinking" Fakir's bubble was popped.

"Ah. I see" They ceased movement halfway up the stairs.

"Here we are… now take a look" Fakir peered around the concaved area, _^Paintings, stairs, one student, some classes, more paintings… I don't see anything!^_

"Monsieur, I don't see anythi-" Fakir was smited mid-sentence, "What!"

"Observe the paintings foolish boy" he sighed exasperatedly, facepalming.

Fakir rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the paintings, cocooning him in colours, "paintings demonstrate the artists feelings and emotions but also an idea or moral. They are interestingly educational as they are beautiful… pay attention to this particular artwork here…" he pointed to a long rectangular painting, "do you know what this is?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci's Last Supper"

"Good! It is most indeed! Jesus is in the centre here and these are all his apostles surrounding him; they are the faithful men who vowed to serve god in all his glory and be his humble students… On the first day of the Festival of Unleavened Bread or Passover, Jesus sent two of his disciples ahead with very specific instructions on where to prepare the Passover meal. That evening Jesus sat down at the table with the 12 apostles to eat his final meal before going to the cross. As they dined together, he told the twelve that one of them would soon betray him. And this fellow here is Judas, the one who betrays Jesus"

"So they are celebrating a betrayal…"

"No! It is because Jesus wants to give his followers faith and hope. Now Fakir, can you tell me who this figure is sitting next to Jesus?"

"No sorry"

"This person is believed to be Mary Magdalene"

"What? I thought all apostles were men?"

"Ah but she is not an apostle! She is in fact Jesus' lover; well as some say, it has been debated over many years… some say she is a prostitute, but in those times all red-headed women were deemed un-holy and satanic women of sin etcetera etcetera…"

_^Duck has red hair^_

"my point being, although the holy Jesus, son of god was revered and believed by so many, even Jesus himself needed something to believe in… something to hope for!"

"I still don't understand" Mister Cat sighed exasperatedly and lowered his ears.

"I know what is happening Fakir" Fakir's internal organs lurched.

"W-what!?" he brought his voice down to a whisper, "How! Who!? Who told you!" Mister Cat looked at him, sincerely lowering his gaze.

"I can see it in your dancing Fakir. You are filled with this constant frustration and anger which I see as sharp aggressive movements… also, you overflow fear and perplexion as you can be indecisive with your movements and your hands tremble sometimes but not often. But you also have this unending emptiness in your heart… it reaches out to the audience and they suffer along with you. You feel alone, don't you Fakir?" they locked gazes, "is it a particular mademoiselle?"

_^Does he mean Duck?^_

"Aha! I see! You are thinking of her! You hold the image of her in your mind!" His face lit up as Fakir's dimmed down.

"Who? You are speaking in code…"

"It is sooo obvious! The woman of your fantasies! The lady of your affection which is so terribly hidden that is tears your heart strings to shreds! Mademoiselle Duck!"

"Hahano."

"Lies"

"I never lie"

"Deniiaaaall"

"Fine."

"It is because she missed rehearsal is it not?"

"Maybe"

"You grandfather called her in ill"

"What?" _^Duck? Sick? Oh god… I hope she doesn't have what Mytho had! Otherwise it's just me alone again!^ _"How sick! Do you know?" Mister Cat tittered.

"See, you DO care!" Fakir fumed in a bright red hue, "It's alright Fakir, It will be our little secret!"

"So what exactly was the point of bringing me here monsieur?" Mister Cat turned back to his paintings and purred affectionately.

"Although you are courageous Fakir you lack what is most important in a hero…"

"And that is?"

"Faith Fakir. You have no faith in yourself!"

"Faith?"

"Of course! No warrior charges into battle without a hope of succeeding! You need something to believe in… something to fight for! Even if it is a gawky seventeen year old girl" Fakir rolled his eyes. Mister Cat winked and began to glide down the stairs, "have faith in yourself Fakir"

"Oui monsieur" he said turning back to the paintings.

"Oh by the way, you will have to get used to people watching you… or maybe I should just tell the agents from Forza who are eager to see you not to bother?" His heart skipped a beat, "au revouir Fakir!" Mister Cat left with a smug grin smeared on his face.

Fakir scoffed incredulously as he looked back at Leonardo Da Vinci's painting, "a little faith aye" a smile crept across his face slyly, as he turned to return to his dorm.


	21. FoulPlay

C**hapter 21 – Foul Play**

_^Forza are coming! The agents from Forza are coming to see ME! Finally! All my trials will soon be over…^ _Fakir strode down the hall with such a pace that he didn't notice how fast he was going, he looked at the floor trying to hide his red cheeks, sore from grinning. Students passed him blurrily like watercolours, he became so immersed in his thoughts that he almost missed the turn off to his room. Clutching the cool handle he slipped into his room and slammed the door.

"THEY'RE COMING FROM FORZA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs falling backwards onto his bed thrusting his fists into the air. It felt relieving to let out his ultimate excitement, he hadn't yelled or felt this ecstatic since he was a child. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling smiling madly, allowing his thoughts to wander off, "Forza… finally Forza…." He sighed.

The Italian Ballet Academy, only ballet masters made of legends entered and exited that school unbroken. He had heard stories about Forza from his older colleagues from years before, very few had been considered for its entry. He remembered his freshman year in this Ballet Academy, even then Fakir was asked to be in the Advanced Class after 3 weeks of starting at the academy. Fakir and Mytho were the youngest students ever to be in the Advanced Class, they were very popular with the crowd too… the senior girls thought they were adorable and the males would support them with woops and cheers too. Fakir favoured two of these senior students, both dancers of impeccable quality and precision; Arthur and Cael, the most romantic couple he had ever seen perform.

Arthur was from England, he had a body carved by angels; a common discussion for the girls, he had a thick British accent, wild blonde hair that he would slick back messily and warm brown eyes; like a warm cup of coffee on a rainy morning. His friends called him the 'Eagle' because he danced with grace and strength like no other. He became head boy of the school and everyone loved him dearly (even the French who hate the British loved him, and that's saying something considering how much they hate each other).

Cael on the other hand… she was a fiery little sparrow. Small in stature, thin as a twig and a long silky length of red hair that was worn in a bun most days. She was a Norwegian girl, born and bred like one too. All the girls revered her, but were far too afraid to speak to her because of her ice blue eyes which pierced the souls of whoever came near. Her skin was like a porcelain dolls, she had no flaw whatsoever. She rarely spoke to anyone. Anyone except Arthur that is.

Arthur and Cael were inseparable. People were beginning to have suspicions about them, wherever Arthur went she would come too. Where Arthur would be smiling and chatting to his friends and teachers, Cael would be hiding behind him like a shy little animal. It turns out she knew no English, only French, Norwegian, Swedish and German. She was extremely intelligent too. But when she danced she didn't hold back, it was as if all her pent up emotion from being a mute would explode is a series of movements all at once.

Arthur and Cael would tutor Fakir in their spare time, they would hang out together at study periods and lunch times. Arthur and Cael. The inseparable two. Both submitted into Forza. Both studied there for years. Both made it out professionals.

Fakir would occasionally receive a letter from Arthur and Cael telling him of their recent triumphs on the world stage. They never forgot each other, Cael, Arthur and Fakir.

Some practises, Fakir would imagine that they were watching him like proud parents. Admiring how incredibly skilled he was, and they would applaud him with warm smiles.

"Oi!" Fakir shot his eyes open. He looked around his room. Nothing. Then he heard the voice again, "Hey! I called for you!" he sat up and looked around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Get up!" He stood on his feet and warily walked away from his bed, "come on! We 'ave work to do! Remember?"

"What work? Where are you!" he called back. Sweeping around the room he caught sight of his mirror, a thought ran through his mind. _^Weird things have been happening lately… I wonder if… no… whoever was in the mirror before surely won't be there a second time…^ _he advanced over to the mirror, keeping a careful eye on his reflection as he did. He stood directly in front of it, and sighed, "no… no I am fine, I am me. That's good" he smiled. Just as he did a figure appeared behind him, a teenage boy with wavy black hair and emerald eyes. The boy placed a hand on Fakir's shoulder. He felt the hands roughness and warmth firm as reality, he put his own hand on the boy's hand. It was there. He felt the boys hand in his own. He spun around quickly in shock.

"What's wrong with you dad? You're acting weird… somthin' wrong?" The boy fixed his emerald eyes on the middle-aged man, who was strangely attractive for his age. He turned around and looked at the surroundings.

Lush green grass wavered for miles into the horizon, being gently caressed by the wind's cool hands. The blue sky stretched overhead like a never ending canvas, wrapping the world over, concealing flaws and bad-will. He turned back to his apparent son, "dad?"

"Who are you?" The boy spoke slowly and nodded his head.

"I'm your Son. Marco? You kinda raised me for nineteen years!" _^That's my dad! That's my dad at 19 years old? It's like looking into a god damn mi… mirror…^ _

"And… who-who am I?" The boy laughed nervously and put his hands on his hips.

"Haha… come on Ed, stop foolin' around! We have some serious work to do Pa" he continued to laugh as he turned around and headed over the hill into the horizon.

"hah… yeah… right okay" he started to follow his son over the hill. _^Ed… meaning Edmund? That's what grandfather called me earlier when I tried on the costume… so… if my dad's dad is Edmund not Drosselmeyer… who is Drosselmeyer to me? Marco is father, Edmund is Grandfather… I can't make sense of this at all! Why the hell am I here anyway^_ He looked over the hill as something started coming into view, a landscape.

"So dad, that banquet is tomorrow night yeah?"

"Right…" he increased his pace to see what it was over the hill.

"Yeah, all the royals from around the world are coming! Do ya reckon I can grab myself a dame? I've got all the stuff haha!" He laughed loudly and Edmund/Fakir scoffed.

"Dream on kid! There much nicer women out there… believe me" he thought of his mother, Colette. As they reached the top of the hill Fakir exhaled deeply and peered over the cityscape. A small village of colourful rooftops like flowers, surrounded a castle-like establishment. It appeared familiar. Strangely familiar.

Suddenly an image flashed through Fakir's mind.

The Academy looked exactly like this vista before him.

"Edmund! My brother! Come hither!" A large voice chuckled heartily. Fakir looked upwards.

Large doors loomed over him as a large bellied man strode towards him with open arms and a smile stretched across his rosy cheeks, "what's the problem?"

"Problem? Oh-ho-ho! No problems! That's why we have you!" He crushed the man into a spine snapping hug.

"I see… of course" he squeaked through the muscles of Godric, nose twitching within the white strands of beard hair. He inflated once more after being released from the arms of the friendly giant, who gestured to the doors.

"Shall we proceed into the dining hall for the overlooking of the catering?" he smiled and began to stride into the hall, Edmund/Fakir quickly in tow.

"Pardon, your majesty… but may I ask… what I am to you? No offense implied!" The king stopped in his tracks and stared down at his brother confounded. He placed both hands on his shoulders and perforated him with his golden eyes, like glittering coins.

"You are my brother. Dear god, you should know that? Although you are my faithful colleague, there is no one in this whole world that could replace you. No one Edmund," he held out his hand as a smirk crept across his face, "brothers for life?" Edmund/Fakir looked down at the hand then back up at Godric's face. He took hold of his hand firmly.

"Brothers for life" they turned towards the hall. The doors swung open.

An image flashed in front of his eyes, dazing him for a moment. The academy dining hall. Identical to the grand hall of the castle.

The garden, the bedroom, the main gates all identical to the academy. Images flashing before his eyes like photographs. Spinning he clutched his head and hunched over in pain and confusion.

"Fakir!" He shot open his eyes as he collided with the mirror. Duck gasped as the glass rained over Fakir, she darted onto the floor; with no regard for her own safety, cutting her knees of the glass, "Fakir! What's wrong! Are you possessed again!? I'll hit you if you want! Please be okay!"

Drosselmeyer came out of the bathroom, "Oh dear godly gods! Fakir! Snap out of it you fool!" Fakir yelled out.

"SHE'S COMING!" He leapt up from the floor and stumbled onto the wall, trying to find a stable surface.

"Who!?" Duck rose up and clutched Fakir's chest to steady him, his chest heaved under her small fragile hands and he panted heavily leaning on her shoulders.

"Rue…" he whispered frailly, remembering the last time she visited him. Drosselmeyer also thought of the terrifying images.

"Where Fakir… where is she?" Drosselmeyer paced over to his grandson and tried to sit him down on the bed, he batted his hands away, "if you don't tell us we can't get rid of her!" Duck shot a look at Drosselmeyer.

"Get rid of her! Whaddya mean!? We're not going to kill her!... are we!?"

"We will do what we must to ensure our safety" he muttered over his shoulder. Duck shrieked.

"No! No that can't be right!" She started tugging on Drosselmeyer's waistcoat, the seams of the pocket began to come away from the coat, "she'smyfriend!Likearealfriendwhocaresforme andIknowthatbecausesheneverf orgetsaboutmelikemostofthepe opleandshe'snotmeantomeandshe'sreallyjustagenuinelynicegir landIcan'tletherdiebecauseshe'smyfriend!" The pocket tore away from the waistcoat and all eyes turned to the fabric. Duck fell backwards onto the floor holding the square of fabric in her hand, a glass tube of purple beads fell out along with a small black book with a golden skull; which seemed to be smiling, on the front of it. Duck froze as the book appeared and fell next to Drosselmeyer's foot. The beads landed comfortably on the bed's duvet.

They watched the book. It fell on its spine. Falling open to a page. It lay open, bearing a piece of paper.

No one moved an inch. Until Duck reached over; trembling lightly, "Duck don't" Fakir barked.

"Don't you want to know what it says?" She looked up at him, he who had lost his sanity over something so petty, like a book. She snatched the paper off of the book and unfolded it quickly. The paper was bare, "it's empty?" she frowned.

"Watch child!" Drosselmeyer mumbled grimly as he watched the words write themselves on the page, "this is no normal sorcery, it's a dark magic" he grimaced, "this is MY magic"

The words appeared on the page:

**You are walking down a path when you coe to two doors. Opening one of the doors will lead yo to a life of prosperity and happines, while opening the other door will lead to a life of tragedy and sorrow. You don't know which door leads to which life… In front of the doors are two people, one a grl and one a boy who knows which door leads where. One of them always lies, and the other always tells the truth. You don't know whih one is the liar and which is the truth-teller… **

**So who shall it be? **

"Look at that atrocious grammar!? This is no time to play riddles! Or snakes and ladders! I don't understand that stupid boy's reasoning! When I get my hands on that darn fool!" Drosselmeyer seethed at the ceiling shaking his fist. Fakir took the paper from Duck. He read it again… and again…

"This is not a game…" he muttered, and looked up with a cheeky gleam in his eye, "this is foul play…"

"Foul play Fakir?" he smirked and stood, unbuttoning his top shirt button and rolling up his sleeves.

"This is how I play my games… it is I who always wins!"


	22. Drosselmeyer's Dialect

**AUTHORS NOTE - Hey guys, sorry - I'm getting back on uploading! It's been so long and this is such a short chapter! Sorry TT_TT I try my best! Love the reviews xx You are amazing, thankyou for reading this far :) SO - Sorry for shortness but here is Chapter 22!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22 – Drosselmeyer's Dialect<strong>

Fakir burst through the hallway door like a firework and then proceeded to run down hallway at top speed, with Duck and Drosselmeyer slowly in tow.

Light played across the hard plains of his face, striping his skin like bars and curving over his figure. Drosselmeyer wheezed behind him and Duck dashed up to Fakir and yelled at him, "Fa-Fakir!? I don't understand! Where are you going!?" Fakir kept his head forward, focussed on his destination.

"It's a riddle!" Fakir called back. Drosselmeyer groaned.

"WE KNOW! That is a classic brainteaser, It's been around for decades!"

"How do you know?" Duck frowned back at him.

"I WROTE IT!" Duck gasped, "This is why I don't understand his method! It is simply too simple to figure out, and I know for a fact that Carabosse knows I wrote the riddle! Which what I don't understand!" he stumbled as he tripped over his feet.

"It's pretty straight forward actually," Fakir said turning to the left, Duck skidding after him; huffing, "the grammar is deliberately crap!"

"I beg your pardon young man!"

"There are five spelling mistakes!" Fakir slammed into the door of the library, grasping the door handle and violently thrusting it open. The library was empty, as usual. Fakir swiped his hand across an adjacent table clearing it of all books and papers, then slamming the paper down. He leant over the table, a bead of sweat trickled down the bridge of his nose.

"And *gasp* what relevance *gasp* does that have!?" The old man collapsed on his desk.

"coe, yo, happines, grl and whih… obviously meant to be the words come, you, happiness, girl and which" Duck panted over to Fakir and slumped onto the floor beside Fakir.

"So?" she grumbled into the floor. Duck looked up at Fakir; expecting a cold shoulder or bone rattling razor glare from Fakir… instead her stomach stirred uneasily as a soft affectionate smile tickled her skin_*is he smiling at me right now?*_

"Think about it… what letters were missing from the mistakes? coMe, yoU, happinesS, gIrl and whiCh… put those words together, and?" Duck was frozen in his stare, something strange lingered there; like the reminiscence of a rotting notion. Drosselmeyer snapped his fingers.

"M, U, S, I, C!"

"Music Room, number 5… 5 being the amount of letters in the word," all three heads turned abruptly to the tower of books where Autor once occupied; and once again, "it also happens to be the same music room Fakir and Duck shared their first kiss..." Autor snapped a book closed and condescendingly peered from above his glasses. Duck's face flushed red as she remembered exactly what happened that day…

"**I don't know! I'm just stupid! I don't know what I think I might know! I'm just a character in your creepy granddad's story! I don't even know why I am here! All I wanted was to make Mytho happy and become prima ballerina like Rue! But you're so confusing! I didn't mean to meet you here and now I hate you-" she was cut off when Fakir crushed his lips against hers. **

**^What the hell am I doing…^**

***What the heck am I doing!* **

**Fakir loosened his grip on her shoulders and pushed harder into her soft lips scrunching his eyes as he did so. Duck's eyes were wide open with surprise and fright; slowly they fluttered closed as he bruised her lips. She clenched her fists. The velvety feel of his strong lips brushing against hers made her shiver. His warm shaky breath condensing on her cheek.**

"Autor!" Fakir grinned up at him, completely ignoring the comment beforehand which confused Duck even more _*He's acting like he doesn't care about the insults! Like he's ignoring what's happened between us completely… like he… noooooo Fakir is a big fat confuddling meaner he would never love me – I'm just a stupid little duck*_, "How did you know-" Autor held up another piece of paper and tossed it down to Fakir, who snatched it out of the air and opened it quickly, "what is it? Another note?" Autor began to wander down the stairs.

"A riddle… this one appears to be easy, yet… I cannot make sense of the answer I came up with" Fakir frowned at the paper. Drosselmeyer regained his breath and hobbled over to Fakir.

"What does it say then? Come on lad! Read it out!"

"My first is first in Orange, Second also two… my third is first in pain but fourth is second to last in alpha… fifth is last in alpha but also the first as well…now last but least the sixth is fourth in the first, second to last in second, last in pain and never in alpha… the third has four which divided twice will give you time…have fun my lovelies… gross" Fakir sneered at the paper in disgust. Autor cleared his throat.

"It may appear as nonsense BUT actually I have cracked it! This riddle is very much about letter placement… first in orange being the letter 'O'" he adjusted his glasses and pointed at the paper, "second also two meaning the second letter is the second letter in Orange which is 'R'… THEN 'P' for pain, 'H' and 'A' in alpha…" he sighed, "but then it gets confusing… after spending time breaking down the clues and making connections here and there… I found the last letter to be 'N'… all of these words spell something strange… something I can't make connections to…" he rubbed his temples. Fakir looked up at him.

"So? What is the word you found!"

"Orphan" Duck frowned perplexed at the word... but also at Fakir's sudden change in mood, "that is the word I found" he looked at Fakir who had suddenly gone quiet, "ring any bells?"

Fakir had pursed his lips and dropped his smile. The word played over and over in his head _^Orphan… Orphan…is this… supposed to be a joke? What form of mockery is this^_, "there is… something that might work" Fakir mumbled closing his eyes, memories of flames and screams repeating themselves…

^_**"Help me!" Fakir grasped his hand and pulled as hard as he could, "hurry!"^**_

Duck peered into his eyes; as she was now separated from the floor. They were dull, like algae. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and whispered softly, "Fakir~" he shook out of his daze, "are you alright Fakir? You're acting really weird and all… " she muttered inaudibly to the other two.

"Yeah. Fine." Clearly he was not fine, Duck knew something was up… he was acting jumpy and odd. _*Where is my cynical Fakir? Something doesn't feel right about this… maybe it's a trap…*_, "I was an orphan once, until my orphanage here in Paris was burnt to the ground in a fire" Drosselmeyer noted this remark and looked to Duck who sensed his gaze. They exchanged an anxious glance; both feeling the same discomfort, "the word orphan relates directly to me… on that day the orphanage burnt down I made a deal with Carabosse in order to spare Mytho's life" he looked up at Autor, "I can take you there" Autor stuttered a little.

"P-pardon? Where? How can you take us to a place that doesn't exist Fakir-"

"Do you know what was built on that exact location where the Orphanage once stood?" Duck shuffled uncomfortably beside him.

"W-what?"

"The Grand Theatre of the Bastille. The same place we watched Sleeping Beauty when you first arrived at the Academy, the same night I abused Mytho, the same night I found you…lodged in the snow and took in my arms a little duck…" he stared into the blue eyes of Duck, who attempted to keep the shivers down her spine at bay. Fakir brought his voice down to a whisper, "the same place… where the Academy plans to perform 'Sleeping Beauty' in two days' time." Autor looked back to the paper and muttered.

"two days… TWO DAYS BEING THE TIME WE HAVE!?" something lodged in Duck's throat, as she thought of this _*how did time pass so fast!? We have two days before Opening Night? What? I swore we had longer! But that means… two days until we face Carabosse… this has to be a trap. It has to! Fakir is in danger! Two days until we meet Carabosse face to face in the Grand Theatre*_

"Two days" Drosselmeyer whispered coarsely, "before we face a stronger… smarter… and more powerful Carabosse. The one who stole MY home, MY power and MY STORY!" Drosselmeyer snarled throwing his hat on the floor and stamping on it, "there is NO WAY in GOD'S NAME I WILL LET HIM TAKE AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" he stared daggers at Fakir, "you are the last thing I care for my Grandson, my own life is nothing more than a dull speck of dust on this inferior planet or imbeciles without meaning and without purpose! Living forever may seem like a pleasant notion to you all doesn't it? NO! It is horrible! Watching your own kin grow and die before your eyes is the most unpleasant thing you could ever experience! All those you cared for withering like un-watered plants," he stood back and inspected the trio of teenagers before his fiery eyes, "you kids are my last hope, YOU HEAR ME? When I said don't die I bloody well meant it! Whatever happens to my story; god forbid, you must fight it! Fight it I say!" He shook his fist in their direction. Fakir became suspicious.

_^It sounds to me like he is giving some sort of farewell speech?^ _

"There is nothing more that I want… than to be able to know my grandchildren are thriving. I want to be able to trust in that dream. Fight for each other I say! And fight for this old chap here! Never lose hope… whatever happens" he started to waddle backwards, calming himself and dropping his expression, "you three… and Mytho and Rue are quite simply the last hope this world has got now" Fakir squinted, he could see tears forming in the corners of his Grandfather's eyes. Drosselmeyer raised a purple bead, held between his thumb and forefinger.

"That is…" Autor spotted the bead and recognized it.

"Grandfather?"

"Drosselmeyer?" The old man smiled softly.

"Never lose hope," he talked directly to Fakir now. Their gazes locking. Fakir finally unearthing his Grandfather's intention. But it was too late.

Drosselmeyer threw the bead down onto the floor, "goodbye" and in a puff of smoke. He was gone.

Drosselmeyer was gone.


	23. One Day

**Chapter 23 – One Day**

They stood in silence.

It loitered in the air weakly. It rang in their ears like a cymbal. Who would be the first to break the silence? To fill the room with empty words. No one. There was nothing to be said, nothing could be said. Nothing could be done.

"How could we fight… when we don't know what we're up against…" Autor muttered dryly, "it's like we are studying for an exam we don't know the subject of!" It was true. Every word that escaped his lips were true. Fakir's mind was ecstatic. Buzzing like a livewire. His mouth was dry. Head excruciatingly sore. Stomach empty.

"I…" he stammered. Words swum around his head like a crowded public pool. Trying to piece words to make as they tumbled off his tongue loosely. Nothing, "I-I…" to his utter surprise, Fakir was lost. Completely and utterly lost, "I don't know" it sounded so wrong, reverberating in the atmosphere around him, " I don't know" no matter how many time he said it he could not fathom the meaning of the sentence, or why he was saying it, "I don't know" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and reduced his voice to a whisper, " I don't know…"

Duck stared at the spot Drosselmeyer once stood. Fakir's voice like an echo in the back of her mind," In under two days' time… we'll be on that stage whether we like it or not" she whispered to the silhouette of Drosselmeyer, "I don't know what's gonna happen…" she turned to look at a pensive Autor and a mumbling Fakir, "but I know we have to trust what Drosselmeyer said! We have to have hope in our destinies-"

"Duck. Don't you understand that our 'destinies' as such, are controlled by the story…the story that is controlled by Carabosse now… for all we know we have no destiny" he sneered down his nose at Duck.

"But I mean outside the story! We have to have hope!" he turned his head away, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME JUST THIS ONCE!" The small teenage girl had been damming up all her emotions and it all just burst, "to be honest I don't care whether we live or die! I just want to know we tried! Even if there is nothing we can do before then… we have to believe that we CAN and WILL do it! So I will… " she thrust her hand out, "now who's with me!"

"I'm sorry" Autor exhaled sharply, "this…this is too big for me…" he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He walked towards the library door, but hesitated as soon as he reached for the handle, "…good luck… I hope you win whatever it is that is happening… I'm sorry" he slipped out the door.

"Fakir?" her lip quivered, "won't you help me?"

* * *

><p>Mister Cat purred as he entered his office that fine evening. Smugly he thought about the theatre he sold out in under an hour and reclined on his leather chair, the fabric moaning under his weight. Quietly sipping a hot cup of milk he proceeded to look through his paperwork leisurely, strewn across the desk in the late evening light. Humming absent-mindedly to one of Mendelhossen's violin concertos whilst grazing his vision over the random scrawl. Some letters from adoring fans and some applications to the academy… they are all the same to him. Except the death threats from his mother, they are scary.<p>

A knock disturbed his thoughts followed by the ominous sound of folding paper outside his office. A note slid under his door. Curious Mister Cat rose from his seat to retrieve the note. He unfolded it cautiously, something told him it was NOT an acceptance letter for a marriage proposal.

Lightly looking over the note he became intrigued and increasingly delighted. Red ink spattered across the page as a name was etched into the cast list. Mister Cat folded the paper away and complacently smiled, "my my… that is a big jump or two"

* * *

><p>Duck sat on the edge of her bed that same evening. She sat in silence. Everything was still.<br>Gentle snowflakes pirouetted between the crisp gusts. The twinkling lights of Paris were only just being lit. Snow covered buildings and icy rivers. Much like when Duck had firstly arrived at the Academy.

"**It makes you proud to be Parisian"**

Phantom words echoed. And yet… as she looked out the window now, the city looked nothing like a model Christmas town. It was her home. Models are fake. This was real. Much like the situation she was in…despite the fact it all seemed so surreal.

A hot sigh exited her puffy face. Her eyes were damp and her chest heaved but there were no more tears left to cry.

The old winter sun cast the Academy into a warm silhouette; as it made its final arrangements to sleep.

_*There is so much beauty in this world*_ she thought as she reflected on all the moments she had shared since she arrived at the Academy…

"**I love you Rue." His words hung in the air delicately like a feather. The girl went up on pointe and the boy rotated her like a music box ballerina would. Slowly she lifted her right leg and she continued to rotate bringing her right arm down into a third arabesque (Cecchetti). **

"**Do you mean it." She was now facing him; her eyes filled with desperation and he placed both hands on her hips as she gracefully carried her figure into a croisé derriére. **

"**I do. You are so beautiful," she crossed her arms over her chest despondently and leaned backwards over his arms and she extended her arms so she arced over him, "I love you and only you."**

_*The first time I met Rue and Mytho they were dancing their love for each other…*_

"**Why hello there dear!" Duck jumped, almost knocking the tea of the desk. An old man hung off the ladder attached to the bookshelves.**

"**Qua!?" Duck shoved her face in the book.**

***What!? No it can't be!?* She peeked up at the man *It's…It's the man from my…!* A smile crept across the man's face.**

_*And Drosselmeyer too… he was scary, but he was alright in the end…*_

"**Magnifique. Bonjour mademoiselle je suis monsieur-"**

"**Oh I'm sorry monsieur uh… I don't understand French." He showed a slight twinge of annoyance.**

"**I see. Well I should add French Language to your class list," he spoke exasperatingly and stepped into view, "I am Mister Cat. And I shall be your tutor and Ballet Master," duck stumbled backwards in astonishment.**

***Wha!? It's a Cat!***

"**All Students must obey the rules here at this school or there will be severe consequences… if you disobey my rules… I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY ME!" Mister Cat frantically twitched and cleaned himself.**

_*Mister Cat always made funny jokes… I really liked him…*_

"**Pssst!" Duck looked around to see a girl with bright purple hair, "hey! You're new right?" **

"**Of course she is! Can't you see she's lost in thought? Oh isn't it cute!?" another young girl with blonde pigtails and pink bows interrupted with a high pitch squeal.**

*_Pique and Lille… man I haven't seen them in a while, I suppose that's kind of a good thing… but they always meant well…*_

**A candle was revealed after the crashing sounds and a boy sat reading a very thick book; he looked furious.**

"**Can't you see I am trying to read!? What is wrong with you people? I finally get some silence after that brute came in and trashed the whole damn place and now I get two pathetic girls ruining my books which I had carefully arranged by genre and alphabetical order! Despicable!"**

_*And Autor… he was always such a sweetheart… well compared to…*_ Duck sighed again at a reoccurring notion _*him…*_

"**Idiot! Watch where you're going!" she recognised that tone of velvet ignorance. Looking up she locked gaze with Senior Fakir. She was mesmerised by his eyes so she couldn't speak.**

***Why… I? Fakir's eyes are so… so empty***

"**What the hell are you doing? Quit being so weird!" She ripped her gaze away and peered down at her books which were scattered at her feet.**

_*Fakir…*_

"**Do you cry for me little duck?" he held the duck delicately in his warm hands and began crying again. Fakir held Duck close to his warm chest, "I've tried so hard to procrastinate Mytho's fate. I don't know what to do…"**

_*…but somehow I still don't feel I can accept the worst*_

A knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts. Duck didn't turn her head as the door clicked open. Slow light footsteps creaked on the wooden floor. The bed dipped as someone sat on the opposite side. No one spoke for a few minutes. A few minutes that felt like hours.

_*It's him… I can tell, I don't even need to look to know. He's thinking exactly the same as me… his clothes are cold. He's been walking around the academy… he's been saying goodbye*_

_^The sheets are warm. She's been here for a long while. The pillow has wet patches on it… she-she was crying. Again. She's always crying. God damnit. Why can't I make her smile… is that too much to ask?^_

The weight shifted behind Duck. She Hesitated before turning around and catching the gaze of the person she truly wanted to be here in her last moments. It used to be Mytho… but everything has changed now. Everything.

Fakir saw her. For the first time.

The sunset haloed her silhouette. For the first time he embraced the unusual frequent emotions that filled his chest. The uncontrollable swathing in his heart felt as if it would perforate. The ecstatic tingling in his skin as he supressed submittance. Not now. He felt none of these things.

Looking at her Fakir felt at peace. He felt fulfilled in her presence, in her gentle vision. The world around him blurred into pastel. It was definitely true. Fakir was in love with her. So deeply infatuated that it sickened him to think of their potential defeat. _^What if this is the last chance I get to tell her… tell her properly^ _His heart began to panic in thought ^_I'll condemn myself to burn in god damn hell if I don't! How could I live with myself…^ _The gap between them began to decrease, Fakir to feel her breath tickle his cheeks. Duck could almost touch his warm body, heating her cold fingers. _^Don't speak…^ _he reached a hand to her pale, puffy face. He held her cheek in his large palm, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb _^show her^_ He grazed his lips across hers, tasting a hint of peppermint chocolate. Duck, to both of their surprises began to kiss back. Fakir felt the nausea in his stomach intensify as their lips worked in soft synchronization. Fakir rotated his whole body so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed which creaked SO inconveniently. Duck never parted their embrace as she crawled onto his lap and clutched his face to hers.

It began soft and sweet as they both bathed in the melancholy of the moment. But as time passed and day blended into the night their kisses became deeper and more passionate, more…lustful. Fakir held her hips tightly and accidentally lifted her shirt, trailing his hands up her frail back. Somehow along the way Fakir had lost his shirt, which now sat on the floor sulking. The shadows were very kind to his contours – which Duck was so fond of. She faltered under his weight and they both fell back into the soft sheets. Which welcomed them into the long night ahead.


	24. Perpetual

**Chapter 24 – Perpetual**

Darkness had never been so light.

It had always been terrifying and unnerving to Fakir. It rid him of his vision and reminded him of his past. The shadows that had reached for him in times of weakness, shadows that caressed him sadistically into submission – those demons… that demon which tormented him. Until now… darkness had never been so light.

Hairline cracks in the ceiling he had never noticed before leapt out at him. The uneven colouring in the paintwork swirled within his clarifying vision. His chest heaved as beads of sweat glittered like stars under the soft moonbeams. Light. It was everywhere.

Spilling from the window between the cotton snow-flakes, diffusing through warm sheets; emanating an ethereal glow. It's luminosity reflects off her pale skin, like an angel. Her skin like white silk; soft and smooth. He pulled her closer to his chest; feeling her gentle breath of his skin, warm and tender… like a feather. Feeling her so incredibly close to him as she was, made Fakir feel content; as if nothing could tear them apart. Their hearts had become one. Fakir was sure of it.

He cast a glance at the layers of clothing strewn across the bedroom floor. From jacket to trousers; there was not an item of clothing unshed. Except one. He turned to his own 'Sleeping Beauty' resting under his castle-like arms, snuggled up to his scarred chest. A red jewel hung around her neck on a silver chain. That jewel was what kept her human. Without it he never would have fallen so desperately in love with her. It was cool against his skin. Taking the pendant between his finger and his thumb he inspected it closely, looking at Duck through the tinted crystal. _^That's right… this is what she uses to turn into a girl again…after she returns to being a duck^_ He lowered the crystal. _^What will happen if I get chosen for Forza? Well… what would happen if I get chosen for Forza and lose this battle is the real question… I would look like a right idiot getting killed onstage dancing^ _he rested it into Duck's collar bone and caressed her hair gently. He smiled. _^Well. I know what I'll do if I don't get into Forza and survive^_ he reclined back into Duck's pillows.

This was all so strange to Fakir. This concept of being loved. All he had known was bane and hatred. Fakir who seethed, Fakir who unheeded, Fakir who toiled, he who had hurt for crimes committed by others. All he received was worked for by him and him alone; ever since his parents were brutally murdered… by him. This secret burdened Fakir, the scar that would never fade. Forgiven but not forgotten. If Duck knew he killed his parents using this power no one but Mytho knew of… no he didn't care anymore. The girl sleeping at his side would stick by him. That was the good thing about Duck; she was perseverant… sometimes grudgingly so. But she didn't leave when Carabosse possessed his body and dictated his every move. She didn't leave. She stayed despite the bruises. Fakir exhaled sharply at this thought. The bruises. The tears. The rude remarks. How on earth did she put up with him? Then he remembered…she didn't.

"**I bet he's gone to get Rue. I bet he's dancing with Rue again right now! I knew he was two-faced! I knew he was I liar!" Collapsing her head in her hands poor Duck began to cry uncontrollably, coughing and spluttering, "what in the world was I thinking coming to this school in the first place? I knew there would be so many people so much better than me… especially those two. They're so good together – especially dancing, the way she stares into his eyes and creates that connection…"**

**She stood up from the toilet and frowned into the mirror directly ahead of her blurred vision. She stood sideways and looked up and down her thin body **_***Too thin…* **_**Duck met eyes with herself and was shocked suddenly; swaying slightly she stepped closer but not before yelling at the mirror, "I hate you!" she chewed on her tongue and began to scratch at her forearm skin.**

**Duck ceased the idiotic self-harm and fell to her knee's on the floor shaking in fear of what she had become (Drosselmeyer noticed this) through jealousy of Rue and hatred for herself, "This is driving me crazy! I don't want to feel this way!" **

Even then she ceased her foolish behaviour. She was so strong…and yet no one credited her for it. Even very recently…

**Duck stared at the spot Drosselmeyer once stood. Fakir's voice like an echo in the back of her mind," In under two days' time… we'll be on that stage whether we like it or not" she whispered to the silhouette of Drosselmeyer, "I don't know what's gonna happen…" she turned to look at a pensive Autor and a mumbling Fakir, "but I know we have to trust what Drosselmeyer said! We have to have hope in our destinies-" **

"**Duck. Don't you understand that our 'destinies' as such, are controlled by the story…the story that is controlled by Carabosse now… for all we know we have no destiny" he sneered down his nose at Duck. **

"**But I mean outside the story! We have to have hope!" he turned his head away, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME JUST THIS ONCE!" The small teenage girl had been damming up all her emotions and it all just burst, "to be honest I don't care whether we live or die! I just want to know we tried! Even if there is nothing we can do before then… we have to believe that we CAN and WILL do it! So I will… " she thrust her hand out, "now who's with me!"**

Fakir had lost his bearings at that point. Yet, even then. Duck still marched on. She is… a truly inspiring human…bird…girl.

Fakir looked up at their reflection in the mirror; the mirror Rue had attempted to seduce Fakir against.

**He registered her face and coughed and spluttered wildly in complete disbelief blood slowly trickling and staining his coffee lips crimson red.**

"**Looks like you took an awful stumble my love…" he rocked his flaccid head onto the mirror at the back so he could see. She walked her tiny fingers up his crimson and white half open shirt, "right. In. to. Our. Trap!" She tapped her finger on his lips. She inspected her finger for a moment and rubbed his blood between her fore finger and thumb, "a good texture indeed!" she sniffed it lightly, "delightful smell too!" Fakir coughed again when he saw her slide her finger across her tongue. Her pupils dilated. Those big fluorescent yellow eyes. Pausing to take a moment to breathe deeply she finally spoke. Slower and more eerie than before, "Oh my… he was right. That is; GOOD" She shook her head to free herself of the extravagant flavour. She bent down to pick up the black book from the floor and started flicking through the pages humming to herself.**

It was then Fakir remembered something… something important.

"**you see Fakir… you're a character; like me! And characters like us have 'speeecial' advantages…"**

"**Like what"**

"**Like the powers we have… oh but you don't know yours yet do you? Oh how sad… I already know mine… and Duck already knows her's too!" ^She…she does!?^ "Yes… oh! I thought you might have already known? You are her love interest anyway, how shameful"**

"**why… didn't she tell me?"**

"**The truth is, she doesn't think she can trust you Fakir! There! I said it!" **

"**She doesn't trust me…" **

"**No…" She rested her head on his shoulder and pouted.**

A long time ago Drosselmeyer had told the group at a tea party about their special powers they had been given because they were characters in his story.

**"About those adjustments sir?" he sat at the table grudgingly.**

**"Yes well… the original protagonists have been given special 'powers' as you might say…"**

**"Powers?" Duck shoved the remaining cupcake into her face.**

**"Yes, but here is the fun part!" *of course, there is always a catch to his actions* "you must all uncover them yourselves! Isn't that just fun?" He chuckled; a chime went off on his pocket watch and he pulled it out of his pocket, "oh dearie me is that the time already?" the watch's back fell open and all the clockwork fell into his tea cup; he put the watch away and took a sip of his tea, "gracious! What is in this tea!"**

Fakir made the link in his head. It hit him like a brick. _^My power… could it be…^ _he glared at his reflection; his scar. _^The story writing… Drosselmeyer wrote this story I am in. He IS my Grandfather… that story which murdered my parents came true. That is my power. I write stories that become a reality…^_ words echoed in his head.

"**Like the powers we have… oh but you don't know yours yet do you? Oh how sad… I already know mine… and Duck already knows hers too!" ^She…she does!?^ "Yes… oh! I thought you might have already known? You are her love interest anyway, how shameful"**

_^Rue said Duck already knows her power… but then again Rue was possessed by Carabosse at that point. I'm not too sure whether I should believe a single word she says. But then again… could it be that Duck turns into a girl from a duck? That can't be it. That is magic given from this stone. Perhaps Rue was wrong? Or Duck was lying. She wouldn't lie to me. Not after all… this^_ Duck shifted under Fakir's arm, nuzzling lightly into his chest. He peered down at her. Her eyes fluttered open. She uttered a soft noise before slowly peering up at Fakir. Her eyes were half-open in a dream-like state.

"Fa…Fakir?" she whispered yawning. He ran his hands through her long hair fondly.

"Mhm? What's wrong?" she smiled against his skin and shook her head.

"No… nothing's wrong" his smile grew as her happiness tickled his skin. Fakir craned his neck down to kiss her forehead.

"That's good then" he whispered against her face. The corners of her mouth twitched sweetly. She wriggled up the bed so her head rested in the crook of his neck and she draped her arm around his broad abdomen; feeling the heat of his heartbeat.

Nothing needed to be said as they lay there together entangled in one another's arms. Watching each other's movements in the now repaired mirror. Occasionally kissing one another lovingly and uttering charming remarks. Hours felt like minutes.

Duck was drawing patterns on Fakirs body when she spoke again, "Fakir?" she whispered absent-mindedly.

"Yes Duck?" he rested his head on hers.

"What do you think is going to happen to us…" Duck heard Fakir's breath hitch slightly, then continue to breath normally.

"I'm not sure…" he muttered despondently.

"Okay…" he paused.

"I'm not sure I care anymore…" Duck stopped drawing circles and Fakir shivered at this absence, "after what happened tonight… between you and I… I feel as if I could rule the world without fail" he tilted her head towards his with a finger, "I don't know what will happen… but there is one thing I can count on" she peered anxiously into his forest green eyes, which had regained their lustre at last, "whatever happens after that curtain lifts… you must never look back" he fished for some hope in her glowing blue eyes, "you understand?" She nodded. He sighed in relief and relaxed his complexion, "I love you" he pressed his lips against hers compassionately, " I love you so…so much…" Duck's lip began to quiver slightly. Fakir began to panic _^Oh dear don't cry again^_ so he planted another kiss on her lips, trailing across her cheeks, "try to get some sleep… we have a long day ahead for both of us" he stroked her head.

"I…I" she stammered.

"What is it?"

"I am scared… I don't want to lose you Fakir…"

"As am I" he stared at the ceiling again, "I don't want to lose you… because I have just found you… but there is no need to be afraid. Because I am here now" he kissed both of her eyelids softly, "save your breath… save your tears… get some sleep" Duck relaxed into his neck.

"Kay…" a few minutes passed before she spoke again, "Fakir?"

"Yes?" she blushed into his neck.

"Can…can you sing me a lullaby?" Fakir blushed, "I know… it's silly but I figured it would help both of us get some sleep…" he sighed and laughed slightly.

"I am such a softie… fine. You're lucky I remember one my mother… Colette, used to sing to Mytho and I when we were young…"

"Thank you Fakir… it means a lot" he cleared his throat.

"I'm not much of a singer Duck… but here goes…

_Darling hush now, wipe away those tears. In the darkness I understand you fear.  
>When horizon disappears cloaked by cloud, there is thunder but just for now just for now…<em>

Silent strangers dancing at your window pane. You draw near me see it is just the rain.  
>When your visions disperse and become your dreams, you will realise nothing's as it seems.<p>

_So as the springtime yearns after winter.  
>When stars weep their own glistening tears for sunrise.<br>Dear don't be afraid. Hold my hand.  
>This time I'll be brave. <em>

_Watch the moonbeams illuminate the world you know, all the places you are meant to go.  
>And that storm that forces tears you hate to show, makes the world you know.<em>

_So as the springtime yearns after winter.  
>When stars weep their own glistening tears, for sunrise.<br>For now save your own night time fears, my dear.  
>Like candlelight flickers touched by and echo.<br>There is naught to fear, I was always here.  
>Dear don't be afraid. Hold my hand.<br>This time I'll be brave._

I'm Brave…"

"You have a beautiful voice Fakir…" Duck yawned, "I wonder why the music department haven't stalked you yet…" Fakir drowsily chuckled.

"They have…don't worry…"

"Who wrote the lyrics?"

"Marco… my father. He wrote it for my mother before they were married"

"Maybe… one day…" Duck yawned again, "You'll write me a lullaby Fakir" he smiled and kissed her head.

"Yes. I will write you a lullaby"

"Will you sing it to me… just like this?" Fakir pulled the soft quilt up further to both their chins as the frosty night began to chill their skin further.

"Yes. I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise Duck" he wrapped his free arm over Duck and pulled her closer to him.

"Sing it for me one more time?" she snuggled into his collarbone like an affectionate kitten.

"_So as the springtime yearns after winter.  
>When stars weep their own glistening tears, for sunrise.<br>For now save your own night time fears, my dear.  
>Like candlelight flickers touched by and echo.<br>There is naught to fear, I was always here.  
>Dear don't be afraid. Hold my hand.<br>This time I'll be brave._

I'm Brave…"

* * *

><p><strong>DO NOT USE THE LYRICS FOR THE LULLABY - They are written by myself and I will personally bludgen anyone who uses them for their own personal needs without asking ME first! So... DO NOT TOUCH :)<strong>

** Love:** _(Theoneandonly) **Pockethero**_


	25. Beauté de Sommeil - Part 1

**Chapter 25 - Beauté de Sommeil**

**Part 1**

Duck stood nervously beneath the dark shadow of her dream.

"Paris Ballet Academy" she shuddered as the sharp winter breeze blew open her heavy coat and whipped at her messily tied orange bun.

When she began tuition here she had been so excited to finally live her dream of training with the best; and working to become a prima ballerina – but now she definitely wasn't so sure.

The tall red brick building seemed to loom over her as she stood; like a big frosty monster. A dark metal plaque was fixed on the building adjacent to the main doors and clearly bore the words 'Paris Le Ballet Academy: où les fleurs de talents.'

Duck looked up abruptly as she heard someone clear their throat. A shadowed figure stood impatiently in the doorway above her, "mademoiselle Duck?" whoever was standing there had an unusually nasally tone and a terrible lisp.

"Oui"

"mademoiselle…pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà au theatre! (why are you not already at the theatre!) "

"Oh I'm sorry monsieur uh…J'attendais juste pour quelqu'un (I was just waiting for someone)." He showed a slight twinge of annoyance.

"I see. Qui? (Who?)" he spoke exasperatingly.

"Supérieur Fakir" Mister Cat smiled a little more smug than usual.

"I see…" Someone appeared behind Mister Cat, holding a large costume bag over his shoulder.

"Ah! Monsieur Cat! Pardon moi…J'ai presque oublié mon costume (Ah! Mister Cat! Pardon me… I almost forgot my costume)"

"Then hurry along! Time is of the essence!" He batted Fakir over the head with a paw as he passed him to Duck. Fakir muttered under his breath to Duck.

"He wouldn't believe it" Duck snickered.

"Come on, like Monsieur Cat says… le temps est de l'essence (time is of the essence)" Fakir tightened the red scarf wrapped around her small neck and rested an arm around her shoulders. They turned to walk away. Fakir peered back at Mister Cat _^This might be the last time we ever talk to him… my teacher… thankyou^_

"Fakir" Mister Cat called, "I can see it in your dancing. You are filled with this constant frustration and anger which I see as sharp aggressive movements… also, you overflow fear and perplexion as you can be indecisive with your movements and your hands tremble sometimes but not often. But you also have this unending emptiness in your heart… it reaches out to the audience and they suffer along with you. You feel alone, don't you Fakir?" they locked gazes, "perhaps this has changed… oui?" Fakir nodded once, "I am pleased to see you have found your faith… and thus I conclude my teaching with you. You have grown to be a fine student" Fakir felt an attachment tug at his heart slightly _^God damn feelings… they're everywhere!^ _"I'll see you around… Monsieur Fakir" he bowed low to him, "Arthur and Cael… they would be so proud" he winked.

And the curtain drew to a close on the story of Mister Cat.

* * *

><p>Fakir tightened the last buckle on his belt and relaxed into the outfit. The black cloak cascaded down his back like a frozen waterfall nipping his achilles, the perfect height. <em>^Everything's a perfect fit… just as before^<em> he stepped towards the mirror. The sun began to stream through the window in the room right before Fakir's feet, he looked down at the edge of sunlight separating him from the visibility of the mirror before stepping through the veil of light, squinting as he did so once before. _^That's right… I remember who this looks like now^_

"**What's wrong with you dad? You're acting weird… somthin' wrong?" The boy fixed his emerald eyes on the middle-aged man, who was strangely attractive for his age. He turned around and looked at the surroundings.**

**Lush green grass wavered for miles into the horizon, being gently caressed by the wind's cool hands. The blue sky stretched overhead like a never ending canvas, wrapping the world over, concealing flaws and bad-will. He turned back to his apparent son, "dad?" **

"**Who are you?" The boy spoke slowly and nodded his head.**

"**I'm your Son. Marco? You kinda raised me for nineteen years!" **_**^That's my dad! That's my dad at 19 years old? It's like looking into a god damn mi… mirror…^**_

_^ I look like my father's father… my REAL Grandfather. I wonder who supplied this outfit to the Academy…^_

"I did." Fakir shot his gaze upwards. Four figures stood behind him in the mirror. Four familiar faces. The one who spoke rested his hand lightly on his shoulder, "It was me Fakir… I told Mister Cat to use this – right from the beginning when this year began. Before auditions, before the show was even chosen" Fakir looked deep into the eyes of his apparent Grandfather.

"Drosselmeyer" Fakir turned on his heel to yell at him. There was no one there. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned back to the mirror, "Drosselmeyer…" he looked at all the faces staring affectionately at him, "Father? Mother?" Marco and Colette looked younger as ever, cuddled together looking at their fine son.

"Yes dear… it's us" Colette sweetly. Marco grinned and winked.

"You're a good lad son… always have been always will be y'know that!" Fakir stammered.

"B-but! I! You don't even understand! I…I murdered you! It was all my fault!" Tears began to prickle at his eyes. Colette hushed him.

"Shh… it's not your fault… it was fated by the story. To help you grow, realise your true potential… not lock it away" Fakir looked shocked, he turned to Drosselmeyer.

"Th-the story? The story that controls me controlled them too!" He nodded solemnly.

"The story started a long…long time ago Fakir… longer than even Edmund can remember…" _^Edmund…Ed? That time… when I first wore my costume^_

"**Edmund!?" Someone else's voice called out as the name passed through his lips. Fakir was shaken as he turned to the door. Drosselmeyer hung on the door handle panting and wheezing heavily dripping with sweat. Drosselmeyer was lost for words as he had uttered the name of the man he had so longed to see.**

"**Grandfather?" Fakir looked at the old man who collapsed on the floor, then quickly turning back to the mirror only to see himself once more. The warm feeling lingered still. Drosselmeyer leapt onto Fakir, clutching him tightly by the shoulders. **

"**What on earth are you doing here Edmund! My god you haven't aged a day! I thought you were killed all those years ago in the massacre!?" Fakir jumped to reply.**

A man stepped forward in royal garments of blue and silver, "that is I… I am Sir Edmund of Sirap Récit… Kingdom of Daeymac… I am-was the Duke and personal Knight to the King Godric of Sirap Récit…" _^That must have been the man I saw when I was Edmund…^ _

"**You are my brother. Dear god, you should know that? Although you are my faithful colleague, there is no one in this whole world that could replace you. No one Edmund," he held out his hand as a smirk crept across his face, "brothers for life?" Edmund/Fakir looked down at the hand then back up at Godric's face. He took hold of his hand firmly.**

"**Brothers for life" they turned towards the hall. The doors swung open.**

"What happened Edmund…" Fakir frowned, "are you not the Knight anymore?" Edmund chuckled lightly.

"I still am a Knight yes… just not a very good one…" Marco became enrage at the comment.

"Father! You are the best Knight in the Kingdom! Even Godric said so! You are STILL the best! And you're dead!" Fakir inhaled sharply.

"Wait… all of you are dead?" His eyes swept over the reflection in the mirror, "Edmund… Marco… Colette…D-Drosselmeyer?" Drosselmeyer cast his eyes downwards, "you…you're dead?"

"It's about time I told you… I've always been dead" he froze. Not an angry freeze, more of a melancholic stillness, " I was dead long before Marco was born…you see I was writing a story…" he paused, "In my own blood"

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was at that moment a child was born. A male to be precise. With hair as black as the night sky and eyes as green as emeralds glittering in the morning sunrise. The mother was thrilled at her firstborn child. She held him in his arms as he cooed like a dove. It was exactly what she had hoped for.<strong>_

_**Alas… this was not the end. She cried out once more as a second child was born, even better than the first. This child was in impeccable resemblance to the father… Drosselmeyer. **_

**Drosselmeyer threw down the pen and leapt over the couches obstructing his path to his wife in labour. His red eyes wide, "dear! I have the most wonderful news!" his wife screamed as the pain inside her belly began to engulf her whole being.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU MORON!" Drosselmeyer knelt beside her and stroked her soft hands, slick from sweat. Drosselmeyer ran his fingers through his black hair tied at the base of his skull.**

"**We're having twins!" he grinned. Her eyes widened as she grasped his throat.**

"**TWINS!? YOU THINK ONE WASN'T ENOUGH FOR ME TO HANDLE! WHY I OUGHTA THROTTLE YOU-" she was cut off from throwing sharp insults when life had emerged into this world. The assisting nurses cleaned the child and handed it to his wife.**

"**It's a boy!" The child was perfect. Just as planned. But then another decided to enter, sooner than expected. Drosselmeyer frowned.**

"**Not this early…this wasn't meant to happen…" he took the child from his wife and cradled it in his arms, "Edmund… my child" a blood-curdling scream was let out as another was produced. The pen which Drosselmeyer used to write began working by itself, "What?"**

_**This child was the product of Drosselmeyer and the darkness which he had become so fond of. A child born of sadism, greed, and perpetual darkness. This child was to be named Carabosse… the child of the devil. The devil which Drosselmeyer had fallen so deeply in love with on accident. Whilst the first born was entirely human, the second was the accumulation of all the hatred in the world, concocted by Drosselmeyer's wife… the unknown Queen of darkness… the mirror of Drosselmeyer himself. The polar opposite. Thus a demon was born.**_

**Drosselmeyer held the baby close to his heart as he turned to face the screaming woman… or was she really a woman. He had heard before that evil forces were present in the world of Sirap Récit. Drosselmeyer had not given this thought. His wife laughed within screams as the child was given to her to hold. A child with skin more pallid than snow and eyes a fluorescent yellow. A demon child.**

"**Carabosse… my son" she chuckled to herself. Drosselmeyer had been used. His powers were used to create a child of darkness. He was a fool. A fool who had to fix this and save the story.**

* * *

><p>"I was the most powerful man in my time because I had this power… who knew I would be seduced by a witch such as herself! I used my power to benefit my own life… but then I had to work constantly to try and change the fate of my bloodline… writing in my blood allows the story to continue writing itself after I am long gone… boy! I am thousands of years old! And I am still correcting my mistakes!" Fakir was angry now.<p>

"You created Carabosse" he ground his teeth down.

"BY ACCIDENT! It wasn't actually my fault" Fakir sighed.

"There is no time to argue now… I suppose I should be happy that you were honest with me…"

"What we're really here for Fakir… is to wish you luck. We will do all that we can to protect you" Edmund smiled.

"You're doin' good kid… " Marco winked.

"We believe in you dear… we know you can do it" Colette held Marco's hand. Fakir looked to Drosselmeyer.

"Rewrite this tale. Show Carabosse who is boss around here. YOU" He smiled. Fakir swept his hair back with a hand and re-tied it tightly.

"You've got it" A runner peeped his head into the dressing room.

"Beginners!" Fakir nodded at the mirror and jogged to the wings of the stage.

He stood in the wings peering across stage. The only one he saw was Duck. Duck clasped her hands together. Fakir nodded towards her and mouthed something to her as the Prologue music began to fill the tense atmosphere.

"whatever happens after that curtain lifts… you must never look back… I love you"

**The curtain lifted.**


End file.
